Cubs, Nesting, Toy Soldiers, UNIT and Torchwood
by Schuneko
Summary: Sequel to I'm the Boss, Yes But I'm the Alpha! The cubs wake up! Ashton and Kayla learn what it means to be part of a real Family. And Gwen... Just has to be, Gwen...
1. Not Even a Week

**Yay! 1st chapter! And it's waaay longer than planned! Mostly due to smutt. (Thank me with comments, follows, and favorites! ~_^)**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Gwen had come back with much the same haughty attitude. It didn't bode well, and the edge everyone teetered on confused Kayla and Ashton. The two had been warned heavily by even Owen, not to tell Cooper their full story. Ren just blinked and nodded.

A few days had gone by and Ashton, randomly mentioned that the purse on her desk was the only way they knew the Welsh woman even truly existed. Tosh told the two it was, actually fortunate The Rift had kept them so busy. It was a good thing, the gap toothed woman not having had time to search them out to say hi, much less notice that the old office in the Alien Archives had gotten a make over. The room now contained a work bench that wrapped around the room and two desks that fit perfectly between the two sections. Though they both mostly preferred the middle of said bench. Where they could fit their chairs close enough to tangle their limbs together. Unfortunately, Gwen finding out, was only a matter of time.

Ianto didn't mention, just how many times he'd walked in on spur of the moment sexy times between Torchwood's new recruits. Before they figured out a better system. All it took was a door, if that door was shut, you better nock or enter at your own risk. The two got pleasure from the sex of course, but it was always more about the 'prisoners' connection to each other.

But of course, doors had Never stopped Gwen and this one didn't either. The gap toothed woman just barged right in on Ashton, length deep in a writhing Kayla. Skirt around her waist and The Mayv's fingers in her mouth to keep the noise down. Ren shrieked and accidentally bit her lover.

"Ow Kayla, Fuck!" Ashton swore, as they shook out their hand. Reluctantly working their panties and trousers up their hips. While Kayla pushed her skirt down and re-adjusted her apple red bra. Seeing that the interloper had no intention of leaving. "Someone's Obviously never heard of knocking." The Mayv huffed, unsurprised when the comment was ignored. They hadn't really believed someone could be such a horrid cow, but here she was.

"Where the hell is Jack, I need to talk to him." Gwen demanded, ignoring the frustrated remark, and just ploughing on; like she hadn't done anything wrong. Secretly glad to have disturbed them. Thinking she was proving her importance around here and not just how much of a self righteous twat she could be.

"Not here, as you can see." Ashton grumbled, pushing their longer hair aside. Only an 'ear tail' was long, almost shoulder length. The rest cut boyishly short. They liked making a statement with their hair. They weren't buying her act for a second. "Try, oh I don't know, Jack's office, instead of barging into ours like a mad cow. knocking first just might make people like you better." The Mayv huffed, as they pushed Ren back to the desk top, as a sign she needn't worry about the interruption, before looking up and backing Gwen out of the doorway. "Now, If that's all? Kindly, get the fuck out."

Cooper sputtered, as the door was shut in her face. She was embarrassed when she swore she heard a soft moan seconds later. How could the Captain not even ask for her opinion before hiring those two heathens? Not to mention, she didn't even want to consider, how much she could see either of them being her boss's type.

**~NEaW~**

"Jack!" Gwen called, ignoring yet another closed door and rushing in on the Captain reading reports, while he pet a happily snoozing Lynxian." She almost glared, but remembered herself at the last second. The Welsh woman would have the Tea Boy gone soon enough. Right now it was the new recruits she had her sights on.

"Bloody hell Cooper! I'd really rather not get eviscerated right now, can it wait?" Harkness hissed, trying to keep his voice low. The Lynxian grumbled, but turned to it's back, keeping it's stretching claws away from Jack as he yawned. "Aww big kitty yawn." The older man cooed, as he rubbed his lover's soft belly. He almost forgot Gwen was there, his hand heading for his Alpha's cock when Cooper coughed and said his name again, quiet, but insistent.

/Say the word Mewlinae, and I will make sure she leaves us in peace./Ianto offered, and though the older man was seriously tempted. Harkness laid a stilling hand on his Mate's chest.

"This better be good Gwen." Jack sighed, knowing it would be nothing of the sort.

"Well, first you hire two people without telling me, Then I find them openly fucking in a community place. It's disgusting Jack, we have to work here. " She blathered, not noticing, two sets of eyes narrow.

"I'm pretty sure Ashton and Kayla's office has a door sir, you put it up yourself." The Lynxian drawled with an eye roll, cutting her off before she got going again.

The leader of Torchwood, looked at her expectantly and when she had nothing to say for herself. "I barely put up with you barging in here because I'm the boss and it comes with the territory. But when you purposefully ignore a co workers bid for privacy?" Harkness shook his head with a frown. "I'm disappointed in you Gwen Cooper."

"Jack I just…"

"Back not even a week and this is how you want to play it. You are on restricted duties. And Gwen, I suggest you think real hard about how bad you want to stay. Because what I'm hearing isn't making me feel good about letting you. Now leave, you have reports to finish and emails to clear." Jack stated, with a look that told her not to press her luck. Thankfully, in the interests of her own self-preservation she listened.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSaT**

Kayla was trying her best to do more things on her own. She was slowly, carefully, walking back to the room they met with Toshiko in. Ren was also holding three filled with Ianto's coffee and one for Tosh's tea. Hence the slow walk. It had been Owen's idea, that the two needed someone they could talk to, to help them heal. So once a week, maybe more depending on the rift. They both met with the Japanese woman to 'talk'.

Gwen, still smarting from her dressing down yesterday. As well, as the irritation she felt having been left out of every 'new' loop, was feeling a bit more than vindictive. Making sure no one else was around, she snuck purposely behind Kayla. 'Accidentally' bumping into the other woman, as she passed by. The younger woman yelped, as a good 3/4ths of the mug's contents splashed down her shirt. Cooper, pretending to be sorry and help. Rushed the woman to the showers. Where she dragged Ren under the ice cold spray. The gap toothed woman, left with a smirk, after her co worker told her to just go, she'd done enough.

Bare foot and down to a thin, soaked to practically see through, white cami, now stuck to her blue bra and equally drenched peach colored panties. Ren scrubbed and scrubbed, trying to save the probably ruined clothes. It was all she had, that wasn't true, but she was stuck in what her new friends called, bunker mode. Even the cold water, was part of 'bunker mode'. It would use too much power to heat the water, can't do it. "Please, please don't be ruined."Kayla sniffed, the huge stains faint, but still there.

"Ren honey what…what are you doing…Good Gods this water is freezing!" Ianto yelped, as he reached to turn the shower off. He ignored the fact, she was practically naked, for the moment at least. She turned to him with tears in her eyes, and told him the shirt was ruined.

"I don't have anything else." Kayla cried in defeat and Jones sighed. She was surprised when she fell back into a huge fluffy towel, but then again, not really. Ren's heart continued to race, as she took in her surroundings, and his changed form. This wasn't the bunker, this was Torchwood and Sylvaris himself was staring at her like she would be his next meal. Well not in the cannibal sense, but…

You know what I mean.

Ianto had needed her to calm down and he knew nothing was as distracting and grounding as sex. He'd been with Jack long enough to figure that much out. She was gorgeous, she was wet, shivering and whimpering. The Lynxian tried quieting her with hushing purrs. His muzzle resting on her chest. /Such a beautiful body little one./ Ianto grinned and licked the blush on her cheek. /I would very much like to enjoy it./

Kayla gasped, as she heard his words in her mind and felt a flush travel her body. It was a bit strange at first, to be called 'little one'. Normally Sylvaris looked about her age. Then she thought about what she knew, and what she knew was, the Alpha was actually, a couple hundred years older than her, at least. She supposed it was ok if he wanted to call her that. Fuck, she'd happily let him call her a filthy cock slut if he wanted.

Maybe… In a scene or something…

/I need an answer little one, I would never force you./ The Lynxian pleaded, wanting it badly, but unwilling to act without consent. It was timid at first, but the resounding 'yes, Please', grew louder in his mind. He saw her eyes widen, as he drew a sharp claw along the center of her body. Slicing right through her bra, cami and all.

She gasped, as the claw curled and the rounded, smooth edge trailed her quivering stomach. He repeated the motion and Ren let out a soft moan. He muzzled away the sliced material, the remains still clinging pointlessly to her perky breasts. She almost laughed, when Sylvaris flopped across her. Like her chest was a toy he wanted held still. Kayla would have laughed, if the glide of his long, rough tongue across both nipples, hadn't felt so good. By the 8th swipe/suckle, her empty pussy ached in protest and she would swear she'd already had a small orgasm. /Please, Please. Fuck…anything just please, I'm so wet./ Ren whined, not even realizing she was saying it telepathically. Her legs squirmed, trying to get friction for her throbbing sex.

He continued to suck at her nipples and she wondered why asking anything of him suddenly felt too forward of her. Only a moment later though, deft claws were shredding her panties, exposing her sopping cunt. A giant paw was around her hip, lifting so she could remove the tattered fabric. His tongue trailed down her body, ending at her slit. She blinked and her legs were over his shoulders, as he lapped at her pussy like a bowl of cream. /Oooh Gods…fuck, that's so…/Kayla moaned. His deft tongue continuously coaxed the honeyed juices from her sex. His soft nose nudging at her clit, as his paws gently pressed against her where her womb would be.

/Am I pleasing you little one?/ Ianto purred, as he continued to feast on her cunt. He was watching her for signs of discomfort at the fact a large cat was tongue fucking her deliciously slick pussy, but she showed none. He felt her toes curl against his back and knew she was close.

/Ooh Gods yes, it's soo good, but I…I want to please you too./ Ren whimpered and he hushed her.

/We'll get to that. Cum for me little one and I will let you ride me, would you like to sit on my cock?/ Jones offered with a cat like grin. Looking up, even as his tongue continued to play in her glistening cunt. She nodded, unable to form words, telepathically or otherwise. He started putting more pressure behind his tongue strokes and soon enough Kayla gasped through another release. The Lynxian continued to lick softly until her legs stopped shaking. Setting her down gently so he could lay beside her.

/Gods its so…just don't move ok?/Ren warned, with major side eye. Jones just gave her a bemused grin, as she positioned herself over him and slowly worked herself onto his Lynxian cock. She asked him to thrust slowly, helping her adjust to having her sex so open and full. He leaned up and his tongue reached her nipples. They both moaned, when her stretched cunt fluttered at his almost teasing licks. /More, more please, oh Gods Alpha!/Kayla cried without thinking, when she rolled her hips and sank fully onto his length. She marveled at the fact she was actually shagging Sylvaris right now. The only thing that could make this better was Ashton and/or Jack being here.

Ianto couldn't help the growl, but stopped himself from treating her like he would Jack. Just flipping Ren over and pounding into her. The young woman was spunky and adventurous, but she was not a seasoned lover like the Captain. Until now her sexual partners had all been human. He gladly gave her 'more'. He wasn't however, as rough with her, as he could be with Harkness. The Lynxian wanted her to enjoy this, not fear or possibly hate him afterward. Most of all Jones wanted her to want more. He could tell, when she moved to lay atop him; she was luxuriating in the softness of his fur and it made him smile. He'd have to ask her about being an Omega later. The way she'd cried out for him wouldn't make sense otherwise. Although he did have one sure fire way to test the theory. /So beautiful, little one. Pussy feels so good around my cock. Gunna cum, breed you, fill you so full of my seed./

/Ooh please Alpha! Give you good cubs, Please breed me./Ren begged, moving faster in anticipation. His bigger length stroking the slick walls of her sex like no human dick ever could. Her moans near constant as he smoothly bucked up into her. His praise, his breeding talk, it was driving her wild, she'd figure that one out later.

Yep, she was an Omega alright.

Ianto knew, she was on some form of the pill. U.N.I.T. gave all female prisoners a kind of super charged long lasting one. It was as close as they could get to flat out sterilization, bastards. He surmised, just the idea of breeding, was a kink with most Omegas. Bring on the praise and breeding talk. You'd have one cumming in no time. /Cum for me my beautiful little one, cum for your Alpha/Jones commanded and her deliciously abused pussy, as much as it could, clamped down around him. She gave a long drawn out moan and he held her hips, as he thrust until he was painting her insides. The knot was a surprise to them both and she whined, but took it beautifully. /So good little one. Pleasing your Alpha./The Lynxian praised. He wrapped her in his limbs as they waited for the knot to go down. Thankfully it didn't take long.

**~NEaW~**

The two were just finishing up their shower, when Jack walked in wearing only pants and bracers. "I didn't know we'd have company Yan." The Captain remarked brightly, as Ianto helped rinse the shampoo from Kayla's hair.

/She hasn't told me why I found her here, what I do know is this beautiful little one, is an Omega, our Omega, Family/ The Lynxian explained and Harkness nodded, accepting the idea easily. He wondered what Ashton's secondary was. They acted like an Alpha, but he suspected that was necessity and they were really an Omega as well. He knew the Mayv just wanted to protect his Mate's. Now that the two had Ianto, Jack, and of course Tosh, even Owen. To protect them both, maybe Ashton could finally embrace his true secondary. Just because one was an Omega didn't make them weak. The Captain waited for 'permission' to approach the young woman as his Mate whispered in her ear. Jones as always was his Alpha he'd follow his lead.

She grinned, feeling powerful having these two men and Ashton to take care of her. Ren felt loved, safe in a way she hadn't in a long time. She beckoned Jack forward with a finger and he eagerly advanced, all worry of being rejected gone. He leaned in and captured her soft cherry lips. Soon she was making out with him and undoing his trousers. Sliding a hand in, of course he was going commando and she wrapped her hand around his thick length. "Oooh baby, I need this in my mouth, now." Kayla purred, before she slipped to her knees and pulled the Captain's cock from said trousers. Swallowing his length with ease. She'd had a lot of time to perfect her technique.

"Ooh fuck! Gods baby yes!" Harkness cried, as he watched a half shifted Ianto push back into her pussy. Jack wound his hands in her hair, holding gently, as he bucked into her mouth. She was continuously moaning around his dick, and he knew she was enjoying it. He started to kiss Ianto over her shoulder, while her tongue swirled up and down his hard dick. He could see how Ashton loved this view. Perfect tits bouncing, perfect lips stretched around a thick cock. "Ren. Fuck Ren baby, I'm going to cum." The older man wailed, feeling so close.

"Oooh yesss, please come in my mouth Daddy." Kayla moaned, then blinked. Gods Ashton was right, she really had no brain to mouth filter did she? Except the Captain seemed to like it.

"Fuck yes, make Daddy cum baby girl." Jack exclaimed. She groaned around his length, taking it deep as she could, as she sucked harder. Then the Captain was coming down her throat. A stray drop of cum lingering on her swelled lips. He growled and leaned down, Jones watching with a smirk as his Mate thoroughly kissed his taste from her mouth.

"So when do I tell you this has been a not so secret, secret fantasy of mine?" Kayla offered, having lost the ability to keep the words in her head long ago. She said it right as Ianto yanked her back and slammed forward at the same time. "Gods, Fuck! Ooh keep doing that." She moaned as her toes curled and her eyes rolled.

/Bossy aren't you little one?/

"Yep."

Jack chuckled and the Lynxian shook his head fondly upping his pace, rubbing her clit till her slick cunt pulsed and he filled her with more of his seed.

Jones ended up carrying her to her room. Tucking her into bed, while Jack found Ashton so she wouldn't wake up alone.

**TBC...**

**...**

**Luv Y'alls **


	2. Family Values

**The cubs arc is coming up soon! (Probably in a chapter or two) What's Gwen going to do now? (eye roll) lol**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

The young woman blinked slowly, as Ianto happily gave up his seat to Ashton. Muzzling them in a greeting and promise. There was a soft kiss and then the Lynxian left with his Mate tailing him like a loyal puppy. The two needed to know there was a true Alpha, a protector of this Family. "Hey you." Ren murmured, feeling extremely relaxed and a bit lost in what Sylvaris had called an Omega drop. Jack told the Mayv, her Omega instinct would be a bit riled up and hard to ignore for a few days. Especially since it had been virtually dormant before.

The Captain had, had some dynamic training and was a bit more prepared when faced with an Elite. Despite what his culture had forced him to think, Sylvaris was very much Not, a lower class of Alpha. They sat down next to her and fought not to cry, but not for the reasons you'd think. "We did it Ren, I think we found a forever home. Somewhere we belong." Ashton murmured, holding her to their chest. It made them sound like lost pets, but wasn't that what the both of them were? Kicked out into the streets, left to wander a cold, cruel world that didn't want them. Finally they felt like they could drop the Alpha act. It was an ill fitted coat they'd only worn to protect Kayla.

She asked if that meant she could take a nap now. "Yes you daft bird. When you wake up we'll go meet with Tosh again ok? Now sleep, I've got a desk and a box of broken scanners calling my name." The Mayv chuckled, they hoped, they hoped so much that they really had finally found a Family, not just with Ianto and Jack, but with Torchwood.

**~FV~**

She put on jean shorts that had Jack whistling at her long legs. And a new cami under an oversized sweater. Once you got out of the lower levels it wasn't actually to bad, temperature wise. She winked at the Captain, as Ianto passed by and admonished him for harassment. Gwen and Owen were out on retrieval and Ren was hopeful, she could avoid the woman the rest of the day.

Toshiko shut the door and turned to the two curled up together in the over stuffed armchair. "Ianto left us a tray if you two want anything." She offered watching, as Ashton jumped up to make the two of them coffee, then waited while both of them rearranged themselves so they could drink it. Before sitting herself down in her own chair, with her own mug. Despite obvious progress, she understood the two's need for each other's contact, especially here in this room. Owen coached her somewhat, on what to say, how to act. The rest she knew from her own experiences and subsequent therapy. "I think it's my turn to start us off…" Tosh began only to be stopped.

"I had a flashback and that's why we had to reschedule!" Kayla blurted out, surprising the other two. "I…I must have tripped and… next thing I know I'm trying to scrub coffee stains out of a ruined shirt while sitting in an ice cold shower. Sylvaris found me in a panic, and well… here we are." She muttered, he cheeks burning. It was only a version of the real events, but how she tripped hadn't been the true cause. She promised herself, she'd at least tell Ashton later.

"Ok, this is a safe space you two, always. No judgment ever. Ren did you snap out of it before or during." Tosh asked, with a completely straight face. Having already guessed what had happened. She wasn't all that surprised, to anyone with half a mind to notice things it was all, but inevitable. The Japanese woman supposed that theory left Cooper out, and Harper, sadly enough. She waited patiently while Kayla formulated her answer.

"Like a minute before. Tiles in the en-suite here are…newer? I guess. No need to renovate when you don't care about the occupants. Also, Sylvaris shifted, you know you are not in a U.N.I.T. bunker anymore, when you're soaked, shivering, And then there's a fucking fully shifted Lynxian staring at you. Those things do not go together." The younger woman replied with a snort.

"So you were able to break out of it yourself? That's good Kayla!" The Japanese woman smiled brightly. And Ren couldn't help her shy smile. They talked for a little bit about Bunker Mode Triggers and how she should write them down. Maybe some of them could be avoided. The younger woman nodded and positively beamed, when Tosh gifted her a new leather bound diary. The Japanese woman turned slightly. "Ashton, any incidents or things you'd like to discuss?" She asked, not expecting, but not surprised by their answer.

"Gwen Cooper, that bloody cow irks the fuck out of me. It's really not cool when I'm thinking I'd prefer the bunker over dealing with her and I only met her for real yesterday." They grumbled and Ren nodded, wondering how badly they would react when she told them the whole truth of her flashback.

Tosh couldn't hide her smirk. "I'm really sorry I'm sure it was horrible for you two, but when Gwen went to complain about our decision to hire you guys, it back fired and she got her arse handed to her by Jack. I've got audio!" She offered with a grin.

"Good Jesus I need to fuck that man…" Ashton exclaimed without caring of their audience. Ianto was right, Jack putting Cooper in her place was bloody hot!

"I know right." Kayla giggled, watching the Mayv head out the door and straight to their boss's office.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

The Captain closed the U.N.I.T. file with a sigh. He leaned back in his chair, tilting his head, when he heard a decisive knock on his almost closed door. "Enter!" Jack called, intrigued. Ianto was proof reading files on the couch and he was the only one with a knock like that. So who was it?

Ashton strode into the room with purpose. Either not noticing or not caring that Lynxian eyes were following the Omega with delightful curiosity. Harkness started to say something when the Mayv climbed into his lap, yanked him forward by the bracers, and sealed their mouths together. Jack barely took a second to respond. Sliding his hands into short silver silk, as they both felt each other harden. Ashton had no intention of fucking the man now, but that didn't mean they couldn't play a little.

The Captain kept the kiss going, as The Mayv started to grind against him. Gods damn Harkness could kiss. Suddenly a hand was around their waist and the bulge below them lined right up with their dampening pussy. It felt amazing, Ashton's thin trousers and thinner panties letting them feel almost every ridge as Jack's cock rubbed against their cunt. "Is this what you want Daddy? Only one other ever truly fucked our pussy. I bet it's so tight, just begging for Daddy's big dick." The Mayv purred in the older man's ear. Only heightened Lynxian senses letting Jones hear it.

'Jesus this kid knew their way around dirty talk'. Harkness thought, as he bucked up, hoping for more, feeling like he was going to cum in his pants like a fracking teenager. "Daddy really wants to fuck your wet cunt baby. Feel how hard you make me?" Jack groaned and Ashton leaned in to kiss him again, as the Captain pressed their hips harder against his aching cock. Ianto was surprisingly quiet, but Harkness could see the Lynxian licking his lips.

Jack reached for the tie on the Mayv's scrubs and they stopped him. "Naughty Daddy, this is just a taste." They purred, adding. "Find us later, and we'll rock your world. Maybe you can spank us for getting you all hot and…sticky." Ashton teased, as they stood, planting a final kiss on the Captain's lips, before bouncing out the door.

"Fucking hell! I am going to ruin that kid." Harkness vowed, as he touched a hand to… His flagging dick! 'What the hell!' "Damn it all! I really did cum in my bloody trousers…!" Harkness yelped.

/We should go clean you off then Mewlinae. Can't meet our new Family in dirty trousers now can we?/

**~FV~**

Kayla looked up from the book she was translating. The Mayv walked in with two bananas, biscuits, a big bag of crips and juice. She raised an eyebrow, "I thought we were trying to eat better." Ren sighed, and they brandished sandwich tubs from under the pile.

"Only the best for my best girl." Ashton declared, as Kayla set the book aside with a giggle at their theatrics. "And for desert…" They held up a can of whipped cream and Ren's eyes went real wide.

"Sylvaris only uses that for hot chocolate or like special coffee for bad days. How did you?" She gasped, oh he was gonna be maaad. Kayla wondered what the Alpha was going to do to them? Maybe a spanking? She could hope!

"I may or may not have dry humped Jack into jizzing his trousers. Those two are probably down in his shower enjoying the results." The Mayv stated, half guilty, half proud. They shrugged, it was done now.

"Oh you are going to get it!" Kayla replied, then shoved everything on the desks to the floor. "Better have dessert first before Alpha comes for us." She grinned, starting to take her sweater and cami off, along with her shorts. Calling Sylvaris Alpha did things to her. She liked it, she hoped that feeling never left. Ashton was still her love the other part of her soul, Omega or not, but Alpha was, well… Alpha, that's just the way secondaries worked apparently. Ianto was the Mewlenar of all of them now. Ren never heard Jack or 'Ianto' talk much about Lynxian culture though, maybe she should stop. It just hadn't felt right to her that her Alpha; had been anything other, than Sylvaris or Envoy Eyrlin. Kayla would have to ask them. The thought made her a little sad, but if her Alpha preferred she stop, then she'd stop.

They admired her body for a moment, she was stunning in just the pale pink matching lace bra and panty set. Shedding their graphic t and loose scrubs easily; Ashton rubbed a hand down their hard cock. Remembering how Jack felt, but wanting her now. They strode over, hefting her into their arms without much trouble. Moving her hips, and rubbing her soft pussy against their length; before laying her out on their desk. After stepping out of their own panties; the Mayv pulled Ren's off next.

Kayla gasped, as the cold cream covered her sex. Her legs pushed wide, as they knelt between them; never realizing they hadn't shut the door. They licked her clean and she ordered them to trade places with her; as if knowing the two didn't have a lot of time. Ren moaned, as she licked cream from their cock and fingered their cunt. Ignoring her own wanting pussy, for the moment. She licked right down to the slit. No balls for it to hide behind and that was ok, it wasn't an odd thing for intersex Omegas, not to have them. Except in Jack's case an Omega couldn't sire, so what was the point? "Your body is perfect! You are so beautiful! I want you to cum on my face just from me eating your cunt. I want more of your sweet juices on my lips. Can you do that for me?"

Ashton nodded, and Kayla filled their wet pussy with the sweet cream. Then held their hands still, while she diligently lapped the cream from their quivering sex. The Mayv cried out, as they came almost just how Ren had asked. A couple of stray ropes of cum shooting onto their taut belly, but most gushing from their throbbing cunt.

"Looks tasty, mind if I try?" Jack asked with a smirk, hovering at the open door. "I think we found our culprits red handed. Yan." The Captain added teasingly, neither of them really mad. Ren blinked, as Sylvaris helped her to stand. Harkness quickly took her place; eagerly swallowing Ashton's neglected cock, in one go. They may be good at blow jobs too, but so was he. Reducing them to a moaning mess in no time.

/Naughty little ones, stealing my sweet cream. It's not special if you use it all the time./ Ianto tsk'd, slipping two fingers right into her empty pussy, and she arched helplessly against him, as he moved them teasingly. /Not your plan, but you enjoyed it with them, didn't you?/ The Lynxian continued, as he brought her to the other desk. She nodded helplessly, while he easily lifted her up to sit on it's edge. Far enough over it, that he could push another digit into her slick cunt without much trouble. /Tell me little one would you like to play?/Jones asked, the Lynxian always looking for her explicit consent. He couldn't stomach the thought of doing otherwise, forcing himself on someone.

/Oh Gods!/ She cried as his fingers continued their pleasurable torture. Ren shook her head, hoping to clear it. /I'm just going to assume you mean, like BDSM. I have my own list. All you need to know now, is I really like being spanked and I think I like anal. Was kind of saving my first time with that for Ashton, un-unless, I-if if that's what you want Alpha…?/ Kayla had been trying to sound all cool and commanding, why the fuck did she have to turn into a stuttering mess? Truth might be, this Omega thing was a little bit freaking her out. The want to please Ianto so strong. Jack had assured her other lover it would settle, but right now…

/Hush now little one. I will never just take what is clearly not meant for me./ The Lynxian replied, and she nuzzled his cheek in understanding. It felt like the two had been talking for a while, but it was really no time at all. /Over the desk beautiful little one, so I may spank your naughty arse, whilst I fuck your tight, wet, pussy./

Gods dirty talk in that voice, set her entire body on fire. She was a little surprised when he took her bra off, but put her sweater back on instead. Ren realized: A. It probably looked fuckin hot. And 2. It also provided a bit of cushion between her and said desk. /Oooh please Alpha wanna be fucked so baaad./ Kayla whined, as she watched the Captain gently turn Ashton onto their stomach.

"Yeees Daddy! Are you going to spank us, fuck our cunt so good?" The Mayv whined, shaking their arse a little. Clear blue eyes blown wide with lust. Unexpectedly they reached for Ren and being close enough, started to make out with each other. She was able to play with their perky breasts as well. Tweaking the sensitive nipples. Even, as Harkness rained down the first smacks and rubbed his cock head against their soft pussy lips.

"You can bet Daddy's going to give it to you baby. I'm going to make you cum so hard." Jack promised, as he finally pushed into Ashton's almost virgin pussy. Both of them groaning in delight.

"Gods fucking damn! Oooh Daddy you were holding out on us." The Mayv moaned, pushing back. Besides a toy, there was only Felix and he was so completely average, compared to this. Gods bless his beautiful soul. It had only been twice, let him 'actually' fuck Kayla, the boy had given better head anyway. They both knew it didn't mean they'd loved Fe any less. "Please Daddy please fuck us harder." Ashton whined, and the Captain did just that until they came with a strangled shout, as their thoroughly fucked cunt clamped down. Harkness followed about three thrusts later with a loud groan. Eyes glued to Ianto and Kayla, as he held the Mayv tighter and shallowly bucked through both of their orgasms.

/Three sounds fair, but better give me five Alpha. I need to learn my lesson./ Ren teased, when he asked how many spanks he should give her. Ianto told her it sounded fair. /Two. Oh please Alpha, may I have another?/ She moaned, gasping as his human cock slid into her waiting cunt. Jones's hand fell onto her arse twice more, before he massaged her pink skin.

/One more little One, you took them so well for me./ Ianto praised, before he spanked her a last time. Then he gripped her hips and pulled her against him. Her warmed skin making him growl in pleasure. He slipped a hand into the sweater to play with her supple breasts. /Cum for me little one, cum for your Alpha./ Jones ordered, as he upped his pace. One hand tweaking a nipple the other rubbing her stiff clit.

/Alpha!/ She cried out, as her slick pussy walls clenched. The Lynxian thrust into her a few more times before roaring out his own release. In his half shifted form there was no knot to worry about. He knew they would all need to eat soon, but right now Kayla and Ashton looked completely knackered. So he and Jack carried the two to the 'Lynxian lair' so they could all cuddle, maybe get a kip in.

**TBC...**

**...**

**LOVE Y'ALLS!**


	3. Interlude Shooting Range

**I normally try not to ask and I know I haven't hit the fifth-ish chapter which is when commenting usually hits it's stride. But my anxiety is tweaking and a hit doesn't prove it was really read soooooo (Pls just tell me if I'm doing ok with it still) *puppy eyes***

**Or I'm posting to fast? (My muse is here and I'ma gonna hang with her as long as possible) Anyway here's a chap it's uh an Informative filler that's mostly smutt. XD **

**Enjoy! **

**...**

Ianto was only a little surprised, when he found Ashton in the gun range instead of Jack. They really were quite proficient, the snarl was a bit out of place however, even for where they were. Now might not be the time, but they looked good. The Mayv had been attractive before, but they looked even better having fully embraced their Omegan body. Today Ashton had chosen to wear dark pants with a short wrap skirt over them and jack boots. Paired with a heather gray button down over a deep plum tank top. Covering a bra that accentuated their perky breasts, instead of hiding them. The Lynxian couldn't help it, he licked his lips. Time for a little lesson.

The Mayv ignored it when they heard someone enter. They were too pissed, fracking Gwen fracking Cooper! Kayla had told them everything; then forbid them from hurting the woman or doing anything that would get either of them fired. They wouldn't get sacked, thrown in a cell maybe, but they knew what she meant.

"Why so tense little one?" Jones asked, as he gently adjusted the Mayv's stance. His hands staying right at their hips. Ianto knew Ashton was still getting used to the idea of voices in their head. So he tried to speak to them aloud when he could. The Mayv acknowledged the Alpha's presence, and took a shot, a short burst of bullets, hit a Weevil target in a perfect cluster, right in the heart. "Very nice, try to ignore me and keep going." Ianto ordered next to their ear, before sucking on the lobe.

Ashton groaned, but nodded resolutely, wondering how long they could hold out. The Lynxian started slow, a touch here, a soft kiss there. It wasn't too distracting and they kept getting kill shots. Then a sneaky hand slipped under their shirts pulling their bra cups down. The Mayv couldn't stop the moan, and shot wide as fingers teased at their nipples.

"Breathe little one, center yourself." Jones purred, even as he pressed his hardening cock into the Omega's pert arse. He could feel Ashton trying to calm their racing heart. "Good you're doing so good." The Alpha praised, trailing kisses along the Mayv's throat as another burst of shots sounded. "Hmm think you can aim with my hand on your cock?"Ianto mused, said hand reaching into their skirt/trousers. Ashton shook their head honestly. "Should I do it anyway?" The Lynxian chuckled, when they nodded enthusiastically.

They put the safety on and set the gun down on the table to be safe. "Please Alpha…" Ashton whined in anticipation. They planted their feet in a wider stance, a clear invitation, and Jones's hand wrapped around him. The Mayv could't grasp what was making this feel wrong. Then they realized… 'What about Alpha?' Ashton whined and pushed back, but Ianto had other ideas. Suddenly, finding their Skirt/pants around their ankles, both shirts off, and bra pushed up. Ianto had them up on the gun table; their pre cum and pussy juice stained, lilac panties were pulled to their knees. Ashton groaned, as a hand wrapped around his and his Alpha's revealed cock. They grabbed for the Lynxian, needing to kiss him and thankfully, the bid for another connection was easily accepted.

The Alpha knew Jack was watching, enjoying this, but that wasn't the reason he did it. Ashton and their Alpha, had yet to really experience each other. His two little ones, obviously gained/felt a deep connection through sex, the joining of bodies, of souls. Many cultures practiced the same ideologies, some alien and some Sol 3 based.

Lynxians happened to be one of them. Yes he loved Izen like a sister, they'd still had sex, frequently… Jack never begrudged him that. His guard had actually accepted his nesting and courting gifts, unlike Alexandra. Izen had found them sweet, and meaningful. Obviously they didn't breed, or if they ever had she never told him. Jones promptly stopped thinking as Ashton, directed his hand to their empty cunt with a soft begging whine. He grinned against their lips. "Hush little one Alpha's got you." Ianto cooed, while he pressed two fingers into their wet pussy. Neither hand ever lost it's rhythm.

Another digit and suckle to their pebbled nipples later, and Ashton right along with Jones, was shooting cum over their fists. While the Mayv's cunt clamped onto the Alpha's fingers. "Wow… We… Wow." Ashton breathed, feeling like every intelligent word fled their brain when they came. The Lynxian chuckled, muzzling and snuffling the now silver And black hair.

Same cut, new color.

Kayla, herself, was sporting a veritable rainbow of pastel colors. Pretty ingenious the way they'd figured out and rewired the same thing, that had once made all of Owen's hair fall out. Now the two basically had their own portable hair salon. When both of them had arrived. The two were searched, as they expected. Ashton had confessed about what the two had thought was just a futuristic sex toy a couple days later.

Leave it to his Mate to know Exactly what it was.

They'd been allowed to keep all, but a ruined pair of trousers, which were promptly thrown away. The team, minus Gwen, had walked around with 'silly' hair that day. Jack's ice blue bouffant was glorious, not to be out done Ianto's bubble gum pink, beehive reached frankly, impressive, heights. Owen sported an epic green 'hawk' and Tosh had switched between rainbow dreads and corn rows. Seeing no harm in the two having the tech in the hub. The Captain let them keep the items as long as said tech, didn't leave the premises.

"Can we at least clean up before we tell you why we're so pissed." Ashton mumbled, feeling decidedly sticky. They grimaced, as they looked down their cum splashed, belly and chest. Groaning as Jones licked a trail up to a covered nipple and their cock twitched in interest. "Traitor." The Mayv hissed at it weakly. Openly moaning, as the Lynxian suckled both of their tastes from the perky nub. They held their Alpha to their chest.

**~ISR~**

Her fingers wound into his hair, her arms around his neck as they kissed. She watched the monitor behind him and he watched one on his desk. "Please Daddy, in me, don't you want to fuck my pussy, it's so wet." Kayla cried, as she ground down on his still covered cock. Her layered lace skirt rucked up her thighs, dark jean shirt open, showing her supple breasts above her apple red bra.

"Oh baby Daddy's going to fuck you good." The Captain replied, fitting a hand under her to open his trousers. He yanked her Cotton panties aside. She groaned as she felt his cock head tease the folds of her aching cunt. "This what you want baby? Beg for Daddy's dick, beg with that sweet mouth." Harkness teased, letting her work those soft pussy lips over his length, but not entering her yet.

"Please Daddy, please give me your big hard dick. Oh please, it'll feel so nice inside my warm, wet pussy." Ren whimpered, as Ianto continued to wank Ashton off on screen.

"You beg so beautifully baby girl how can Daddy deny you?" Jack replied, finally guiding his length into her quivering sex. She gasped, her back arching as he gave a series of sharp bucks of his hips. Then slowed to a more steady rhythm. "Fuck! Baby your so wet. You love Daddy's cock don't you? Pussy is gripping me so tight. Mmmm."

"Gods yes! Daddy, baby loves your big hard dick. It's so deep Fuck me harder Daddy. Give me more, oh please." Kayla cried, not even watching, too immersed in her own experience. She was literally bouncing, as he guided her hips against his. Pistoling in and out of her sopping cunt.

The Captain gently griped her hair, just enough to give a little tug. "Cum for Daddy, baby girl, cum Now!" Harkness ordered and her nails raked his back, as her muscles tensed and released. He thrust a few more times, before following, his orgasm explosive as he groaned loudly.

**~ISR~**

If they were watching the other feeds, the two would see Gwen look up at the office in curiosity and dawning horror. She knew where Ianto was and she had just been talking to Tosh and Owen...

That meant…

She was about to stomp up there and stop whatever travesty was going on, when Owen grabbed her arm. "Weevil sighting, Come on Cooper, lets go!" He huffed, only a bit gentler about pulling her towards the exit.

**~ISR~**

"Fuuuuuuuuck!" Ren groaned, back in the office.

"I concur." Jack snorted, as his head fell onto her shoulder and he lazily turned to kiss her neck in reverence. Her pussy continued to pulse around him and he marveled at still being hard. The Captain gently held her waist, as he helped her hips move. "Daddy's still hard baby and your cunt wants to cum on my cock."

She found it true as sparks raced through her. "Fucking hell, flip me over, spank my arse and pull my hair. Make baby cum Daddy." Ren requested and he did just that.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

Down in the range the Alpha was about to give in to what he wanted.

"I'm going to fuck your tight cunt Little one. I wasn't going to, but you look so beautiful my Omega. Panties around your knees, covered in our cum." Ianto purred, then he fireman carried them to a free table and laid Ashton across it. Yanking everything off despite how sexy it looked.

"Alpha, please Alpha." The Mayv whimpered, when fingers entered their still wet pussy, teasing, almost tentative.

"Is that a yes beautiful little one?"

"Yes Alpha please fuck my tight cunt!" They begged, grabbing the Lynxians wrist, to keep it in place, as they suckled cum from the fingers. Almost sighing,

as their legs were lifted over Jones's shoulders. Ashton let out a long wail, as Ianto's hard cock impaled their waiting sex. "Oooh yes Alpha! Fuck, its so deep!" they reached for their cock, as the Alpha started a slow, but insistent rhythm.

"Soon maybe, I'll split your tight pussy on my true knot, would you like that little one?" Ianto asked, adding, "I'd stuff your sweet cunt so full." The Lynxian grinned when the Mayv couldn't even answer, just moan at the idea. He ignored the cooling fluid, as he leaned in to kiss his blissed out Omega.

Ashton easily brought his hands up to thread into their Alpha's hair. A continuous whine sounding at the friction on their own cock and the slick drag of Ianto's sizable length stroking their tight, wet pussy. "Please Alpha I'm so close." They cried, to which Jones upped his pace and yanked their hips back.

"Cum for me little one, I want to feel you cum."

"Alpha!" The Mayv cried out, sex clenching, as it's juices flowed and ropes of new sterile cum, spurted from their length. The Lynxian roared his own completion a few thrusts later. Carefully setting the Omega's legs down, before leaning in to kiss them. The two cleaned up enough to make it to the showers.

**~ISR~**

"This is starting to be a pattern Yan." Harkness remarked, looking over his shoulder. Kayla had gone not two minutes ago, leaving the three alone.

"I'm so fucked." Ashton mumbled, but they did so with a smirk.

"That would be the idea little one." Ianto chuckled guiding the Omega under the warm spray of water. "We both like bottoming, so take your pick." The Alpha purred reaching past the Mayv for the shampoo. "Don't think I haven't noticed that gold plug in your arse either." He added and Jack said he needed to see.

"Baby just enjoys being naughty don't they?" The Captain purred. Nearly taking the large plug out, before gently, but firmly pushing it right back in. "I think they need a cock in their arse at the very least. Don't you Yan." Harkness grinned, before reaching to pull his Mate into a kiss.

"I think you might be right Mewlinae." Jones agreed, watching Jack continue to play with the plug, twisting, and pumping it, all while Ashton let out little mewls and keens.

"Ooooh Daddy, I bet your big dick would feel so good." The younger Omega responded. They could see what Kayla had meant; when she talked about her experience. How she loved Ashton so much, and nothing could ever change that. But still, having the two men, so focused on her alone, made her feel powerful and so special.

"What would you like little one? I could let you suck me, fuck me, or I could fuck your tight cunt while Jack fucks your arse." The Lynxian offered, turning the Mayv to wash the shampoo out. Letting them think a bit without the Captain's teasing.

"Could you both hold me up, while we do that last one?" Ashton asked a bit sheepishly, feeling really vulnerable. Both men recognizing the signs of an Omega Drop beginning.

Ianto had a better idea and soon his Mate was seated on a fluffy towel, as the other Omega slowly worked their plug stretched hole onto his lubed up length. The Captain helped spread the Mayv's legs, hand around their hard cock, leaving their sweet cunt open to a kneeling Alpha. Ashton's head lolled back on Harkness's shoulder as the older man gave a few experimental thrusts.

"Oooh Daddy! That plug felt good, but ooooh your thick cock , so full." The Mayv moaned. "Our pussy is empty though." They added with a smirk.

"Such a cheeky little one. Why don't you tell your Alpha how badly you want his dick in your naughty cunt and maybe I'll give it to you." Jones grinned, wanking himself, as they watched and Jack shallowly thrust, keeping his hands away from the other Omega's twitching sex.

"Please Alpha! Please need your cock so bad. Please I'm sorry Alpha." Ashton begged, feeling weirdly repentant for their teasing. Before they could think more on it, Ianto was sliding back into them.

The Lynxian let out a soothing purr. He should have known better than to tease them during a drop of all things. All it seemed, was forgiven, as two moans sounded when he moved. It didn't take long for them to work up a good rhythm. The Mayv mewling happily at the safety and pleasure surrounding them. "Feels so good little one, my beautiful Omega's, all three of you are so precious to me." Ianto praised, adding Kayla even though she wasn't in the room at the moment.

Ashton preened at the words. Everything was combining and they could feel their orgasm 'winding up for the pitch'. First there was Daddy, slick cock filling their arse so full. Then Alpha's sizable dick, hitting all the right spots in their quivering pussy. Finally, their own length getting friction between their and Alpha's stomach. Not to forget all the kissing, caressing, and dirty talk. Fuck all, they never stood a chance. "Fuuuuck! Daddy! Alpha! Cummiiiinggg!" The younger Omega cried, their release creating a chain reaction between the three. The hot cum from the other two, causing a ricochet orgasm that nearly had the Mayv blacking out. They whimpered, as the Captain pulled out and they felt cum dribble from their stretched hole. "That was some of the best sex we've ever had, but we think we need to go sleep for a week now…" Ashton half mumbled, half giggled into their Alpha's shoulder. The man having slipped out, but was still holding them.

"Nothing like great sex to make you sleepy." Harkness chuckled, as the two helped clean each other and the younger Omega up. All three alternating lazy kisses till they all were done and the water was shut off.

"Hmm, Ashton never did tell me why they were so upset earlier…" Ianto mused, as he wrapped a towel around them. Then took one for himself. The younger Omega just started talking without thinking.

"We were mad cause Kayla told us last night. How it was really that Cooper skitch, who made her trip, spilling 3 mugs of hot drink on herself, and then the drag her under an ice cold shower, pretending she was trying to help." Ashton blurted with a hazy yawn. Rubbing a different towel over their hair.

"WHAT!" Both Jack and Ianto yelled in tandom.

The Mayv blinked slowly at them, realization dawning. "Awwww Fuck! Ren's going to kill me…" They groaned, leaning back into the wall and sliding defeatedly to the floor.

**TBC...**

**...**

**LUV Y'ALLS**


	4. Ianto Jones or Sylvaris of House Eyrlin

**Ok so this ended up waaay longer than planned. Which, Yay right!? I spli it, and hopefully the bonus scenes I turned into another chapter will be done tonight at usual posting time. (fingers crossed XD)**

**For now**

**ENJOY!**

**_RECAP/Background Info_**

**Ianto Jones/ Sylvaris, Envoy of House Eyrlin**: Lynxian Alpha and Youngest member of The Lynxian Elitist Congregation. (A sort of Council/Species Historians and/or Leadership) **Age:** Looks 23, but due to Cryo/aging, is really more like 220 yrs old.

**Ashton Mayven/The Mayv:** Gender-Fluid, Intersex Omega. Engineer and Weapons Expert. **Age:** 20

**Kayla Rennin/ Ren:** Female Omega: Human, used to work for U.N.I.T. Xenohistorian and Xenolinguist. Not an expert, but still familiar with various weaponry. **Age:** 24

Felix Pioter and Izen Janra/ The Cubs: Force bred from and subsequently Carried by Sylvaris. Genetically 'Sired', unknowingly by Jack Harkness. Still being tested for compatibility, to de-freezing/reanimating. (Owen swears the two are almost ready and all, but cleared, Promise!)

**_Time Frame/ Setting:_**

Takes place in current time. (I. E. Story started posting in 2017)

Sometime after, Random Shoes S1 Ep9. (Ianto's reveal messes with the Timeline henceforth though...)

I may tackle some of the more 'cannon plot points' after said ep. I may not, and not in order anyway. (Anything not covered you want to know? Feel free to ask in the comments. ^_^)

**…..**

She couldn't decide if she should stand or sit at his desk. The Alpha had to be back soon. Kayla couldn't stop herself, she started to pace. Her mind was a mess. It really shouldn't be that big of a deal. Telling Ashton last night however, that she'd been lying to them, had been nerve racking. Now, not only did she need to find out if she'd been insulting, or upsetting. The two's new Alpha, basically the entire time. Ren had a secret to tell them too. When you just forgot about something and didn't know to tell it, was that a lie? Had she been lying to them too? Kayla held the giant tome tighter to her chest and continued. Spinning on her trainers, lace skirt fanning out, when she pivoted to start a new 'lap'.

"You will wear a grove in the floor at this rate little one." Ianto remarked with a chuckle. Smiling in curiosity, as he Watched her, 'eeeep', stop, and look over at him. He wondered what had kicked up her anxiety this badly. So he waited patiently for her to speak.

"Sylv- I…I mean Ianto!" She caught herself at the last minute. Blushing, while she bit her lip, and turned her gaze to the floor. Gotta work on that whole, 'thinking before you speak thing.'

'Oh, was that all this was?' He thought feeling slightly sorry now, for not having talked with her about this before. "You may call me Sylvaris little one. I've found, I like it that you do." The Lynxian grinned, blue eyes glowing, tail twitching. "Especially when you moan it during our bonding."The Alpha purred, the cat like grin, showing off sharper teeth. Longer, but not 'cat form length' tongue wetting his lips, when those eyes roved her, care free dressed form.

Now was so not the time, but her pussy pulsed, and her thighs clenched at that look. She shook her head, then sagged. "That is such a relief, I thought you'd be, I don't know, mad? Annoyed at the least." Kayla admitted with a sigh. She looked away, but there was a shy grin at his own smile. Then she revered what she was holding, and tensed again.

"I assure you precious Omega I am not, but my name isn't the real reason you're here." Sylvaris started, and noticed her fidgeting as he came closer. "Why do you fear me little one? Whatever it is. I'm sure there's a good explanation." The 'retired' Envoy soothed, reaching her, he took the tome, put it on the desk, and pulled her into his arms. Letting out calming purrs, like most Alpha/Omega's would release their scents. Ren sagged and answered him with a 'rumble' of her own.

"I'm sorry Alpha, Just feels like, any emotion is just so… Big right now, you know? Gods I'm a mess." She mumbled, nuzzling the soft silky fur, wrapping around the back of his neck. Kayla was happy, he was accepting his Lynxian self. Unless in the company of those who didn't know about his Alien origins, the Alpha stayed half shifted, or rather the 'Preferred ' form for a Lynxian. 'Beast mode' and/or 'Hulking out' as Owen liked to call it. Was for sleeping and/or relaxing, being indulgent.

"You've not been free a fortnight and already. You have a new job, potential enemies, the four of us are trying to bond and you Are experiencing an Omega Drop for the first time. Of course you're a mess little one." Sylvaris replied, adding. "Now what's the tome for beautiful?"

**~IJoSoHE~ **

She had asked for Jack to be there too. It was in the Hub, having the Torchwood leader here, only made sense "What's up my beautiful loves?" The Captain chirped as he 'bounced' down to them. He had that well fucked look about him. It was sexy, as all hell and she blushed again, when he winked at her.

"I just, I don't wan't you to think we two were purposefully hiding anything from you guys. But when I saw that desk in 'The Lynxian Lair' I remembered something." Kayla explained, picking up the old book. She found a specific page and opened the whole thing. "This isn't a Tome at all! I used it to hide shit from those U.N.I.T. Arseholes, in case they came back." She showed them and inside was a hollowed out space. Nestled inside that, was a mid size broach looking thing. Gilded with opals and sapphires, inlaid in silver, filigree. It was beautiful, but none of them really recognized it's importance.

"What is it?" Harkness blurted, confused and blinking, as Ren gently took it from it's resting place. He was almost sure he'd seen it before, but could't think of where. A file, or book stashed away in a forgotten corner of a massive library? He 'hmph'd at his inability to remember, and turned back to give Kayla his full attention.

"I'm pretty sure it's a key. Lynxians would often infuse jewels, or more specifically, heirlooms with 'digital' information." She stated, eyes bright at the mere thought. "I'd already studied the practice of fusing the two, and saw a picture of your mom Sylvaris." Ren continued, starting to bounce in excitement. Not even checking if the two men still listened. She finished, "Lady Janra was wearing this. I Put two and two together, then made sure to take it from the bunkers Archive and hide it." Kayla walked the key over to a spot on the wall, just passed, her and Ashton's office.

"What are we doing?" The Mayv stage whispered, coming to stand behind Kayla and lean over her shoulder. "Oooh not this piece of junk." They groaned, lifting the broach from her hands. "How many times must we go through this Ren? We told you, it's just a bit of tacky 'old lady jewelry'." Ashton declared, turning it this way and that.

"Then why was it…" She huffed to speak, as she jumped, to try and grab it back from their outstretched hand. The Mayv, wasn't too much taller than her, but it was enough. Sylvaris and Jack just watched the exchange with a grin. Their squabbling bringing Tosh down to investigate. She'd already sent a cranky Owen and an exhausted, but still protesting Gwen home. After what turned into a Weevil chase all over Cardiff, she was ready to go home too. On her way out, she'd passed the Archives, and heard the yelling. "Give it back, you, you… you green bellied Gorfolt!"Kayla demanded, with a frustrated huff.

Knowing what a Green bellied Gorfolt was, All three spectators 'oooooh'd' at the burn. "What did you just call us?" Ashton gasped, gripping the broach, moving the arm behind their back as they stopped. Mouth dropping open as they blinked at her.

"You heard me." Kayla replied, resolute, but winking at them. "Look, if I'm wrong I'll…" She leaned in to whisper about sucking their dick anywhere, anytime, for a month. The Lynxian heard, and whispered it to his mate. Who then quietly told Tosh that, yes, it was something dirty. Toshiko said that was her cue, and left. Sighting her own tiredness, it had nothing to do with the electric charge starting to seep into the air.

Sylvaris had a feeling she wasn't going to be wrong about this, also that she'd have no problem sucking any of them off, anywhere, anytime, regardless of the outcome. Kayla had the 'broach' back, and was asking the Lynxian to fully shift, so he could open the 'secret' room. Once inside, she put the key in her shirt pocket, and pulled out a scanner. A red been mapped the room, then beeped it's results across the screen. Ren walked to the ornate desk beside the bed. She went down to her haunches, and then nodded to herself.

"As I thought..." She mumbled, then looked up. "Jack?" Kayla asked with a grin, looking right at the Captain. Asking him if his VM could null perception fields. He nodded, focusing the process on this room alone. Harkness did what she asked with the push of a few buttons. Her hands hitching up her skirt, barring up to her knees, Ren got down on all fours, and shuffled under the innocuous looking furniture. Ashton said, she sounded really sexy, but why was she grunting and groaning so much? " I'm." *grunt* "Trying to." *heave, grunt.* "Move this Fucking." *Entirely too sexual groan* "Waaaall…" There was a yelp, then a small jagged hunk of something, went skidding passed the threes feet. "Damn piece of Hergaloit shit! I think I just broke a frackin nail! Fuck that smarts…" She grumbled, before admitting aloud. "Ok this is… Not only stuck, but A Lot heavier than I thought." Not entirely an afterthought, she added. "And do believe me, I know my arse looks fantastic from this angle." Ren shook her hips a bit, then, "Ashton? A little help?" They looked small and lithe, but they were actually fairly strong.

"You got it!" The Mayv saluted, before falling right to their, dark jean covered, knees. Their bright green, graphic tee, disappearing under the desk. "Fuck! You're right this is heavy." They grumbled, sliding another broken chunk out from under said desk. The two older men, trying not to, but ending up shamelessly admiring the other Omega's delectable arses, as the two worked. "Looks like old Torchwood was trying to hide another 'Paw' reader." Kayla sighed, as she revealed the hidden device. She flipped the panel open, remarkably it still had power. "Sylvaris?" Ren called, making room for the Lynxian.

/What does it do Yan?/ The Captain asked, going to his haunches, and peeking under the piece of furniture. He'd admit to being really curious. Ianto's peaked interest, spiked his own. His Alpha seemed almost excited. Harkness watched Ianto press his furry paw against the ident pad. He looked up, when a whirring sound came from the desk top. "Uh…Ren… I think you were right…" Harkness murmured in aww and childish wonder.

The Lynxian changed back to his half shift, before helping Kayla stand. She found herself really wanting to kiss him. The feel of his hard body sending a warmth spreading through her. Gods why was she so horny right now? She shook her head, then looked to where they all stared. The surface of said desk, had slid back to reveal a sunken, port, of sorts. One with a broach like shape indented in it. Ren, tentatively stepped out of her Alpha's arms and pulled the key from her shirt. "I'm pretty sure this is yours Alpha." She stated, holding the 'broach' out to him.

Sylvaris took the object, and gently rested it in the well. Suddenly a cover snapped over top of it, and racing green lines traveled the compartment's surface. Weird symbols, he'd 'forgotten' how to read, flashed across the 'screen'.

"It says it's scanning…" Kayla blurted, then. "Information detected." Finally, "Assimilating data." She trailed off, when they all blinked at her. "What?" Ren huffed, hands on her hips. "Did you all suddenly forget that I'm a Xenolinguist with a fascination for all things Lynxian?" She grumbled, before getting a soft kiss from the former Envoy.

"Well fuck us! We're sorry we gave you so much shit about that thing." Ashton exclaimed, watching her pull a chair over. She needed to sit to see the screen without a glare, and be able to read what was blinking. "Welcome Back Envoy Eyrlin, please enter pass code." She translated, and added. "It wants 4 numbers, those are numbers at the bottom." Ren looked expectantly up at Sylvaris. Fingers poised over the odd symbols.

"I don't…" The Lynxian started sadly. This couldn't be it. He couldn't come so far, only to be stoped now. Why couldn't he remember or recognize his own language? He had an eidetic memory, yet when he searched his 'mind palace', the information just, wasn't there. Not hazy, not 'jumbled' just, gone. Sylvaris wondered if he'd even recognize it being spoken aloud apart from the few terms and names, he'd managed to hang on to.

What in the, Merry Fuck, had old Torchwood and maybe even U.N.I.T. done to him?

"Year the Cubs were born." She offered Knowingly. "Cute, very sweet, but I'd change it. So hackable." Ren tsk'd with a giggle when it worked. Standing up and kissing the Alpha's cheek. All of them turned, as the far wall fizzled into an opening, leading down a dark hallway.

"How many hidden rooms can the Hub even have!?" Jack wailed in defeat, hanging his head. No matter how many he'd found, it seemed there was always more waiting.

The Mayv was starting to collate a theory, as to what this beloved 'Hub' really was, but they kept quiet for now.

**~IJOSOHE~**

Ashton went first, then the Captain, Kayla, and finally the Alpha. The tunnel/hallway led everyone to an empty space. Yet, said space was very small. Only the Mayv and Harkness really fit. It felt like being jammed into a closet. "Come back out Mewlinae, let the Pretty Kitty go first." The Lynxian called, and they changed the order they all went down the passageway.

She ended up last this time, but her alpha was waiting and he led her through a now open door, into a massive hanger bay. In the middle sat a white pod, that looked like it would only fit two people. She had a feeling she hadn't seen anything yet. "This is your ship, isn't it?" Ren gasped, eyes wide.

He nodded, and she mouthed 'wow'. He told her that he was going for funny when he named her Mew. She giggled, her eyes sparkling and the former Envoy felt so much love for her in that moment. He decided he had to have her, and he had an idea how.

"Thank you Kayla." Sylvaris purred, stalking around her with purpose. "You kept Her safe, you helped save our, mine and Jack's Cubs. I want to show you how thankful I am?" He grinned, while he backed her to a wall. She swallowed mostly excited, but still a little nervous. "You're so flushed, have you been thinking dirty thoughts little one?" The Lynxian teased, following the movement of her throat with hungry eyes.

She nodded helplessly, the Captain and Ashton must have gone ahead into the space ship. Because the two of them were the only 'people' she saw. "Alphaaaa." Kayla whined, when he stepped even closer. His hard body, flush with hers. Sylvaris put his hand through her hair and leaned in to whisper in her ear. She gasped, her legs squirming, when he outlined all the filthy things he wanted to do with her.

"First I'm going to shift, so I can really taste your sweet cunt. And when you're begging, I'll stretch you wide on my true cock. I know you can take it little one. Oh and you will wont you. Every thick inch, caressed by your dewy pussy. Then, just when you think you can't take more. I'll give you my knot, breed you so full of my cubs. Would you like that precious Omega?" The Alpha growled. The talk making him hard, but she was his focus right now.

Ren felt like her skin was on fire, and he was barely touching her. She felt her pussy throb with want, and his dark chuckle, was soft against her burning skin. It was like she just kept getting, wetter with each word. Kayla could swear, she experienced everything he described, from a rough tongue laving along her cunt. To her quivering sex, taking in all of his True Lynxian sized dick. She continued trembled and whine helplessly, but couldn't speak, so lost in the fantasy he was creating.

"Close for me, aren't you?" The former Envoy purred, and she groaned again, her eyes blown with lust. "Cum for me, my beautiful Omega, Please your Alpha little one. Cum now!" The Lynxian ordered with a growl. Mere seconds later her pleasured moan, was muffled against his lips, while her body spasm-ed, and she started to buckle under the onslaught. He held her close, smelling the evidence of her orgasm, when it soaked the lace of her panties. If he didn't have things to get from Mew, he'd slip between her still shaking legs right now.

"Hey Yan there you guys are, we found the smugglers hold you were talking about…" Jack burbled happily, tapering off when he took in the scene before him. His mate was cooing and purring at Ren, telling her. 'she was such a beautiful, good Omega, pleasing her Alpha.' The Captain quirked his head, he smelled sex on her, only her… Neither looked like they had, had a quickie, when just he and Ashton had been in the ship, either. I mean, he and the Mayv had blown each other, so whatever, but…

Ianto could practically hear the gears, as they turned in his Mate's mind. He kept soothing Ren, while he waited for the Captain to speak, and/or for her to come out of the fog she was in.

"Jesus, Fuck! Did you just make her cum basically on command?" Harkness sputtered, stuck between disbelief and reverence. He'd seen it done before, but usually the lovers/performers in question had, had tons of 'practice' even getting there and a really strong bond. The four of them, had started to form that bond, yes, but it shouldn't be anywhere near that level.

"Not exactly, but yes…? And you did so good little one." Sylvaris cooed, and she giggled, purring back at him. "There she is!" He laughed, happy that said fog seemed to be lifting. She stood up, but didn't completely pull away.

"Seriously, can you do that to me?" Jack asked, only slightly curious. Ok, a lot curious. Trying not to think of all the fun they could have together, with that little trick. Just Imagine, the middle of a boring U.N.I.T. meeting and Bam!

"During your heat maybe. She's deep in a drop and she was already feeling anxious about upsetting me. Not to mention extremely turned on by my preferred form. So I riled her up further, told her it would be please me, for her to cum and then ordered her to do it." The Alpha all, but shrugged. Like the fact his dirty talk alone, causing Kayla to cum was no big deal.

"Huh. Ok then." The Captain mused, while they slowly walked around to the ship's entrance. Neither of the men noticing her shimmy her damp panties off. Until that is, the lace in question smacked Jack right in the chest. He quickly gabbed for them before they fell, and just kept looking between her and the crumpled lace in his hand.

"I honestly don't know why I even try." She grumbled, stomping up the steps. Leaving two flabbergasted men in her wake. Ren looked back, "You two cumming?" She asked with a saucy wink, knowing exactly what she'd just said.

"Not quick enough baby." The Captain purred, stuffing her wet panties in his pocket, before rushing after her.

**TBC...**

**….**

**Luv Y'alls **


	5. Meeting Mew

**Part 2 Yay! **

**Starting some set ups for other Arcs! **

**I love having ideas for this fic!**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

**Ianto/Jack POV**

"So this was your home?" Jack mused, literately flopping face first onto the large bed. It was like diving into a pile of furs. "Reminds me of…"

"Time Lord Technology?" The Lynxian replied, and the Captain nodded. "I think, one of them must have come to our planet. It was before I was born, but for some reason, he/she or they, gifted our House with this ship. I couldn't tell you how it works, just that it does." The Alpha admitted honestly. Distracted, as absently, he stroked one of the walls. "My bearer demanded I take it. When I decided to be an Envoy, and lucky she did too. Torchwood later told us, we should have perished in the rift. I think Mew protected us."

Harkness fleetingly wondered if it was His Doctor, who'd so willingly given them, what was obviously, a T.A.R.D.I.S.? Or was it another Time Lord altogether, and why just to the one Family? He couldn't help it, the Captain chuckled, Jones Ianto Jones, always surprising him. The Omega watched, and the ship practically purred, enjoying Ianto's touch. "My Alpha owns a T.A.R.D.I.S.! Claim me Ianto, fuck me in your space ship!" Jack begged with a salacious wink, going to all fours and shaking his hips, while the Lynxian shed the clothes he didn't want to destroy.

/Call me Sylvaris, Mewlinae. I want you to scream my name, when I'm knotting you./ The former Envoy purred, as he sifted to full cat form. His mate was nude, groaning when the Alpha ordered him to prepare himself. /So beautiful you are, my Primary, such a lovely Mate. I'm going to mark you, breed you, make you mine./ Sylvaris promised, while he stalked around the bed.

The Captain groaned, calling out his Mate's Lynxian name, when a long, rough tongue joined his fingers in the preparations. Soon he was deemed ready, and something, a might bigger, breached his empty hole. /I love any way I can please you Yan, but oooh I missed this, soo full./ Harkness moaned, crying out, when his Alpha picked up his pace almost immediately.

/So good, so tight around my cock./ The former Envoy praised, as nearly every stroke nailed his Omega's prostate. /You're close aren't you Mewlinae, you missed my length stretching you so wide./

/Sylvaris! Fuck yes please!/ Jack cried out, right before ropes of his cum sprayed across the emerald green bedspread. His Lynxian's knot nudging insistently at his rim. /Aaalphaaa!/ The Captain whined, when his lover pushed in with a snarl. Sharp teeth clamping onto his shoulder, while shallow, but powerful thrusts had the knot rubbing up against his punished prostate. /Soo good./ He mumbled, his head lolling, when he felt Sylvaris surrounding him in his soft furry body.

/Cum Mewlinae, feel me fill you with my seed and cum./ The Alpha urged, roaring, while he pumped his lover full and the Captain wailed, as more of his cum joined the rest. The Lynxian rolled them away from the wet spot to wait out his knot, nestled snuggly in Mewlinae's clenched hole. "I'm never getting away from that horrid nickname am I?" Sylvaris huffed, good natured.

Must be all the oxytocin in his system right now.

"Nope, I don't care if your real name is Fauntleroy, still my Yan." Jack hummed, snuggling into his Mate's hold.

"Rest while my knot goes down, then we should go make sure our naughty little ones haven't done anything to Mew that's irreparable…"

**….**

**Kayla/Ashton POV**

"This ship is huge! Are we lost? Maybe we should just, I dunno, sit still and wait to be found?" She offered, trying to be the voice of reason. Ren thought Jack would catch her before she got too far. Instead of a much better sounding time, of the Captain eating her bare pussy. She was trailing Ashton, going in circles, her feet aching and Gods, was she sick of the cool air blasting up her skirt, practically freezing her cunt. Discretely rubbing her aching sex barely kept it from actually hurting, let alone bring her any kind of pleasure. Fucks sake, she was really regretting, tossing her panties at the other two. Kayla, had been so sure it was a sexy move that would surely pay off.

Yeah, not so much…

Damp and uncomfortable as they were, they probably would have been better than nothing. She looked up and realized the Mayv, was no longer in front of her. "Oh you have Got to be kidding me!" Ren exclaimed in frustration, turning all around and seeing nothing, but long metallic corridors. Ashton was gone, just *poof* gone. She called their name, nothing, ran this way and that, nothing. Finally so frustrated, she kicked the wall and twisted her ankle. "OWW!" Kayla cried, hopped around a little, and slid down the wall. Stretching the leg out, she pulled the other one close and started to cry.

"Ren!" The Mayv called. "I thought we weren't going to go of alone?"

"Me! I didn't! One second you were here, then you were just, gone! Gone Ashton! No 'Hey what's this?' Just Gone! Sylvaris was so happy. Now he's probably fucking Jack. So who knows how long that will be, or where we even are in this crazy ass ship. When they do want to find us. I think I just sprained my ankle." She stopped, as another *woosh* of cold air, cut right through the flimsy layers of her skirt. "Fucking fuckity fuck! My bits are so cold, I might as well be Gwen bloody Cooper."

"Well, I for one, am glad you are not That cunt-sickle." The Mayv chuckled, the name fit, that twat had a frozen cunt of doom. Total cunt-sickle if they ever saw one. Ashton was still formulating how to get Cooper back. With Sylvaris and Jack on their side they knew it was going to be epic. "We're sorry Kayla, we could try to go back? We…" Ashton stopped, turning around, "You see that cub right?"

"Yeees…?" Ren sniffled then started, and tried to stand. "Holy shit that…that's a T.A.R.D.I.S. Avatar! we're in a Time Lord ship! Ok I'm a still more than a little pissed you've been treating us like intruder's this whole time." She grumbled and the fluffy gold cub quirked it's head. Looking at her with appraising, intelligent eyes. "I'm really fricken cold, will you just scan us already?" A red beam tracked them both and a robotic voice spoke.

'Envoy Eyrlin scent markers detected. Conclusion. Individuals designation changed from Hostile to Friendly.'

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" The Mayv grumbled, and when it told the two it was having fun, they grumbled more.

**~K/A~**

She sat in 'the' Captain's chair, wrapped in a fur lined cloak and pumped up on whatever Mew had provided for pain, as Ashton fit a normal looking sport brace around her foot. "I love this ship!" Kayla exclaimed, while she played with Mew's avatar.

"You love the drugs, is what you love." They snorted, and she made a face that said they where probably right. The Mayv looked up at her flushed cheeks and bright eyes. They surged up and started kissing her. Their arm snaking under the skirt to rub at the still cool skin of her thighs. Neither of them hearing Mew say she was going to go find the Envoy and bring him back. Ashton's fingers slid up to her uncovered pussy. They took the hand out, warmed it up, and worked at rubbing away the cold.

Soon enough, she began to feel it, a soft moan falling from her lips. "Fuckin eat it eat my pussy baby." Kayla cried, drugs removing all inhibition, and impulse control. Her skin felt so warm, cunt dripping before they could even move. "Gods I'm so fuckin horny, Ashton please!" She wailed, her body was on fire, she needed them. Suddenly her legs were around their shoulders, skirt pushed to her waist, as they lapped at her wet pussy. "Oooh baby, yes! Feels so good."

Jesus, she was worse than what they called 'bunker loud'. But Gods was it hot, and she was so wet, they really wanted to fuck her. So they pulled the cape off so it fell to cover the chair and flipped them around, after simply freeing their cock. "Kayla, Angel, fuck you're so wet!" The Mayv marveled, when they slid their hard length into her fluttering sex.

She groaned, as they filled her, skirt covering both of the two's thighs. It was so fuckin sexy when you removed only enough clothes for access. That eager to join bodies. Ren leaned in to kiss them, frantically tearing at they're top. She dove down to suckle at a stiff nipple, while her hips worked in circles

**...**

**Regular Story POV**

Sylvaris and Jack were leaving his rooms when Mew came bounding up to him.

'Envoy! I have missed you! You're friends are in the control room, mid coitus.' Mew reported, looking pleased with itself. The Captain snickered, when sounds of Kayla moaning filtered throughout the ship.

"Quite enough of that I think Mew."

"I could stand to hear a little more." Harkness grinned and Sylvaris elbowed him. Asking if there was anything else. It was almost funny, when the avatar looked nervous. It made the Lynxian growl warningly.

'The female sprained her ankle in the hallway maze… At the time, I thought they may have been intruders... I gave her Menolin to combat the pain.'

"You did what!? Oh Mew, Kayla is an Omega you daft contraption! Surely you scanned them?" The former Envoy complained, and almost indignant, the ship answered, that of course she had. "Then why did you still give it to her?"

Harkness was alarmed to say the least, when his mate took off running, the avatar cantering after them. "What's wrong Yan?" Jack yelled, as he caught up. Somewhat worried to know the answer.

"Menolin has a side effect for Omegas. Think…Tirnelf sex spray,times 30." The Lynxian explained, "Which is why it's never given to Omega's without express consent!" He growled at Mew's avatar. "I'm guessing our sweet Ashton tried, but they are not an Alpha or even Primary, and just like the Tirnelf's spray, that shit hurts when you don't give it what it wants."

**~MM~**

Everything was hazy, something other than pain was skating across her skin, but it didn't do much. Her sex gave another angry clench, and she whimpered. Could you have cramps that you felt in your toes? She did, finger tips too. Mew had said it was to ease the pain and it did, for a bit anyway. Then Kayla felt the heat crescendo into a fire, that the Mayv, bless their poor Omegan heart, managed to quench, again, for a bit. When she could think past the pain, she'd reassure them, this wasn't their fault. In the back of her mind, she knew it wasn't hers either, but that didn't make her feel any better. Ren 'felt' pathetic, crying quietly and shaking with her fingers stuffed in her throbbing pussy, trying futile things to ease the pain.

She didn't even look up when the door slid open. Whatever under her was pulled away. Then there was a 'hushing' noise and a rumbling purr. Kayla was being told to present for her Alpha, and she felt helpless to do anything else. "Alpha!" She wailed, when his larger cock entered her with ease. The pain began to ebb with each thrust. Soon she was moaning, pushing back into him. "Primary." Ren mumbled, when Jack sat back down by them, and kissed her then nuzzled the Lynxian.

"Yeah baby, Daddy's here." The Captain soothed, kissing her again. Ashton had felt horrible, for leaving her side, but the poor kid had been a train wreck. Mew had set up a room they were sleeping it off in now. The avatar staying, so they didn't wake alone.

She nearly cried in relief, when Sylvaris pushed his knot into her. Both finishing with loud groans. The two men took turns 'helping her', each surprised, but not surprised, when she would ask for more. Hours later, finally, the fire inside her burned down to embers and they were able to take breaks between the admittedly fabulous and vigorous rounds of sex. It was like being on the last legs of a heat.

"Daddy?" Kayla called, rubbing her arm nervously, she almost didn't want to say anything, but she could feel her skin start to itch. Alpha was snoozing in a corner, and we all know what happens when you try to wake a happily sleeping Lynxian…

No answer was forthcoming, and she whimpered before she could clamp her mouth shut. /Does it hurt little one?/ Sylvaris asked, ears twitching. Slowly his eyes opened. /The last of it should leave your system before day breaks./

"That's a relief!" The Mayv walked in from the wardrobe room. Wearing what looked almost like an Egyptian skirt and nothing else. Harkness right behind them in something similar. "Don't get me wrong, the bonding is fantastic, but you are not fooling anyone Ren, you're exhausted."

The four had moved to Sylvaris's collection of rooms to be more comfortable. Bringing Ashton along with them. She drank from the bottle they handed her, then said something she'd never thought she'd say, "Thanks for the vote of confidence. It's still fuck or cry right now, sooo…" Ren huffed, unsurprised, when Jack hopped onto the bed, and slipped two fingers into her still wet, still tight cunt, as he kissed her. "Ooooh Daddy! Want your cock so bad." He was more than happy to give it to her, while the Mayv came over to kiss and caress both her and the Captain. The Alpha just lazily watching his Mate's with a pleased smile.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSaT**

Harkness had actually called Tosh and told her at least the Just of what happened. Then he told her to take the day off. Yet she still showed up, stating she would be here in case a certain someone got nosy and came in anyway. Which she did, and no Jack is not in his office. Probably not in his bunker either.

Go home Gwen, The Captain will talk to you tomorrow!

He doesn't, No! Go home Gwen.

Finally the door rolled shut and the klaxon' blared. Toshiko Sato just went to make tea and settle in. If Cooper got any bright ideas and thought Tosh would leave those 4 unprotected, she had another thing coming.

**TBC...**

**...**

**Luv Y'alls**


	6. Ashton Strikes Back!

**As the tittle suggests, its probably the chap you've all been chomping at the bit for. ^_^ **

**It turned out longer than expected, probably because I didn't' skimp on the smutt! You're welcome...probably? If not why are you reading this O_o;**

**Anywho, Enjoy! **

**...**

Ashton kissed Kayla, as Owen's sleep tea took effect. "Fuck you were magnificent. So sexy my Angel, but you need to rest now." Fleetingly, they really wanted to pummel Mew, but the daft thing had never met a 'Human' Omega, and had just assumed, the halved dose of Meno what's it, would be ok. The Mayv reluctantly agreed, they couldn't honestly blame anything for something it didn't know. They left their lover sleeping and made their way to Jack's office.

Shutting the open door behind them, Ashton turned to see three people waiting. "Kayla is going to be pissed, but I don't care. Tell us you have a plan to get back at Gwen Fucking Cooper!"

**~ASB~**

The next morning, Jack and his Alpha, faked a retrieval. Staying out for a good two hours to make it seem more authentic. Ashton was pretty sure they fucked, if the look on the Captain's face was anything to go by. The Torchwood leader walked by, and set a clear containment box with an innocuous looking, little cube inside, onto Ianto's desk. Just knowing Cooper would play with it. Ren was confused, sure she'd seen the 'Rubik's Cube' like thing somewhere before. She couldn't place it, shrugged, and just went back to helping Tosh with a translation. Pretending to fix the computer at the Lynxian's desk. The Mayv watched, trying to hide their smirk, when as expected, Gwen removed the cube, and curiously began to fiddle with it. She was being somewhat cautious, but only just.

Harkness returned with Sylvaris from the kitchenette, walked by and told her it wasn't a good idea to 'play around' with Alien tech. As if on cue, she openly scoffed at him. Harkness just turned away with a shrug. "Can't say I didn't try."

"Oh come on Jack, not everything is out to kill us." Cooper, rolled her eyes, not knowing her boss, and the former Envoy, knew exactly what it was, and she had about 10 seconds before…

Tosh jumped back just in time to miss most of the fall out of the cube's explosion. Black, tar-ish gunk covered, like Covered, Cooper, a stray splash landing on Toshiko's shoes. The gap toothed woman just stood there for a couple stunned seconds, then she let out a hideous shriek.

"How many times have we all told you not to play with Alien tech Gwen? Better hit the showers before you really ruin tea-boy's floors." Owen sneered, the Welshwoman was some unknown shade of puce, But couldn't find a response, before she 'waddled' to the en-suite, quick as she could.

Tosh had come in to remove the ruined clothes, and when she left. Ashton strolled up to lean on the barrier between them, and the gap toothed woman. "Bit of advice Cooper, Cow eyes and big tits only get you so far in life. This isn't Love Island. So play nice and we'll play nice, be a skanky bitch and mess with us or ours…" The Mayv chuckled, and entered the stall, backing a nearly naked Gwen under now freezing water. "Well, put it this way, we came here to chew bubblegum and take fucking names." They stopped, then flashed an evil grin at a shivering Gwen. "We're all out of bubblegum!" Ashton finished, starting to walk away.

"Is that a threat!?" The Welshwoman yelped indignantly.

They stopped, and turned with an evil, but almost pitying grin. "Oh pet, my deer sweet lamb… It's a promise." Using Cooper's placating, and fake sweet words against her, the Mayv answered with a condescending nod.

**~ASB~**

"You should have seen that twat's face, Gods that felt good!" They burbled happily, as they walked into Jack's office. Only to have, one pissed off Kayla stomp by.

"I cannot believe you!" She hissed, trying not to disturb Myfawny, while she kept stomping down the stairs. Torchwood's new Xenolinguist wasn't usually like this. Like she'd told Sylvaris, her emotions where just so much of a mess right now.

"Ren! Ren wait!"They called, desperate to catch up. "Will you stop!?" Finally they managed to grab an arm and turn her toward them. They knew she'd be mad, but This mad?

"Ashton what the fuck!? You told them?" She accused, and when she thought about it, it was more the broken promise, and she was going to tell them herself, but then they found Mew, and that whole thing with the Menolin and… "You swore on Mr. Izzy!" Ren threw out, it was like swearing on a Bible, like a pinky swear. And they hung their head, knowing they had seriously messed up.

**.**

**.**

Neither of them seeing or hearing the three in the office, wonder who, or what was a Mr. Izzy. Tosh brandished a blue tiger plushie that ironically let out a kitten cry when squeezed. "This, is a Mr. Izzy." Toshiko replied, making the toy 'mew' at them, much to Sylvaris's delight.

**.**

**.**

"I can't, I can't even talk to you right now. Just...ugh…" Kayla grumbled, unable to find words. She had an idea, not entirely sure it would work, but she'd take an empty room over the Central space of the Hub right now. "Don't follow me."

The Mayv let their hand drop from her arm, and watched her go. Knowing what she really meant was don't follow me, yet… They had a feeling they knew where she was going, and headed slowly that way. Ashton didn't turn, kind of forgetting the three still in the doorway, but kind of figuring Jack would find a way to follow if he really wanted.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

She slowed down, when a soft glow started to lead her along the walls. Turning a corner, then bringing her to the end of a hall. Kayla stepped into a music room with a raised dais. "Yep, Torchwood has it's own 'Room of Requirement'."

"I understand that reference." The young Kitsune smiled at her. It was a glowing blue tinged white. 7 tails, and all wiggling excitedly. "You don't mind being heard, you want to perform, but no one ever gave you the space, or a chance." Mainframe looked fairly pleased with itself. Showing her around the room filled with every instrument conceivable.

"I'm assuming you already know what I want to sing?" Ren asked, going over to sit at the piano. The emotion roiling in her gut was reaching more than she could take. She needed to get it out and somehow singing just helped.

"Wouldn't be much of an intuitive program if I didn't." The Fox winked, resting on top of the dark wood. "Mew feels bad." It offered, with a pout, kicking its feet somewhat petulantly.

"Well, can't say I'm entirely pleased with her behavior, but I suppose even super advanced alien ships are aloud to make mistakes." Kayla sighed, thinking how she could still feel every thrust, every pair of lips. Like that night was branded into her skin. Mainframe's Avatar seemed to accept this response, and faded from view. She closed her eyes with a centering breath, starting to play from memory. Clear notes ringing out, as she waited for her lover. They both knew what she did, when she was really stressed out. Emotions threatening to drown her, already beginning to leach from her fingertips.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSaT **

The three watched over CCTV, as the Mayv wound through the halls. Finally stopping at a door with a faint glow from under it. "Ok Mainframe, will you let me in?" They crossed their fingers and tried the door. It was a bit stubborn, but they eventually got it open. The door didn't slam, but it shut pretty quickly after they made it through. Ashton grinned, as they looked around. Knowing they had been right about Mainframe. They turned, humming when Nightwish's: Eva, started to play, stepping right onto the dais to join Ren.

**.**

**.**

"Someone please explain to me where all these rooms keep coming from!" The Captain wailed. Flopping into his chair while Kayla started to sing, voice strong and clear.

"My guess sir, is it's really only 2 or 3 rooms, and they change depending on the needs of the occupant." The Lynxian explained, giving Mr. Izzy another squeeze. Closing his eyes, while he listened to her sing. "Sad, but beautiful." Sylvaris hummed, watching Kayla purge her heightened emotions into every note. No wonder she sounded so pure when she moaned.

"They play guitar?" Harkness mused, when the Mayv went to grab the instrument. "And sings too, nice." The Omega added, when he noticed they stood at a microphone. The three listened to a well done guitar solo, before the last chorus began. After sending a water logged Gwen home, Owen had left to get food. So Tosh had followed Kayla when she'd realized, that what had just happened, probably wasn't an accident…

**.**

**.**

Ren turned to them, "Figured you'd know." She murmured, letting her fingers run lightly along the keys. "Not very unpredictable am I?" They shook their head with a chuckle. Waiting patiently, while she collected her thoughts, they owed her that much. "I'm sorry, I'm not, I'm not mad at you…not really… I just… It's all been so much you know? And then this…" Kayla trailed off, tangling her hands in her hair, and tugging to show the frustration.

"So, what I'm hearing is, Meadows of Heaven?" Ashton grinned, quirking an eyebrow, and re-situating the electric guitar. They looked at her expectantly. The Mayv knew the other three were watching, might as well give them a show. Ren deserved to show off. She laughed, cracking her knuckles, as Mainframe's Avatar floated onto the piano.

"You know you're probably giving Jack a coronary." Ren snickered at the Avatar. Her fingers dancing along the keys when the new song cued up. The Mayv playing to perfection, through the solo. The name the two called themselves right in the lyrics of her own featured part. She felt better, she felt settled, as they both belted out the song. The room making it sound like a full live set up was behind the two. Both of their eyes closed, while they immersed themselves, like they'd never been able to before.

**~ASB~**

The three watching, fully enjoyed the concert the two gifted them with. Finally making their way downstairs, when Harper had texted that he'd be back soon with dinner. Setting up plates and drinks in the conference room, for when Owen returned with the promised food. Toshiko going to find Torchwood's Toy Soldiers. Who were of course having make up sex behind the piano.

Tosh came back looking a bit frazzled. "Ok you were right Ianto, you or Jack should have gone…" She mumbled, and the two Mate's grinned at each other. Turning to play 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to see who would Get to go.

Neither heard the door, Ashton too busy suckling Kayla's nipples; while their eager fingers, worked under her plaid skirt to pull her panties down. Ren, kind of 'eeped' when tan Kat boots, entered her line of sight. Then the Mayv's fingers pushed into her tight cunt, and she groaned, before clamping a hand over her mouth.

The Captain chuckled, "Room for one more?" He grinned, kneeling to peak past the Baby Grand in his way. Picking Paper at the last second had been most fortuitous. Harkness started to pull of his clothes when she smiled and said 'of course Daddy.'

**~ASB~**

They pulled her hips closer, teasing Kayla's soft pussy folds; with the drag of their hard cock, before pushing it in. Harkness was naked, as he perched over her stomach. Sliding his well slicked length, through the valley of her equally lubed up breasts. Each thrust putting the glistening head of his dick right between her open lips. Jack gently held her head from the floor. His other hand wrapped around her wrists, as he kept them above her head.

Ren supposed without context, this looked like a scene from a hard core porno. Except she wasn't feeling 'used' by either of them. The Captain was barely putting any pressure on her body, or wrists. Caring more about her enjoyment than his own. The Mayv was constantly caressing her skin and teasing her clit, rather than just mindlessly pounding into her. Harkness could feel her muscles start to shake. He let her up, and moved till he knelt at her shoulders. "That's right baby, suck Daddy's cock!" Jack moaned, before pulling Ashton into a kiss. Her hands wrapping around his hips, as he worked them, and subsequently his glistening length into her mouth.

Gotta love flavored lube.

Jack leaned down to lick at where Ashton and she joined, groaning, when she moaned around his length. To blissed out too care about the spit and lube that trailed her cheek. "Cum for Daddy baby, cum and Daddy'll let you swallow his seed." The Captain purred, feeling her throat muscles quiver in anticipation, while he wrapped his lips around her clit.

Two of the Mayv's thrusts later and it felt like her entire body snapped taught. Her orgasm made even more intense, when she was filled by both lovers. Harkness turning to kiss lube, and his cum from her lips. Ashton sitting back on their knees, coaxing the last of their spend from their still hard cock. Jack turned around and kissed them, sharing his taste, as he toyed with a perky nipple. "Mmm Daddy, I really want to fuck you, can I?" The Mayv asked coyly, hand still lightly stroking their length.

"Oooh Daddy! Yes Ooooh yes!" Kayla moaned, when Jack hefted her right onto his dick. Backing her against a tile wall, that was part of the showers. Showers which just 'happened', to connect to the 'music room.' Once never seemed to be enough when any and/or all of the four lovers were concerned. Then they kissed her over the Captain's shoulder, bottoming out in Primary's tight arse. She groaned, when it made Harkness buck deeper into her already wet pussy. "Call me a frackin cock slut! I don't even care. I'll never get enough of any of you." Ren admitted, pretty sure they felt the same, but still glad to hear them say they both agreed.

After a couple misfires, the three started to work towards orgasm, like a well oiled machine. "Baby so good, both of you, so good for Daddy." Jack praised, each push back, then thrust forward, driving them all closer. Soon they were all crying out, his muffled, head against her chest, mouthing at a stiff nipple, when her cunt pulsed around him setting him off. She raked short nails down his back, as his hot cum painted the walls of her pussy. Ashton was unprepared for just how good the Captain felt clamped around their cock. Release hit them like a freight train, and they slammed forward, thrusting till a second orgasm hit all three. "Felt good fucking Daddy, didn't it Baby?" Harkness smirked, setting Kayla down, as the Mayv pulled free.

"Mmm Hmm, real good Daddy. Where we, did you… like it?" They asked, feeling suddenly self conscious. Ren going to hug them, as if sensing their distress.

"Baby, Daddy loved it! You were so good. Daddy loves bonding with all of his Mate's. He knew Ashton and Kayla weren't marked yet, but the both were still he and Sylvaris's Mates just the same.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

All three managed to reach the conference room, just before Owen. The medic carrying curries for all of them. /Did you enjoy yourself Mewlinae?/ Sylvaris smirked, even as Kayla gave him a nuzzle and happy purr in greeting. The Captain waggled his eyebrows, as he sat next to his Alpha.

/Ashton may be new to a dick, but they know how to use it!/ Harkness winked saucily. Filling his plate, unsurprised when the two Toy Soldiers cuddled, and shared a single plate.

/I think you wore them out my precious Mate. If not for the many times my Omegas have and still will Please me, their Alpha, I might be jealous./ Sylvaris mused, tail swishing lazily, ears relaxed, as he enjoyed the curry.

"So good news, the cubs cleared the tests. Slightly bad is, how do we explain this to Gwen?" Harper stated, before shoveling more food into his mouth. "She'll probably get that what was in the bunker was ours anyway. I doubt she's going to be happy about you and Ianto having cubs however. Even if it was merely a genetic offering on your part Jack."

It was like everyone heaved a collective sigh. "Look, the two of us are basically indentured servants and really have no say in what goes on around here, but really, like really, really. Why the fuck is that twat even still working here anyway?" Ashton blurted, after taking a swig of cola. No one really had an answer. "I get not wanting to advertise all this actually exists. But there has to be someone if it's just another person you need. Maybe one who can actually do the job as asked, and doesn't require secret meetings to 'handle. " The Mayv added seeing as no one was interrupting their musings.

Harkness had to concede the point. He was hoping Gwen wouldn't, but she was more than likely to blow this last chance. Torchwood's Toy Soldiers were great, but unlikely to leave the Hub anytime soon, so even simple retrievals, let alone full scale missions with them, were out. Looked like it was getting to be time to have 'that' conversation with Yan…

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSaT**

Toshiko and Owen had left an hour ago. Sylvaris and the Captain had been called out on a Weevil hunt. Who knew how long that could be. The Mayv was tinkering with another broken scanner. Seemed an unending problem around here, but that was cool, they liked the work. They sat on the old couch under the Torchwood logo, various pieces laid out before them. Ashton looked up when Kayla stepped in front of them. She was wearing an almost sheer pink robe with a black lace trim. Stay up thigh highs, with polished black heals. "What's this?" They grinned, noticing her nipples showing through whatever she wore underneath.

"I thought you deserved a gift." Ren replied, biting her lip and playing with the tie on the robe. Before pulling it loose and letting it drop off her arms to 'swish' to the floor. "You like?" She blushed, standing before them in an almost sheer-er pink babydoll, and g-string panties that really served very little purpose at all.

"Oh we like." The Mayv replied, pushing the table away, so they could sit in front of the couch. "Come sit that pretty pussy on our face." They purred, and she giggled, shaking her hips to show off the pink diamond heart glittering from the plug in her arse before doing as asked. "Our perfect naughty Angel, we're going to eat your wet cunt then fuck that tight arse."

"Ooooh yes baby please!" Kayla whined, as she braced her hands on the couch, and rested her aching sex right over their lips. She hadn't been joking about never getting enough. Having Alpha and/or Primary join in was great, amazing, but right now. Ren needed them to know, they would always be first in her heart. She shook while their tongue continued to drag though her throbbing pussy. They knew she'd orgasmed twice already, but kept going.

Finally she slid to her knees, presenting them with the plug and useless g-sting which they easily tore off. Ashton found lube tucked in the robe and used it to 'fuck' her with the plug, before removing it. They pulled her back, and helped her sink slowly onto their slicked cock. She gasped, when they spread her legs wide as she sat in their lap. The Mayv rubbed at the soft lips of her exposed, empty cunt and suckled at a barred nipple. The baby doll a skirt of fabric high around her waist. "Gods so tight Ren our beautiful Angel." They praised, free hand moving from her hip to caress her still stocking covered leg.

"Fuck! Its soo good." She wailed, as she started to move her hips. Their fingers rubbing her clit, while they leaned in to kiss her. Ashton started bucking in a steady rhythm. Kayla arched with a moan. "Please, so close baby, Gods please!" She cried, rubbing at her clit, when their fingers pushed into her dripping pussy.

"Cum Ren! Cum for us!" The Mayv ordered, picking up their pace till she let out a long wail. Thee thrusts later, they followed; shooting their release deep. Her body shaking with yet another orgasm. "We're starting to think you got more out of this 'gift' than we did." Ashton snarked with a grin, not at all mad. Took guts to buy that while here, let alone wear it. They'd save a copy the delete it from the CCTV.

"Give me a minute and I'll blow you in the showers." She replied with a wink. Trying to remember everything so no evidence was left behind. Ren dumped the items on their seldom used bed, scampering into the en-suit in just a robe and stockings. They told her to keep those on, while they slid their cock between her kiss swollen lips.

They couldn't help, but lift her and press her back to the shower wall. Sliding into her waiting, dripping cunt, while they kissed and licked cum from her lips. "Fuck Ren I love you so much, cum on our cock Angel. Dady's arse is tight, your arse is tight, but Gods your pussy…" The Mayv groaned, nearly pounding into her.

"Ashton! Fuck! Aston baby! Please, so close." Seconds later, both came with a cry before sliding to the floor, gasping for air.

**~ASB~**

Harkness and his Alpha returned to a stray USB, tube of strawberry flavored lubricant, and what looked like the remnants of a destroyed G-string haphazardly kicked under the couch. Sylvaris held the baby pink scrap up with a raised eyebrow, smelling Kayla alllll over it. Jack just laughed, "When Daddy and Alpha are away naughty little ones will play." He'd have to ask them about it later and/or watch what was on the left USB. The Captain looked over, when a bleary eyed Ren walked in from the kitchenette. Wearing a rather cute powder blue sleep set, emblazoned with kittens depicted as unicorns.

"Mmm missed you Alpha, Daddy." She mumbled, walking right into the Lynxian's arms. Purring, as she nuzzled the crook of his neck. The former Envoy pocketed the scraps of fabric. Then hefted her into a princess cary. While Harkness went to pick up Ashton, who'd been passed out on the couch the entire time. Kayla asleep before they even reached the 'Lynxian Lair.'

**TBC...**

**...**

**LUV Y'ALL**


	7. The Cubs Pt 1 Pre Nesting Gifts

**The Cubs Arc begins Yay!**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Sylvaris cracked an eye open to see Kayla draped across him, but she was groaning and fidgeting. Like a momma cat protecting its infant cub, he snorted and pulled her closer. Gently scruff-ing her, while he brought her into the comfort his soft, but strong body provided. He wrapped his other arm around her, as she stilled, nuzzling his shoulder in contentment.

Ashton grinned, and threw an errant leg over the bundle; cuddling in close. Twenty minutes later, Jack walked in from a Rift check, and smiled at the scene. Snapping off a couple of pictures. Before shucking all, but boxers, and climbing in behind the Mayv. Refitting those 'paw readers' had been a great idea. The four of them were the only one's who could enter the 'Lair' alone. As much as they trusted Tosh and/or Owen. Sylvaris still felt protective of his space; especially Mew, and that was understandable.

**~PNG~**

She walked in to see a 'lair' in disarray. It was actually Sylvaris's rooms in Mew. Jack had all but given up, when the secret room simply rearranged itself. Cutting out the original small room and hallway. The ship snugging up to the fake wall like it had always been there. The Captain had pouted, till the Lynxian promised to suck him off from under his desk. Then he was happy again. They should have known then, this had all been going too well for far too long.

"Alpha? What are you looking for? Maybe I can help." Kayla offered, starting to pick up what had been tossed aside. She folded clothes, put smaller things in piles. While she kept grabbing whatever he'd rejected.

"It's…ugh it's stupid. He probably won't even know." Sylvaris grumbled, knocking his head back against the door frame. Why was he so worried when Jack wasn't even Lynxian, did the cubs sire even want them in the first place? Besides a kink, they'd never even discussed breeding. And old Torchwood had tricked him. Who wanted That reminder? His Primary Mate was good at reassuring talk, but today it became real. The cubs would be more than just a thought. Were either of them really ready?

"Well good thing it's me here, cause you know I'll know." Ren smiled, somewhat oblivious to the whole problem, she moved to sit next to him. Petting his ears, as she nuzzled him, purring quietly. He licked her cheek, before spotting just what he was looking for. "A collar for Jack?" She grinned, when he opened the case to show her, a nesting gift, of course! Owen Was waking up the cubs today. Not that he wouldn't, but if Primary didn't accept the gift. Never considering Sylvaris was really worried, Harkness would reject the Cubs altogether…

She just knew, In Lynxian culture, the dominant Alpha, bearer of the cubs or not. Gave a gift to their submissive partner. Proving they would provide. Unlike, well, at least some humans, Lynxian culture cared more for a Nesting gift's grandeur than its sentiment. Thought alone didn't count, not for a Lynxian. Kayla gasped, it was beautiful, totally unlike Harkness, but she knew he would understand. She'd make sure of it. The Collar was dripping in jewels, emeralds being the focal point of the piece. "It's beautiful Sylvaris. Jack will be proud to wear it."

/So sweet little one, but this is just the decoy./ The Lynxian grinned, pulling out the false bottom. He revealed the real gift. A black collar of supple leather, a medallion in the middle, she was pretty sure, was platinum. A coat of arms with a fully shifted Lynxian head on top, and those glowing eyes just had to be sapphires. /It was my father's/ the former Envoy sighed wistfully, adding. /Ifram of House Eyrlin./

"It's even better, Primary will love it!" She gushed, her smile bright, as she stood, brushing off her grey pleated skirt, mostly out of habit. Nothing was really dirty in here. Kayla nuzzled his cheek, then moved to suck on his ear lobe. "Wear what I left out. The Captain will probably infarct." Ren smirked, before she left the room.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

Everything was wrong, it was all so wrong. The Captain's favorite biscuits, gone. His special blend, dumped into the sink. He could still clearly make out the trails left. It really just meant he'd have to brew more, but he'd had it timed perfectly. Now it was ruined, and his eyes zeroed in on just who was to blame. Because of course it would be, Her.

Ears flat, tail angrily swishing, as he stalked up to Gwen, who was blithely eating a chocolate biscuit between sips of Coffee. "Oh pet, could you be a love and make more, had to dump it, bit strong." She simpered, and his hands clenched so hard he dug half moons in his palms. Cooper, batted her lashes, oblivious to his growing anger.

"I left a note, Gwen, didn't you read the note?" Sylvaris growled, barely keeping his voice in check. Feeling like he was ready to explode, and 'Hulk Out.' Didn't she know? Maybe she knew today was important for him, it wasn't every day that he wore his dress Congressional robes. The Welshwomen had to have at least some idea that something different about today, right? True question was, if she even did, did she care? She should, if only to save her own skin. It was common knowledge.

Shouldn't make a Lynxian angry. You wouldn't like them when they're angry…

"Oh sorry love, you know I'm scatter brained without coffee. Just so anxious to get some I guess." The Welshwoman joked, as if this wasn't a big deal. For once Cooper had some idea of exactly what she was doing. Cooper was trying to make the Lynxian mad, Intentionally. Trying to get a reaction from him she could use. If that failed, she'd just have to tell Jack, his beloved 'mate' was fucking Torchwood's new recruit. Someone, had missed a bit of old footage from the gun range. Well she had it, and she was going to prove that Alien was no good. Gwen grinned, as Ianto/Sylvaris walked back to the kitchenette. Either way worked for her. If he had 'lost it' with her. Surely, she could get Jack and the rest to see he was dangerous. It didn't even matter, at least not to her. What she had done, just to get the reaction in the first place.

**CNTSaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

Up in the Captain's office, Kayla was explaining the importance of Nesting gifts. "So should I get him something too?" Harkness asked, already thinking of what to get his Pretty Kitty. Maybe more coffee, but was that gift more for them than Yan? New cuff links? Ones to match the subtle glow of his Alpha's eyes. Designer Dark Chocolate? Or would the Lynxian just feed said chocolate to Myfawny? He sighed and pulled her into his lap, burying his head in her neck dramatically making her giggle.

"Sure, but don't give it for three days or it ruins the ritual." Ren answered with a smile, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. She moved to kiss his forehead. Then pouting lips, unsurprised when he deepened the kiss. His knee rocking up between her thighs. "Naughty Daddy. Playtime's later." Kayla admonished, tapping his nose, when she looked over to Ashton. Who was trying to figure out their bow tie. They were wearing dark trousers with a light blue, flowing bell sleeved top, with a dark blue, plaid, under bust corset. Topped with what was supposed to be a matching plaid bow tie. The Mayv wasn't planning on any projects that would get them too dirty, so they decided to borrow Ren's top. "Here you sexy bitch let me." Ren purred, before she walked over to help her lover.

"Thanks angel." Ashton winked. Unable to help, but grasp her trim waist, that was slowly returning to it's healthy curve. "Later I'll fuck you wearing just the corset." They promised, sucking at her earlobe. Much to Harkness's pleasure they started to buck their hips up when, you guessed it, Gwen threw open and stomped past the closed door…

"Still haven't figured out how to knock I see." They grumbled, as Kayla slid to their side. Tucking into their shoulder, and looking at the other woman wearily. This was pathetic, and totally unneeded, especially today. Which was probably why Gwen was doing it! Two sets of eyes, rolled.

"What do you want Gwen?" Jack sighed, heal of his hand, trying to calm his cock down. He just knew it was about Sylvaris from the manic gleam in her eyes. Did she honestly think it would be this easy? He thought he flirted with everyone the same, why was she so hung up on it?

"Well I just…" Cooper started, then noticed, he wasn't alone in the office. She debated, but really, ruining Kayla's relationship along with, was just too good to pass up. If she was right, Ianto was probably fucking her too. If her boss was, well she'd put a stop to that. All he needed was her. "I didn't want to, honest Jack, but I don't think Ianto is who you think he is."

"Oh this oughta be good." Ashton snorted, crossing their legs and pulling Ren closer. Twirling their purple and silver ear-tail around their finger. The lock, down to chest level. Black, thin rimmed, squarish 'reading glasses' perched on their nose. "Do go on."

"It's, its just he almost attacked me over coffee earlier. And, and well… He's not faithful to you Jack." The Welshwoman declared, and the Captain just blinked. Gwen didn't let the reaction deter her. She almost slammed the CCTV pictures on his desk. The copies where at best, grainy, but you could still tell who it was, and what they were doing.

"Gwen…" Harkness started when she continued to slander his mate. "Gwen…" He tried again, he wondered if this would be enough to stop her. Jack was surprised however, when it was Kayla who finally got through.

"Gods sake Cooper, pull your head out of your arse for once will you!?" The other woman yelped. Apparently one chance was all you were going to get. And no one, no one messed with her Alpha, Primary, and Heart all in one day. That, she just could not allow. "I don't know what you did to upset Alpha, but when I find out what your simple, stupid, Beta bitch arse, did that was so monumentally foolish. All for what probably would have just been, an admittedly fantastic, fuck or two. You can bet Primary letting you keep your job. Will be the least of your problems." Ren stopped and smirked, while she studied her nails. Then full on evil grin, she drove the nail in the coffin. "Side note: Ashton and I know he's a great fuck by the by." Kayla just loved the way Gwen's jaw practically hit the floor.

"Who do you think Ren and Jack were watching, when they fucked so hard you heard the groan from his office?" Ashton remarked, they didn't like to be cruel, or were even trying to be, but they had the feeling if Torchwood had just been brutal from the start? Well, knowing Cooper, maybe not, but mollycoddling just wasn't their style. "Yeah, we saw That CCTV footage. You knew then, and you're still trying this now?" The Mayv made a low whistle.

Before she could say anything, Sylvaris strode into the room with a full tray. None for Gwen, but three mugs were there, along with other packs of biscuits. He turned to go, when he walked past Cooper. Curiously he sniffed the air, and snarled. Ears immediately going flat. "I know you took it, tell me where you put it or this gets ugly!" The Lynxian warned in a low growl, and the gap toothed woman balked and sputtered. Telling the Captain she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Then we get that lie detector, that thing should tell us." Ashton offered, standing up and making for the door. They were almost there when their Angel spoke up. She'd already been remarkably gutsy the Mayv was honestly, surprised with how well, Ren was holding her own against the other woman.

"Strip search her. The daft cow is probably wearing it." The Xenolinguist threw out with a scoff, and her eyes widened when Gwen gulped. If she had her coffee, the woman still on the couch, would have done a spit take. "No way, you're not… Are you really!? Shit I wasn't even serious… That's almost clever." Kayla laughed. Watching, as Jack sat Gwen forcibly into a chair.

The Captain handcuffed one arm down, and leveled a glare at the Welshwoman. "I'd hand it over Cooper, before I really do have you strip searched and trust me it won't be fun. I'll have Harper do it." Harkness warned, and even Gwen believed him.

Torchwood's Toy Soldiers sat on the couch, diligently trying to soothe a disgruntled Lynxian. Kayla scratching his ears, and Ashton stroking a hand along his back. She would try to nuzzle him and purr to him every so often. For the most part it seemed to work. Though a murderous glint still remained in those glowing blue eyes, till Jack called Tosh And Owen to escort Gwen to the cells. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but we suppose even that twat. Deserves better than being locked in an under ground bunker with a limited food supply." The Mayv sighed, watching her go.

"Awww Yan I love these! My special blend too! Ok where's the paperwork? Oh Gods I need to make a call to U.N.I.T. Don't I?" The Captain wailed, sagging dramatically into his chair. He cracked an eye open at the lick to his cheek. Hope blooming in his chest.

"Call it pre-nesting gifts Mewlinae." Sylvaris chuckled, grinning as he noticed the other two sneak out with their mugs. Then he dropped to his knees and scooted under the desk. "This me keeping a promise." The Lynxian purred, before nuzzling at the still present bulge in his Omega's crotch.

Harkness groaned, when his Alpha released him, and took one long lick. Jack felt almost boneless, as the former Envoy continued to work him up to the edge. Only to back off at the last. /Please Sylvaris, please let me cum!/ The Captain whimpered. Skin flushed, panting, and moaning. Practically yelling, when his Mate swallowed him down and sucked hard.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

"Ugh is it over? Are we finally done with her?" Ashton grumbled, luckily setting down their coffee before getting accosted by a very excited Kayla. They didn't argue when she pulled at their bow tie. Or when she pulled the blue top out from under their corset. Not even when she pulled said top off. But when she went for her own top, the Mayv stopped her. "Easy Angel, there's time." They murmured. Kissing Ren's lips and down her throat. "Now, up on the desk, and slowly take off your top and your panties." Ashton directed, and she groaned at the veiled command in their tone.

She'd felt so keyed up after the whole confrontation with Gwen. Neither noticed, or cared, they hadn't made it to the two's 'actual office'. Now she was, in naught, but a flipped up grey skirt, navy blue thigh highs, and a lace bra that really left nothing to the imagination. Riding the Mayv, while sat in Sylvaris's wing back desk chair. They still wore trousers, but nothing on top save for the under-bust corset. "Oooh Gods baby, your cock is soo good." Kayla moaned, bracing herself on their thighs, as she circled her hips.

They pulled her into a kiss, when they started to move with her. Using their free hand to slip fingers into her mouth, before gently pressing them into her arse. "I can feel your wet pussy clench. You like when we do this don't you Ren?" Ashton purred, moving the digits in her arse for emphasis. She moaned against their lips, and they bucked harder. "Cum for us Angel. Cum on our cock." They ordered, two thrusts later her throbbing cunt pulsed around them, and her arse clenched around their fingers. Pulling them into orgasm right along with.

**~PNG~**

"I hope you didn't break my chair little ones." Sylvaris quipped, making the two still in said chair jump. The Lynxian approached slowly, assuring them that he was joking. "I'm only sorry I missed it." He admitted, removing his shirt in hopeful anticipation. His robes were up in the main Hub, still waiting to be worn. There was a gleam in both of their eyes, as they watched him basically strip for them.

"Please Alpha, please fuck me in the arse." Kayla begged, white a shake of her hips. Reawakening Ashton's dick; still buried deep in her cunt. She hoped the former Envoy knew that she was only ready for his human or half shifted form. Ren trusted him however, and begged again, knowing he'd need the assurance of her consent. Lube slicked fingers joined the ones still inside, stretching further. "Alphaaa… Oooh it's good." She cried, feeling so much, when Sylvaris slowly started to push his cock into her well prepared hole.

One hand found her clit, the other reached over to fondle the Mayv's perky breasts. Soon enough the Alpha's dick was in to the hilt and he began gentle but steady thrusts. Gladly kissing her when she leaned back. Then he was kissing the other Omega. He could tell she was torn between the two, as Ashton picked up their pace. "You're arse is so tight little one. Feels soo good on my cock." Sylvaris praised. "I'm going to fill you up, I bet you'll look so beautiful with my cum dripping out of your arse." The Lynxian added with a purr.

She could feel every inch of either dick, stroking deep inside her body. "Please let me feel, both of you cum inside me." Kayla cried, hanging her head on the Mayv's shoulder, but still holding her Alpha's head so his lips were against her neck.

"Then cum for us, both of us, and we'll both fill you so full." Ashton promised, knowing that neither could she be, nor could either even breed her, but the talk alone was enough. They felt the Alpha up his pace, and leaned closer. "Cum our beautiful Angel." Her long moan was muffled against their skin. Her pussy squeezing and releasing in waves. Her stretched hole must have clamped around the two's Alpha because he slammed into her with a veritable roar.

She cried out, as the duel feeling of both of them releasing so deep gave her a second orgasm just as intense as the first. "Sweet holy Fuck…" Ren groaned, she tried to move only to find her limbs like jelly. Sylvaris, bless his heart, tried to be gentle, but she still whimpered when he pulled out. He cooed softly at her, telling her how good it was. Kayla just wanted a nap. The pent up energy leaching out with each orgasm she experienced.

**~PNG~**

The Captain looked up, as Toshiko rushed into his office. "Jack we have a problem!" The Japanese woman announced, brandishing a new-ish phone that was defiantly not Torchwood's. "Gwen has been calling someone pretty regularly more so the last week. I'm pretty sure it's a U.N.I.T. number!"

**TBC...**

**...**

**I have ideas for a TYTNW Arc/Story, and also an Arc/Story where Sylvaris goes home. Not sure which one to do first, so let me know if you have a preference. **

** LuvY'alls **


	8. Interlude: Taking A Call

**Next chapter Yay!**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Sylvaris bent to pick up an errant pair of cotton panties. The garment rather tame, but it made them even more sweet and sexy. The team had practically forbidden him from going down the cells. Not that the Lynxian would even go. Cooper hated him, but she was more than glad to eat the food he'd made her. Tosh had taken it down, and come back up just shaking her head.

Due to the revelation of Gwen's collusion with U.N.I.T. Jack had ordered a sweep of the Cubs, and Chryo tube for any kind of monitoring tech. The scan was thorough, and would probably take a couple hours, or more. He saw the wisdom in it, but he was still anxious to see Felix and Izen.

"Alpha come eat! Then we want Yan Man Kitty cuddles." Harkness pouted, wrapping the Lynxian in a hug, as he carried a bag of deli sandwiches and crisps in his other hand. The Captain had already sent Owen and Tosh out for their own lunch. The rift was supposed to be quiet for the next few days, and while the programs ran their course, there wasn't much else for him to do, but wait anyway.

The former Envoy, picked up the bundle of other discarded clothing, and followed his Mate to their 'Lair'. An idea struck, and barely inside; he grabbed enough food for him and Ashton. Telling the Engineer to follow. The Mayv merely nodded, and fell into step behind their Alpha.

**~ITAC~**

Kayla looked up, as the two walked by, and into Mew with only their own lunch. Jack shrugged, he was sure he'd get kitty cuddles later. He turned to the room's other occupant; holding what was left, as if asking if she would join him. "Ooh good I am starving" She cheered, practically bouncing over to take the bag from the Captain. Ren giggled when Primary grabbed her arse, fingertips trailing over her pantie covered sex. Maybe it was an Omega thing, but she was only slightly surprised when she felt a throb, deep in her core. There would never be, 'getting too much of her Mates'. "Daddy better finish his lunch, if he wants dessert." She smirked, adding, "You do want dessert, don't you Daddy?" Kayla grinned, looking back at Jack, who was surprised she hadn't stepped away from his touch.

"You can bet Daddy wants dessert baby girl." The Captain purred, thinking how all four might end up, after lunch. He had hoped for just a good cuddle, looks like he'd get more. After watching his Alpha with the other two, Harkness wasn't sure she'd be up for more. Clearly that wasn't the case, and it made him grin. He dipped his fingers past her panties, and just barely into her already dewy pussy. "Cunt wet for me already princess?" Jack grinned, caressing the soft lower lips before pulling away altogether. She actually flushed, as he licked his fingertips. "Mmm like berries and sweet cream. I can't wait."

Ren did her best, not to squirm all through the meal. Her panties, dampening with every loaded grin Primary gave her. She nearly choked on her fizzy drink, when one of his hands slipped up under her skirt, prying her thighs apart without much trouble. Kayla chomped on the straw in her cup, when that hand pulled her panties so they rubbed between her folds and right along her clit. She tried to think of something to say, but her mind blanked, as he continued to tease her. All while he calmly ate his lunch with his free hand. Smiling at her like the other one wasn't up her skirt, making her cunt throb with want.

Sylvaris and Ashton were off, checking something in Mew. Apparently, the two were trying to see if the ship could ever travel again. Remembering, she, and Jack were alone, Ren let herself moan aloud. "W-we, oh Gods, we ate all of lunch Daddy." She used a free hand to push her soaked panties, to her knees. Then held his hand to her dripping sex. Delighted to hear him groan. "Does Daddy want dessert? Baby girl's so nice and wet for you Daddy." Kayla begged, rocking her hips into his palm.

He teased her for a moment with one finger slipping into her waiting warmth. All worries of her being too worn out to play, gone. He hadn't expected to find love like he had with Estelle. Then he found Yan, and though his Alpha would always be more, he loved their other Omegas. Neither Ren, nor Ashton were afraid of kinks, playing around, or trying new things when it came to sex, and it made him all the more attracted to the two. He had a feeling Gwen, never could have held his interest for long. Kayla had been right. One or two fucks, probably would have scratched That itch. Ren, it turned out, was the only woman he wanted, and he wanted her now!

The Captain pulled her closer with his free arm. " Everything off, but the skirt and thigh highs, on the bed, and play with yourself. Show Daddy what you like."Jack instructed, and she rushed to comply. Quickly stripping down to the skirt and thigh highs. Kayla waited to see if he had a more specific position he wanted her in first, she didn't have to wait long "On your knees, but head down, present for Daddy baby girl." She groaned, as she did what he asked. Slowly, he began to shed his own clothes, eyes locked on her exposed cunt. The Captain started to lazily stroke his own cock, when he saw the fingers of one hand spread her pussy lips open, as she slid the digits back an fourth over the folds. The ones on her other hand, rubbing circles around her clit or playing with her breasts.

Kayla felt good, and she felt naughty, what if Sylvaris came back to see her like this? Fuck it! She'd give Alpha a show. She was sure, while she moaned, and played with herself for him, she'd managed to coax out an orgasm, but she wanted more. "Please Daddy Please Want you. Daddy knows baby girl's wet cunt tastes so sweet." She entreated, knowing he loved to hear her beg. Ren wiggled her hips, stuffing two fingers in her still pulsing sex. Moaning loudly, while she sucked her own juices from the digits.

"Easy baby girl, Daddy just wanted to watch a little. Now turn over, so I can eat that sweet pussy. Daddy wants his dessert." Jack smirked, walking towards the bed, while she rolled onto her back. Spreading her knees and playing with her nipples in anticipation. Skirt flipped up, leaving her exposed. He teased fingers through a neat patch of pubic hair to settle against her mound. Then leanned in to lick through her folds. Her head lolled back, as she moaned. The Captain took hold of a thigh and spread her wide to his hungry gaze. Coaxing more, and more sweat juices from her, as he lapped at her wet cunt. He ate her sex like a dying man at his last meal. She orgasmed and he kept going, her body shaking, her nails trailing along his shoulders and arms.

"Ooooh Fuck! I'm sooo close again Daddy, please Daddy please make me cum for you, then you can fuck me hard with your big dick. Ooh Daddy please, my pussy will be so nice and wet. You can spank your naughty baby girl too." She offered, trying to think of what might entice him. Kayla wailed, as Primary rubbed harder at her clit, and pushed his tongue in and out of her sex. He barely gave her time after her orgasm, before putting her back on her knees, pulling the whole skirt down just far enough to lock her squirming thighs together, and basically underlining her still pulsing cunt. The hand in her hair, tugged just enough to send jolts of pleasure.

"You really are Daddy's naughty baby girl, you love this don't you? Just rough enough to make your sweet pussy clench. Beg Daddy more with that, perfect for Daddy's cock, mouth. Tell him why you need to be spanked." Jack instructed, before slamming in to the hilt. He must have used lube at some point, even wet as she was, she should have felt at least some burn. All she experienced, was pleasure at the slick glide of his cock, and stretch of her soaked cunt. Primary slowly thrust into her, his strokes firm, and hitting deep. He reached under to rub at her clit. She moaned loudly, as she came again, but he didn't stop. Ren begged him to spank her, and as an answer, his hand landed with a firm smack. He gave her a few more, one with every buck of his hips. Jack groaned when he felt, who could only be, Alpha, behind him.

/Don't stop Mewlinae, you both look so beautiful./ Sylvaris purred, while he slicked his fingers, and gently breached the Captain. /I'm going to fill you while you fill her. Give you my seed, your greedy hole just begs for my knot./ The Lynxian grinned, long tongue joining his fingers, and Harkness's head fell to Kayla's shoulder. /Such a vision you will be Mewlinae. Beautiful, and wet, Omega pussy, squeezing your cock. Alpha Lynxian knot, stuffed in your greedy hole./ The former Envoy purred, and the older man groaned into Ren's sweat sheeted skin.

She blinked, when Ashton climbed in beside her, and started to make out with her. Then they moved under her just enough. Holding their cock up with one hand, and her mouth to their already wet cunt with the other. Legs spread to give her plenty of room. "Eat it Angel, eat our slick pussy." The Mayv moaned, as they watched Sylvaris pump three slick fingers in and out of Harkness.

"Fuuuck Yan! Alpha please!"The Captain cried out, as the Lynxian continued to slowly prepare him. Leaning back to kiss his Mate, as he upped his pace a little. Somehow, Ren had managed to keep her own rhythm till now, despite the pleasure swirling in her. Plump, cherry lips glistening with Ashton's juices. Her tongue licking in and out of the Mayv's sex. Tasting Alpha's cum, and finding she liked it. She had no choice however, when Harkness started to go harder. Kayla broke away to moan, feeling when the former Envoy thrust his cock to the hilt into Jack. Sylvaris giving a few thrusts before shifting into full cat form. "Ooh sweet Gods!" Jack groaned, unable to help thrusting even harder into Ren's slick cunt, as the Lynxian started to pound his larger dick into him.

She was working up to a fourth orgasm, as she felt paws pull her hips back. Right into Primary's almost frantic thrusts. Ren lifted her head, to let Ashton basically use her mouth; not knowing if she could continue other more complicated things and still wanting to give them pleasure. Thankfully the Mayv understood, and held Kayla's head gently, as they worked their dick in between those cherry lips. Ashton spilled hot sterile cum down her throat a couple minutes later. Moving again to simply watch, while they jerked off. There were paws caressing her hips, brushing across her breasts and tweaking the nipples. While the Captain rubbed harder at her clit. "Ooooh Alpha… Daddy please." Ren groaned, stray drops of the Mayv's spend, licked from her lips when Harkness pulled her to rest against him, back to chest. Primary's cock, hitting deeper with the new angle.

"Daddy can sire baby girl, he's going to fill you so full. Stuff you with Cubs. Daddy wants you to cum baby girl so he can breed you. " Harkness purred. Knowing, like all Omega's she had a breeding kink.

/Yes, cum for us little one. Please your Mate's, Cum now!/ The Lynxian instructed, his command, triggering her fourth orgasm. Jack, painting the walls of her pulsing pussy caused the fifth shortly after. The Captain's orgasm set Alpha roaring, his knot popping, before he pushed it past Harkness's rim. Filling his Omega with his release, giving the Captain another orgasm. Ren moaned weakly, passing out, when the second wave of Primary's cum emptied into her deliciously abused cunt.

"I guess it's a good thing we got a knot to wait out." Ashton offered, watching Harkness wrap her in his arms, after he gently pulled out. His seed dribbling down her inner thigh, when he did."So is now the time to tell you we might be able to fix Mew?" The Mayv blurted, running fingers through Kayla's hair, while they waited for the knot to go down and for her to wake up.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

All four used the shower room in Mew. Jack having carried her in. "Hey! How's Daddy's baby girl?" He asked, when the warm water from the shower woke her up. Ren tried to stand, only for her legs to give out. The Captain caught her and carried her to a bench still under one of the many shower heads. "Easy princess, lets get you cleaned up ok?" Harkness chuckled, and she sighed with a smile, when he began to wash her hair. The locks now almost looked like an oil spill on top of her head. Primary kissed her as he papered her. Even gently washing her cunt. It felt very pleasant, and they kissed more, but neither tried for anything else. Soon he was helping her dry off, and they both noticed sleep clothes waiting.

"I just had over ten orgasms in two hours. Gods yes I'm taking a fracking nap." Kayla grumbled, adding. "Yes I love you all, and it was Amazing and I loved every minute, but I am wrecked, Please don't fuckin talk to me for like two hours. Unless you want a pissed of Lynxian to look like a fluffy kitty cat, Capisce?" She flopped onto the mattress, that was the size of two king beds put together.

"Well, that's us told." Sylvaris chuckled, shifting to cat form and joining her. Hoping to keep her from having another nightmare. He wrapped her in his arms, licking her cheek and lips. Muzzling her, while he purred. The former Envoy luxuriated in this feeling of Family. Still anxious to meet his and Jack's Cubs and he really needed to present his Nesting gift.

"Yay kitty cuddles!" Jack enthused, they could talk about Ashton's revelation after. Right now they needed to rest and let their bond continue to strengthen. The Mayv curled around Ren, who was in their Alpha's embrace. While Harkness clung to the Lynxian's back. "Stop thinking so hard Yan, sleep."

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT **

The entirety of non-suspended Torchwood, sat around the conference table. Just staring at Cooper's U.N.I.T. phone. Suddenly it started to ring, Jack answered and immediately put it on speaker.

*Cooper?*

"Nope, sorry wrong number." The Captain answered, but didn't hang up. Waiting to see if whoever it was, would dig Gwen an even deeper grave.

*The Hell it is! This is my phone! Who is this?* An angry male voice demanded. Owen grinned. Boy was this U.N.I.T. hack about to get it…

"I figured as much, This is Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood Director, who the fuck is this!?" Harkness barked, exuding every ounce of authority he could muster. He could almost hear the cowering on the other end and grinned. This must be someone knew. New to the rank at the very least.

*Uh um General Jonesguard, s-sir.* The voice sounded almost scared. Harper almost laughed. His boss just sat there with an almost maniacal grin.

"Mind telling me what a General of U.N.I.T. was doing giving a member of My team a private phone?" Jack asked menacingly, tapping fingers against the table. Reaching for the mug when his Alpha brought them all coffee.

*S-she said she had the authority as your 2nd.*

Tosh and Owen, and even Sylvaris did a spit take. "My wha-" Jack started, only to bust out laughing. "S-sorry…" 'more laughing' "Y-you…. Bahahaha, sorry." 'Throat clearing' "You think I would chose someone with no experience, besides being a beat cop who never got promoted, to be my 2nd. Really?" The Captain couldn't believe what he was hearing not only had Gwen lied knowingly or truly believed she was his second. Not just that, but this U.N.I.T. arse had actually just took her at her word.

*She said…* The General started.

"I could tell you the grass is purple, are you just going to believe me without checking? You're a frackin U.N.I.T. General for fucks sake, which I know because we just verified your credentials." The Captain huffed, adding, "Yeah she has cow eyes and big tits, I was probably thinking with my dick when I hired her, but I'm not that stupid." Harkness grumbled, not looking any of his team in the eye.

*So you don't have the Lynxian Cubs or the prisoners from site 18 then?*

Jack bristled, knowing Jonesguard was trying to unnerve him and get him to reveal something. "I'll tell you what I definitely do have. I have, a binding contract, notarized by the Queen herself. One that U.N.I.T. signed off on. Huh fancy that. It Clearly states, anything and everything, at any time, in the bunker in question. Which was well bellow, the seven feet deep land you own, from the get go. Is, and will Always, belong to Torchwood. I. E. Me. So, if I did have either, I wouldn't need to tell U.N.I.T. about it. I think we're done here. General el Stupido." Harkness growled, ignoring the sputtering, as he hung up.

"Gods damn! Makes me want to kiss that bitch Hartman." Ashton exclaimed, grabbing their mug of coffee. "Well that and fuck Jack over this table for being really hot when he's all Alpha posturing."

Tosh and Owen spit take again.

**TBC...**

**...**

**LUV Y'ALLS**


	9. The Cubs 2 Dealing with Change

**I don't know why this chapter gave me so many problems... **

**It ended up feeling right to cut it a bit short. I don't realy like writing strict hour to hour, day to day fics. I want to be able to bounce about in timelines, move the plot along. **

**Anyway, I hope you still Enjoy it such as it is. **

**...**

Sylvaris paced, waiting in Jack's office for him to come back. Clenching the collar like a lifeline. The special robes he wore, flaring with each turn. Revealing a gold lining to match the gold accents; that started at his chest and went up to his shoulder. The Cubs would wake up today! It was actually happening! Mainframe and Mew were creating special spaces for them. Lynxian Cubs couldn't shift out of full cat forms till around the human age of 12 or 4 in Lynxian years and, Owen's tests had concluded Felix Pioter and Izen Janra's growth had stalled when they were 6 AKA 2. The former Envoy hadn't missed too much. He looked up, as the Captain entered.

"Hey Yan, Harper said he's ready when we are. I… Ya-mmmph." Harkness found himself with an armful of Alpha. Easily responding to the kiss, though the Lynxian didn't push for more, so he didn't either. Enjoying the connection between them, as he was 'walked' further into his own office.

/I have something for you Mewlinae./ Sylvaris smiled against his Primary Mate's mouth. Still kissing, still nuzzling. After another minute or so, he stood; not missing Jack's leer at what he was wearing. "I know the Cubs were a gain through trickery and lies... But I hope…" He stopped with a huff, feeling frustrated with his constant doubt. He looked his Primary Mate in the eyes, when the older man reached out, and lovingly caressed his cheeks. The Captain, waiting patiently for his Lynxian to continue; what Kayla had told him was a type of 'Presenting Speech'. The Alpha straightened his clothes, cleared his throat, and resolutely tried again. "I know. I know, you will Always care for, nurture, and love our Cubs, our Family. Just, As This Family's Alpha. I promise to Always protect, provide for, Care for, and love our Cubs, our Family. Please accept this Collar, as a mere token of my commitment to you, my Primary and Sire of our Cubs." The former Envoy finished; then stepped back, and knelt. Brandishing said collar, like he was offering it to a king. His robes brushing the floor, as he waited. In truth, Sylvaris was still unsure. All he knew was that Jack, his lover, his Primary Mate, and the keeper of his heart. Could easily reject his meager attempt at a Nesting Gift . His father's collar, was priceless to him, but it had been sneered at when he tried to give it to Alexandra. The Lynxian couldn't even bring it out when 'mating' with Izen. He couldn't stop the sick feeling that started to roil in his gut, as his Omega's silence stretched on.

Harkness, felt like he was being proposed to, and in a sense, he guessed he was. He looked down to see a beautiful collar. Sleek, but soft black leather band, buckled in back, with a pendant at the front. From its shine, he figured it must be platinum. A Lynxian head with sapphire eyes, over something that he couldn't quite make out. Sylvaris sounded a little worried, and weary. When he softly asked if the offering was acceptable. Jack could've kicked himself for the hollow look slowly creeping into his Lynxian lover's eyes. "It's Perfect Yan. I love it so much, I was speechless. I'm so sorry. I could punch myself for making you worry about my acceptance." The Captain replied honestly. Kneeling down to kiss his Mate, who clung to him in relief, and joy. One kiss became two, lips parted, collar forgotten, but safe on the couch. Hips ground together, twin arousals meeting. "Claim me Alpha, I need you to fill me." The oldest of the three Omega's begged, while he started undoing his Mate's robes. "I want everyone to know I'm yours. Show our Cubs how strong our bond will be." Harkness added, dragging open mouthed kisses down the former Envoy's neck, as it was revealed. Then pushing all the clothes that had been opened, off from the Lynxian's shoulders. "Such a perfect, loving, strong, and clever, Alpha. Won't you mount me with your big, hard cock!?" Jack purred, rocking his arousal harder against Sylvaris's.

Said Alpha snarled playfully, all thoughts of rejection fleeting, and quickly forgotten. Distracting his amorous Mate with a fantasy of his own, while he 'removed' the rest of their clothes. /Sometime, when we don't have our Cubs to meet. I will treat you like a true Lynxian Mate, Mewlinae. A Mate who's desperate to be bred. First I'd make you beg for it. Then I'd stuff you so full of my seed. Afterwards, gonna plug your stretched hole to keep my pend inside. Alpha's weren't made to take another Alpha's knot, and so Lynxians had to improvise you see. Does that excite you? Walking around, maybe all day. Perfect arse loaded with my cum, but only we'd know it was there./ The Lynxian smirked, and Jack groaned, as he listened. Never realizing, he was now bent across his desk, trousers at his knees, and his neck barred. Not until of course, he felt three slick fingers breach him.

"Oooh yes Yan, show me I'm yours, for always." Jack moaned out, while he was quickly, but not roughly prepared. Right as a Lynxian cock, thrust into his loosened hole; sharp fangs clamped into his neck. He cried out in pain laced ecstasy, from both the breach, and the bite; wishing he could keep the mark longer. "So good, so full. Harder please Alpha. I'm so close already." The Captain begged. The burn already gone, as each sharp thrust hit his prostate. His head rested on his desk, when his lover yanked his arse back into the former Envoy's pounding rhythm by his hips, in answer. Then a giant paw came to rest at the older man's shoulder, and pulled. Giving his Mate more leverage. In order to keep Harkness, flush against Sylvaris's hips, and fully impaled on the Alpha's larger, hard, cock. Jack felt every inch stretching him wide, while he gasped, and moaned. Surprised to find, he really wanted that knot, and the delicious burn that came with it. Harkness could hear claws scratch at his office's floor, whining because he knew that meant his Yan was close. "Please my Mate, give me your seed. Breed me, need your knot Alpha!" Jack wailed, knowing his Lynxian would love hearing it.

/My beautiful Omega. First in my heart. My Primary Mate. Cum, cum for me and I will gladly make you ride my knot. Swell your belly with my Cubs./ The Lynxian purred, pushing said knot past Harkness's rim; shortly after the Captain came the first time. Said knot firmly locking them together, Sylvaris couldn't help, but think of what it might be like if he really bread any one of his Omega's

Only Mew, The T.A.R.D.I.S, and The Doctor, knew, something like that was coming…

None of them were talking however, and none of them were likely to either…

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

**Ashton/Kayla POV**

**_Lynxian Lair Slightly earlier_**…

Kayla was putting the final touches on a 'pen' for the cubs. Mew had offered to make one for her. Like in Envoy Eyrlin's rooms, but she declined. Wanting to make one herself. There was a pile of soft bedding in the corner, the rest empty to leave plenty of room for them to play and move about. She did the typical brush off of her hands. Signaling a job well done. Then got up, and headed into Mew to get showered, and changed.

She was shimmying out of her work clothes, when she heard moaning coming from the shower room. Kayla quickly removed her purple bra, and matching silk panties. She smirked, and went to grab the new toy Jack had helped her find. Along with another one for herself. Ren had been surprised, by how non mortifying, and even a bit of turn on; It had actually turned out to be. Shopping online for sexy time stuff, with Primary. Buying said 'stuff' had originally just been 'snuck into' anything the two ordered. Kayla was pretty sure Jack and/or Sylvaris knew about the 'hidden' spending, and what it was for. But the Torchwood leader, and his Mate where kind enough not to say anything.

That Was how it went. At least until the four had started sleeping together. Then 'Daddy' had been only, all too happy to get involved. He loved getting to help pick out some of the toys, and lingerie the two used/wore. Ren remembered how she'd happily reverse cowboy-ed the Captain's cock a couple of nights ago, while the two picked out some new 'toys', and lingerie to get.

At first, Kayla had protested how many new things, the Torchwood leader wanted them to order. He'd even added make up for them both, as well as more shoes, to go with all the clothes the two had already chosen. When they weren't looking of course. Neither had ever been given gifts before, and so It really felt like way to many things, for just her and Ashton. Harkness had smiled, and said he really needed to spend his money anyway, so why not? Then, to make the two Toy Soldiers feel better, Jack bought some stuff for Alpha. Also getting supplies the Torchwood hub really needed to have, and had been running out of. Just to make the other two Omega's feel better.

The noises grew, as she stepped into the shower room. Kayla heard Ashton moan her name, while they stroked their cock, and fingered their aching cunt. With a grin, she watched for a bit, lightly teasing her own sex. After a minute or two she quietly fell to her knees, and crawled forward. Ren wanted that dick in her mouth now! The Mayv's eyes shooting open, when she swallowed their, actually, quite sizable cock. Alpha, and Primary were bigger, but not by much. She bobbed her head, and hummed at first. Then pulled off with a lewd pop. The length had actually looked a little out of place before. Now it looked like Ashton had always had one. Apparently the futuristic sex toy was still integrating itself with the Mayv's body. She supposed the slow pace was part of the process not causing pain. Kayla wondered if the 'toy' was changing anything else. If so, what?

She started to run her tongue from root to tip, swirling it around the spongy glans, and probing at the slit. "Cum for me baby wanna taste it." Ren moaned, repeating the previous pattern, till they were shooting ropes of their release into her mouth, and down her throat.

"Kayla! Angel! Oooh fuck!" They cried, wanking the rest of their dick furiously, as she continued to suck, and coax cum from their lovely cock head. Ashton wound a hand in her hair, and gently pulled Ren up to kiss them; while she easily stroked their length back to hardness. "Our cum tastes so good from that mouth." They growled, leaning in while holding her head from both sides. Their tongue mapping out every corner. Rutting against her thigh, unable to help moaning in her ear, after reluctantly pulling away for air. "We couldn't stop thinking about earlier. You looked…perfect, so lost in ecstasy, Alpha and Daddy's gentle, but firm touch es giving you orgasm after orgasm. And you were able to still give us pleasure." The Mayv marveled, voice rough, eyes glazed with lust, and admiration.

"Not sick of me yet?" She teased, half seriously asking. Near three years of nonstop/daily sex with the same person, she understood how someone might get sick of that. Kayla knew that would never happen to them. It really was just a joke. Because even as she sad it. Ren was still gently stroking their cock. She bent to pick up one of the toys she'd grabbed earlier. The other she had different plans for.

"Never!" Ashton promised with a grin, fully meaning it. Something about their angel. Always just left them wanting more. They blinked when they felt something slip around their cock. "Kayla? Angel?" The Mayv asked, when a longish, thick, and ribbed vibe, slid into their once empty cunt. Sort of understanding what was happening, but not fully registering it.

She kissed, open mouthed up their quivering stomach, to suck at stiff nipples. Letting the toy hang for a moment. "I found a gift for you." Ren informed, as she grinned, voice sultry. Slipping two fingers into their hole in preparation for the next vibe. While secretly playing with her own puckered rim with her other hand. Muffling her gasp against their slippery skin. She smirked, adding a third finger to the others in them. "Apparently, there are quite a few underground Aliens living here on Earth. Put it this way, humans are Not the only species who enjoy kinky 'sex'. Primary showed me a site with a section made especially for intersex Omegas. This special toy, will keep your sweet pussy, and your tight arse full. So now, you can fuck, hands free." Ren purred, before removing her fingers from them, and pushing another similar sized vibe into their prepared hole. Only, this particular toy, was like stacked orbs, each bigger than the last, but not bigger than, she knew they enjoyed.

She could feel Ashton's gasp when the first orb breached their puckered rim. Kayla heard them moan helplessly, as she pulled back on the toy that was about half way in. She fucked them that way for a bit. Then slid the vibe fully into place. She locked straps around their hips so everything stayed. Ren, had always considered the Mayv to be more sexually adventurous than her, but as she realized her lover, wasn't doing anything other than helplessly moaning. She started to wonder if this was too much, and she had miss calculated…

As if reading her mind, the other Omega started telling her how good it was. They'd always felt so empty before, and now they could touch Kayla properly while fucking her. They turned her and slid their cock between her cheeks. Teasing the head along her damp cunt. Then they saw how her pucker glistened and realized she wanted both holes filled. Ashton slicked up their dick, and popped just the tip passed her rim a couple of times. Before making sure her body held enough to keep their length in place. Then the Mayv forcefully pulled her down into their lap, their slick cock, filling her arse like she wanted.

After a buck or three, Ren's arms wound around their neck, forcing her body to arch. One of their hands tweaked her pebbled nipples. The other thrust a realistic looking, vibrating dildo in and out of her throbbing pussy. "How does that feel Angel? Both holes filled, our dick deap in your perfect arse." They moaned, thrusting the vibe even deeper into her soaked cunt.

"Oooh please Ashton please, harder, it's so good Mayv." Kayla cried, loving that she was one of the only ones who could drop the tittle. She turned to kiss them, working her hips with their rhythm for a time. Before taking the dildo from their hand. Allowing Ashton to grasp her hips with both. They started pulling her down onto their length harder; over, and over, and over. All while Ren, almost frantically thrust the dildo into her pulsing sex with one hand, the other discretely reached for something.

Out of nowhere, the toy they wore increased its vibration. "Angel! Yes! Ooh fuck!" The Mayv cried out, as Kayla's's hole clamped down even more and she gave a long moan, falling back against their chest. Feeling the convulsions her pleasured pussy, she dropped her toy in favor of rubbing at her clit to prolong the euphoric sensations. They frantically thrust through it all, till their cum was emptying deep inside her. She gasped again, and they knew, she was either still having one, or they just caused another orgasm. Ren smiled dopily at them, and they kissed her, noticing the vibration of their toy gradually decreasing. Ashton looked, confirming that she had a controller in her hand. "Figured…sneak." They grinned, she shrugged and nuzzled closer. Looking up at them with love and a promise in her eyes.

She knew the Mayv had trouble when things changed. There had been big changes already and now with the Cubs...

The 'hey, meet your Dads. Now, meet your two Dad's other lovers.' Was understandably a nerve wracking prospect. Kayla hoped this 'bonding' time helped. Caressing their cheek, wile she kissed them. "I am always going to love you, and be with you." Ren promised, and Ashton nodded against her with a small smile. Should have expected her to figure out what they thought they'd hid.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

**Regular Story POV**

**_Main Hub… _**

The two, walked up from Archives hand in hand, and looking dressed up. The Mayv wore an ink black pant suit minus sport coat. The button down shirt, navy blue with a silver striped, black tie, and ink black waist coat. Kayla wore a similar button down, but with a black up down skirt instead of pants. A silver bow tie, with her hair pulled back in a half braid. She noticed Primary was proudly displaying the collar. Wearing it over his light blue shirt, and she smiled.

Sylvaris purred happily when Kayla nuzzled and greeted him the same way. "You both look gorgeous Little Ones." The former Envoy stated with a smile. Trying not to imagine how beautiful she'd be, coming on his knot, while he stuffed her womb full of his seed, his cubs. Wondering why he had breeding on his mind so much today.

"We didn't want to be underdressed." Ashton replied, as they followed the other three. Unabashedly checking out the Alpha in the special robes he was wearing. Sylvaris turned and winked, they blushed. Quickly reaching the Lynxian's side when they all stepped up to the bars surrounding Owen's Med Bay. Surprised to see a cage sat on the Autopsy table with two golden furred, and totally awake Cubs inside.

**TBC...**

**...**

** LuvY'alls **


	10. The Cubs Pt 3 Delusions of Gwendure

**Sorry this took For Evoor. **

**Honestly my neuropothy has been acting up and when I'm in pain and uncomfortable writing unfortunately isn't the first thing on my mind... **

**Apparently my feet don't like warm wether, so it's June and I'm in a sweater because my apartment is 67 degrees, but hey my feet are somewhat tolerable and I can write! ...I hope... *headdesk***

**Anywoo**

**Enjoy!**

**... **

Owen came rushing by with a scanner. "Bit of a snafu. They must have gone through that sedative faster than I thought they would." The medic grumbled, checking the results. "They'll probably still a bit out of it for a day or so, but... Ianto you're clear to come say hi."

Sylvaris 'eeped' in excitement before turning to Ashton. "Do I…?" He started to ask, worried the Robes wouldn't be enough to make him recognizable as the 'head' of the family. The former Envoy had been on Earth a long time, forgotten/had his own language taken, but there were still things he remembered about his original Culture. And he knew Lynxian Alpha's didn't like submitting to anyone who didn't look the part. No matter if they were older or not.

"You look perfect Alpha." The Mayv smiled, kissing his cheek, before he passed by. They still felt a little weary of everything, but they put that aside. Vowing to help their Mate first and foremost, with whatever he needed.

Jack almost cursed aloud, when Tosh contacted him on coms, and told him they had a problem with Gwen. Somehow he managed to keep the reaction internal. "Go ahead, what is it?" The Captain asked with a sigh, walking away from the others. The tech told him Cooper was demanding to talk to Harkness and vowing to keep making a fuss till she did. Gwen had been disturbing the other residents, with her near constant pounding on the walls. So she'd already been moved to an empty cell block. Toshiko wanted to know if anything else should be done. Jack looked over to the Med Bay where his Alpha, appeared to have his head in the cage opening. This way, the Cubs would get, and be able to return; the same greeting, he'd noticed Kayla was always giving the Lynxian. The Captain sighed, about to tell the Japanese woman he'd take care of it.

Seemed even putting the Welshwoman in a cell, couldn't get any of the rest of them; just a day without having to worry about her interruptions …

"Go to your Cubs with Sylvaris with Ashton, Primary. I got this bitch! Literally. See all of you in the conference room for dinner, yeah?." Ren smiled, before 'skipping' off to the Cells. Harkness let her go, promising himself he'd find her later. Right now he had Cubs to meet, and Mates to reassure.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

Gwen paced, and yelled. Randomly beating on the surveillance partition, that seemed to always look dirty no matter what. Fucking Torchwood, she'd show them. After all, she'd broken Retcon before, and they couldn't keep her here forever. Rhys would surely come looking for her eventually, right? Or her family would. No way, her father wouldn't raise hell to get his duckling back. She heard footsteps and smirked, until that is, she realized they sounded like the 'clack' of heals. Not the heavy 'stomp' of the Captain's Kat boots.

Kayla bolstered herself, as she reached the right floor. Cooper couldn't mess with any of them anymore. She shivered to think of what might have happened if U.N.I.T. had been able to get the Cubs back; or either her or Ashton for that matter. "Still just barging into where you're not wanted and Demanding to be heard." Ren tsk'd with a sad shake of her head. "Considering where that landed you." She paused, looking around for emphasis. Standing in front of the gap toothed woman's cell. Smack in the middle of an otherwise empty block. The layout different from other Cell Block only floors. Shaped more like a T, and leaving her right in front of the doorway. "One would think you'd at least Try to be…I dunno, more respectful…?" The younger woman mused. The Welshwoman ignored/dismissed the comment, as Kayla knew she probably would.

"Where the hell is Jack? I said I only wanted to talk to Jack." Gwen barked, crossing her arms and glaring. A little unnerved when the purple and pink haired woman didn't so much as flinch. When faced with the look, that usually got the gap toothed woman the compliance of others. Still, Cooper remained resolute in her 'power' stance. She needed to talk to the Captain, he'd see reason, he had too. He'd let her out at the very least, and she'd be able to get to that phone. U.N.I.T. would obviously help, they needed her after all.

"What you want and what you'll get. Are two very different things, I'm afraid." Ren smirked, looking down her nose at her former teammate. It was sad really, Gwen Cooper Could have been a good Torchwood team member. If only she'd cared for more than her own desires. "We're all sick of trying to get you to understand Gwen; especially Jack. Your vastly overinflated view of your own importance is laughable, annoying at best. You're 'stubbornness' is flat out insubordination, and gets people hurt. You blew every chance he/we gave you, and now The Captain is all out of Fucks to give. The poor, petty, and hateful choices you've made have consequences Gwen. It's high time you faced them." Kayla stated, flipping off the cell side of the mic. Cooper started to bang on the walls, and Ren shook her head with a shrug. Saying that The Welshwoman was completely alone, and no one, not even another 'Prisoner' was listening anymore.

**~CNTSUaT~**

"Hey! I sent me to check on you." Jack called, reaching Kayla as she was about to leave the Cell Block. Ren stopped him, and backed him to the opposite wall. She whispered 'Take me'. The Captain, grinned. "So naughty." He purred, pulling her in for a kiss. Harkness knew, Gwen could see, but after everything the Welshwoman had put them through. Even just hearing him and Kayla fuck; was the least she deserved. Some part of him knew, Cooper wouldn't be able to Not watch the two. It would be like witnessing a train wreck, almost impossible to look away.

Payback was usually the Mayv's wheelhouse, but the rush of standing up to a 'bully' was making her really horny, and this was an opportunity just too perfect to pass up. "Gwen totally would have screwed you in front of Ianto, if given even half a chance. So fuck me Daddy, right here, right now." Kayla reasoned, reaching for his flies, and he didn't stop her. He snuck his hand under her skirt, instead. Neither hearing Gwen's outraged/ shocked gasp, but just like Harkness thought, the gap toothed woman couldn't stop staring. Ren pulled his cock free of his trousers, then moaned loudly when his fingers pushed aside her silky panties. Running through the folds of her already slick sex. Then he started to pump his fingers into her still so tight cunt. "Oooh please Daddy please put your big dick in my wet pussy." Kayla begged as she rode his talented fingers, wanting more. She kept slowly stroking his stiff length, as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Only because we're low on time. Daddy is going to give it to you." Jack grinned, using his free hand to move Kayla's from his length. Using her wetness, he slicked up his cock. While he thrust his digits, into her dewey cunt a couple more times. Making sure her tight pussy was good, and ready for him. Easily tearing apart her damp panties. Before picking his female Mate up, and impaling her on his length. The Captain groaned stumbling to the bench behind him. Said bench was carved into the wall, much like the Cell 'beds' were. Ren shifted, resting on her thigh high covered knees. Riding her Daddy's big dick just how he liked. Both purposefully loud enough to clearly be heard.

The Welshwoman was horrified, how could Jack want that criminal, and not her? Somehow Gwen was still unable to stop watching. Even knowing she was prolonging her own punishment, didn't matter. She ground her teeth, and her nails bit into her palms. Jack was supposed to be with her, not that whore.

"Gods baby girl, your tight pussy feels sooo good around my cock." Harkness groaned, as she worked her hips, one hand braced on his thigh, the other clasped around his neck. One of his hands stayed at her waist, helping her move as he bucked up to meet her. The other weaseled it's way under her blouse, pushing her bra up to free her breasts, and let him tease the stiff nipples.

Ren was moaning constantly, gasping when Primary started to meet her movements with the buck of his hips. "Oooh Daddy! Your big dick It's so hard, so deep inside my wet cunt." She cried, not even saying it to punish Gwen. That was just an added bonus at this point. Kayla blinked when she looked over, and saw Sylvaris walking towards them, shaking his head with a smirk. Her hips slowed, all but stopping even if the Captain's didn't. She couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks.

/Thank the Gods it was only our private line Mewlinae, but you know you left your coms open right?/ The Alpha smirked, noticing Ren looked entirely too sheepish. /No need to stop on my account little one./ The Lynxian added with a grin. Quickly revealing , then giving his hard length a couple of strokes. "Now I'm going to stand here and both of you can suck me off." The former Envoy ordered aloud. Showing the two, he knew exactly why they were doing this, and he was more than ok with joining in.

Jack increased the pace of his bucking hips when she started to move again. His hard length dragging along her warm, and wet pussy walls. All while they both happily took turns blowing Alpha's substantial cock. Sometimes Kayla would hold said cock to Primary's mouth. Wanking the part of the Lynxian's member the Captain's lips didn't reach. Her eyes watching Sylvaris's ecstasy, while Harkness suckled at the spongy glans. Then Primary'd pull off to kiss her, and thrust even harder to make her moan. Eventually Ren would direct their Alpha's lovely, leaking dick to her own lips, pulling at the Lynxians hips to get more, as she swallowed the turgid flesh down eagerly. "Jesus baby girl that is so fucking hot!" Jack exclaimed, and she smirked. As much as one could, with a mouth stuffed full of half-shifted Lynxian cock, anyway.

Kayla moaned around Sylvaris's length, when he gently held her head still, and started to thrust into her mouth. Soon Harkness was licking the Lynxian's cum from her cherry lips. Jack upped his pace again, hips bucking wildly, as he pressed his thumb between them. Ren gasped when the former Envoy, moved Primary's hand, bending to lick her dewy pussy, and stiff clit in it's place. She couldn't help it when she held Sylvaris's head against the place the Captain was pounding his thick length into. "Oooh Alpha!" Kayla moaned loudly, as his tongue, licked her throbbing nub relentlessly. Feeling like she was about to break, Ren leaned in to kiss Jack again. Then nestled her lips against his ear. "Close, so close. Gunna cum! Daddy…Daddy please, please say I can cum? Fill my naughty pussy." She begged, almost whining with need.

"Cum for us first, cum on my cock baby girl then Daddy's going to give you what you really want." The Captain growled, holding her hips down as he bucked up harder. A hand sneaking under her skirt and around her arse to finger her pulsing hole. Kayla cried out, when the velvet walls of her sweet, sweet sex convulsed. "Yes baby girl. Stuff your tight cunt so full!" Primary cried, as his hips bucked erratically. Three thrusts later Harkness pumped his seed deep inside her. Both knowing, but not caring that it wouldn't mean anything past words. Jack held her close after Alpha moved, and she collapsed to the Captain's chest. "This was your idea baby girl." Harkness chuckled at her, after using his VM to close down Gwen's cell block completely. Alpha contentedly nuzzling into both of their shoulders.

"I'm totally good just give me a minute, legs feel like jello." She started to giggle and the other two gave her a confused smile. "Just thinking how it was a good thing I don't wear expensive panties…!"

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

The three reached the conference room as Owen, and Tosh were bringing the food down. Ashton diligently watching the Cubs sleeping in a makeshift pen in the corner. Kayla went over to see the three while everything was set out. "So, how'd it feel? Fucking Primary and Alpha in front of that cuntsicle?" The Mayv whispered with a grin. After pulling Kayla into their lap.

"Well the sex with those two is always fantastic, and it definitely pissed her off. But I don't think it's going to make her give up any of her delusions." She replied, resting her cheek against their steadily beating heart. "I'm so sick of dealing with the stress. Gwen, U.N.I.T. Can't we just forget it for tonight?" Ren huffed, thinking they needed a distraction. Since the Cubs were awake, but only just. Still needing to sleep off the sedatives entirely. She got an idea. "You know what? We should have a movie night!"

"I''d be cool with that." Jack smiled, and everyone else agreed. But first, the curry so it didn't get cold. The mood light, as they decided all things Gwen, and U.N.I.T. Would be forgotten at least for tonight.

After everyone ate, Ren went to change then talk to Mainframe. Seeing about turning the music room into a home theater for a night. The Kitsunae Avatar seamed amenable, and made the changes easily. Much to Kayla's delight, and she was very appreciative/ complimentary of the results.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

Soon, they were all lounging on a huge velvet covered sofa with snacks and drinks. Ready to watch the chosen movie. Kayla cuddled under a blanket on Ashton's lap with Jack and Sylvaris on one side. Owen and Tosh the other. Felix Pioter on Primary's lap. Izen Janra on Alpha's. In deference to the Lynxian's love of Bond they were watching Casino Royal.

"Villain or no, LeChifre is hot. I'd let him spank me!" Ren admitted, casually chomping on a Malteser.

"Only if you let me watch!" Jack insisted, with a wink.

Kayla giggled an, 'Of course Daddy.' Starting a teenage girl slumber party worthy convo about Mads Mikkelsen's glorious cheek bones, and a partner the Captain had once with similar bone structure. The medic called a halt, and threatened the two with unpleasant things if he had to hear more. Said two, snickered through a 'sorry Owen.'

They all managed to finish the first of Daniel Craig's Bond films without another incident. Deciding to take a short break before starting the next one. Which Tosh, and Owen, being unused to long hours of just sitting still. Inevitably fell a sleep during.

Ashton, using the distraction the agent's soft snores provided. Slipped a hand under, and up Ren's thin, loose tank top. She hid the gasp when their fingers pushed up her sports bra and eagerly cupped a freed breast.

The Captain was unsurprised when the other Omega started to feel Kayla up. The situation was practically begging for it. Dark movie theater, huddled in each other's lap under a blanket. What else were you going to do? Actually Watch a film you'd already seen? His Alpha grinned when he whispered his suspicion in his ear. The Lynxian discreetly sniffing the air; noting the warm traces of arousal. He barely hid the purr of interest, by nuzzling into Harkness's arm. Not wanting to disturb the two.

Ren bit her lip as the Mayv rolled her nipple to a perky peak. Her sex giving a dull throb as she shifted. Allowing their other hand to slide further in along her inner thigh. Getting ever closer to her warm and slickening cunt. Boldly, she turned whispering, "I'm not wearing any panties." Right into their ear. Some part of her knowing Sylvaris probably heard.

/Naughty Little One./ The former Envoy chuckled, so only she heard, even as he turned to check on the Cubs, now resting in the sound proof and perception filter covered pen close by. The special tech made the pen like it was surrounded by a two way mirror. They all could hear, and see the Cubs, but the Cubs wouldn't hear or see anyone outside of the pen.

Ashton's hand fit easily into the leg of Kayla's Cotton shorts. Digits eagerly caressing her soft pussy lips. Her breath panted hot against their ear half heartedly still watching. She wiggled, feeling their length start to harden. Two could play this game. "It's so wet, so warm, and soft." Ren teased fitting her dampening cunt over their bulge. Grinning at the Mayv's sharp intake of breath.

They made sure no one was watching, and angled down to suck a nearly exposed nipple through the barely there top. Ashton sucked harder when her hips moved and they wondered if they'd cum just from this. They noticed Alpha looking at the two with lust blown, and softly glowing blue eyes. Ren hadn't noticed that they were alone yet. The Mayv nodded for the Lynxian to join without hesitation. Eager to share the love, only growing from the two's bonding with said two's Alpha.

**~CNTSUaT~**

Somehow Kayla knew it was Sylvaris's fingers rubbing against her vaguely covered cunt, as Ashton took her top and bra off. Gaining more access to her body. Then three of the Lynxian's fingers nudged the sopping fabric aside, and pressed into her teased pussy. Thrust once, twice, and pulled out almost all the way. Only to crook then thrust back in, deeper than before. "Alphaaa." Kayla groaned, surprised when neither the Tech or the Medic stirred.

"Does it feel good Little One? You just love leaving yourself so open for all of us don't you?" The Alpha grinned, leaning closer and starting to kiss along her neck. The movie played on despite no one really watching anymore. Jack having left for a bit to make sure Owen, and Tosh were ok to get home.

Ren nodded helplessly, she loved the sex. The connection, the pleasure she gave her Mate's. Kayla never felt like just a body, she felt adored, cherished, wanted. "Leave em on, Gods fuck me with the shorts still on."

"You are a seriously kinky Bitch and I love you." The Mayv laughed, giving her a long kiss.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

When the Captain returned it was to a most arousing sight. Ashton on their back below Kayla, holding aside her obviously stretchy shorts. Keeping her pussy exposed for the fully shifted Lynxian mounting Ren rather enthusiastically. One giant paw caressing the Mayv; who was licking at Kayla's clit, and where the other two joined. The other paw curled around Ren's hip keeping them pressed together. Harkness simply watched the three till he'd worked himself to full hardness.

"We've been waiting Mewlinae. Ashton's cunt is so empty." Sylvaris purred, before licking a long line down Kayla's spine. Jack noted the plain but sizable butt plug, seeing as his Alpha specifically mentioned their cunt however…

The Mayv moaned when they felt the head of Jack's cock teasing their wet pussy lips Ren, their perfect angel, with it enough to keep swallowing their length while teasing Daddy by spreading their cunt open for Daddy's big dick. Ashton could tell Primary was helping Kayla bob her head, as he fucked into the Mayv. Managing to lean in, and kiss Alpha as well. Remembering something they scrambled around for their discarded sleep pants.

Despite being at somewhat of a pleasure plateau, Ren was enjoying the bonding. Alpha, and even Primary covering her. Ashton bellow, and… "oh sweet fuck!" She cried out. Kayla having had no choice, but to switch to wanking the Mayv as pleasure shot through her. Her legs shook, as the nearly forgotten vibrating plug suddenly jolted to life. Nestled deep in her still covered arse. The Mayv had dared her to do it, and at first she'd been surprised when she felt nothing from the sizable toy throughout the movie. Eventually she pretty much forgot about it. Kayla was pretty sure Sylvaris felt the vibrations, since both paws were now gripping her hips as she moaned. "Ashton, baby please…Gods it feels soo good!" She cried out, slicked hole, and pussy pulsing.

"Are you close? Will you cum for us Little one? Cum all over their pretty mouth while I knot you and Jack fills them." The Lynxian purred, rumbling approval as he felt the toy's intensity increase. The Captain grinned, leaning down and pulling her up to claim her lips. Managing to up his pace as he did.

"Cum baby girl. Cum Now!" Harkness ordered, yanking her hair just enough, as he gently directed Ren to take Ashton's cock into her mouth again.

Two of Alpha's thrusts later, her entire body tensed, and her cunt clenched. Juices dripping into the Mayv's eager mouth, as they came down her throat and around Harkness's dick. Primary giving a few erratic thrusts before he orgasmed right along with Alpha. Feeling the hot seed fill her Kayla came again, and again when the vibrator kept the Alpha thrusting his knot deeper into her filled pussy. "Alphaaa." She whimpered, his knot stretching her wide even as the toy finally turned off. Ren could feel the Lynxian's furry body surround her, turning them to a more comfortable position. Jack, and Ashton let them go, each kissing the two before moving to cover them, then clean up.

Tomorrow they'd have to deal with Gwen and/or U.N.I.T. one way or another, but not tonight. Tonight had been just for the Family.

**TBC...**

**...**

**LuvY'alls **


	11. Interlude Much Adu about Cooper

**Another chapter!**

**I'm trying something new. If they, them, or their is capitalized. (I.E. They) the word refers to Ashton specifically. If uncapitalized (I.E. they) the word could refer to Any person or group, previously mentioned. Possibly including Ashton, but not just Ashton alone. **

**I hope that's clear and it works.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_Lynxian Lair…_

"Right there… oh Gods please Yan don't stop!"

***Criiiiick***

"Oooooh." Jack moaned, as Sylvaris helped him release the tension in his back. Then moaned even louder, when the half shifted Lynxian slid his cock in deeper. "So good Yan, please more." The Captain urged, arching his hips back into his Alpha's slow thrusts, before bucking forward again, making Harkness fuck harder into Ashton's slick hole.

The Mayv groaned, as Daddy's big dick stretched Them. A vibrating egg deep in Their cunt, making pleasing buzzing vibrations dance through Their system. With so many Mate's, and so many combinations. There was no 'favorite', never had They thought, They'd be so lucky.

Kayla kept her legs spread, masturbating for them, while she enjoyed watching the three fuck. That was, till Ashton decided it wasn't enough, They were more than happy to let Their Angel join in the fun. The Mayv shifted all three up the bed, letting Them reach her deliciously wet cunt. Ren gently held the Mayv's mouth to her glistening pussy with one hand, as she used her other hand to play with her breasts. She caught Daddy's smirk, and Alpha's subtly glowing eyes. She smiled, knowing they were happy she was a part of the bonding, and could sense the connection between the four strengthening. Then the Mayv started to rub her clit. Wanting to get her off before They were to gone to do so.

Harkness could feel it all. Alpha's thrusts, the tight squeeze of Ashton's hole. Even Kayla's pleasure was shared through the bond. Knowing the four's bond must be getting strong if they all could share pleasure like this. Must be all the sex, he was quite sure none of them would complain however. "Harder Yan. Shift inside me. Stretch me, fill me, knot me please." Jack begged, and the Lynxian answered his Mewlinae's cries.

Sylvaris's paws reached the Mayv's hips, pulling them back into his Primary's thrusts, knowing Ren would scoot down if needed. The Lynxian's larger dick filled his mate, and he knew he'd never tire of this feeling. The former Envoy snarled in delight at the slick velvet warmth of his Primary's body, holding him like a vice. Nuzzling into the Captain's shoulder, and shallowly rolling his hips. /Perfect for my cock, just perfect Mewlinae. Gunna stuff your greedy hole so full of cum I'll have to lick it from your thighs when my knot releases./ Sylvaris promised, giving a harder buck of his hips.

Jack gasped, as his hole stretched wide. His head dropping to the Mayv's shoulder, when the Lynxian really started to thrust again. "Yes Alphaaa Ooooh yes!" The Captain cried, his prostate 'bumped' with every pass. Imagining the long Lynxian tongue licking said Lynxian's own seed from his skin.

The former Envoy took in the look of ecstasy on her face, as Kayla impaled herself on Ashton's neglected length with a smirk. She didn't seem to mind being pinned by the other three. If he stretched, the Alpha could reach, and so he did. Running deceptively soft paws over what he could of her body. The three had first fucked in Mew's shower room without her. Sylvaris loved sex between any grouping of his three Omega's, as he was sure his Mate's did as well. There was something Extra special however, when all four of them were together.

Kayla gasped, and moaned, feeling Sylvaris's caresses, and Jack reach to rub her clit. She knew what awaited them, and was glad they had time for this release first. She used her hold around Ashton's neck to lift up, and kiss Them then Primary. They held her hips, as the force of Alpha, and the Captain's thrusts drove them deeper into her. Ren moaned, her cunt clamping down. "Cu…cum… Oh Gods I'm cummmiiing." She cried, every muscle taught.

Her release had a domino effect, and soon they all lay in a giant cuddle waiting for Alpha's knot to release.

**CNGTSUaTCNGTSUaTCNGTSUaTCNGTSUaT**

Tosh sat with Felix Pioter curled in her lap. Like most babies, the Cubs slept a lot. Even without the sedatives being in the their systems. Izen Janra was sleeping on the conference table right in front of the tech. She alternated between petting one or the other, as she and Owen waited for the Captain.

"Only way you leave Torchwood is Retcon or a bullet. I don't see what's to discuss?" Harper snorted, while whirling around in his chair. "Honestly, Gwen's stupidity got more people killed than Tea Boy's 'metal friend' did. I can't say I'm for the death penalty though, so lets just Retcon the cow back to primary, and we can go get a pint."

"Is that your vote Owen?" Jack asked, striding into the room. Ianto/Sylvaris behind with coffees for everyone. The Toy Soldiers after, Ashton carrying donuts. Kayla with bottles for the Cubs. He stood at the head of the table while everyone settled. Kissing his Alpha's cheek, as he passed to sit down.

Harper swiped his Coffee, and a chocolate sprinkle donut. "You're asking like this is some kind of democracy." He huffed around a mouthful of food, swallowed, and took another bite. Secretly glad to be asked, but no way was he going to tell Jack, and make it That easy.

Toshiko sipped at her coffee after handing Izen Janra to Kayla, able to feed Felix Pioter with one hand. "Well at least he's asking our opinions before just doing whatever it is he'll do." The tech remarked, ribbing Harkness for Cooper's hire in the first place, but still trying to be nice. She was glad the medic hadn't said what they were both thinking. Brilliant doctor, but his bedside manner left a lot to be desired… The tech sighed, and looked to her 'boss'. "I'm with Owen, but Gwen has broken Retcon before, what's to say she won't again." Tosh stated wearily, grabbing a jelly filled pastry to munch on.

The adult Lynxian stood, "Her memories of Torchwood, of Jack and aliens will be erased, but we won't be using retcon." He held up a vial filled with shimmering black liquid. "We found this at the old Torchwood base. Basically a programmable virus that when injected is harmless to every other system, but the memory. Very advanced science/germ warfare. Unfortunately Owen there's only enough to give her, but they did have extensive notes on it, I've already sent them to your computer." The former Envoy finished.

"Ok, what about her family then?" Usually Harper loved to be the 'nay sayer', but this time he really didn't want to be. It was an odd feeling.

"That's already handled. Well it will be, Yan will have calls to make." Harkness replied. "Gwen really is getting more than she deserves, care in a U.N.I.T. Run facility where her family can visit. I will say it's a big favor their doing for us, them watching her so we don't have to constantly worry about her trying to come back." Jack added thoughtfully. Reaching to pick up his daughter, as the Cub padded over to him, using another hand to grab Felix Pioter who had followed. The young Lynxians purred, and nuzzled. Then Jack hoisted them both to either shoulder before continuing. "Apparently it was a rouse, and Real U.N.I.T. Soldiers are looking into who it was that Cooper was Actually talking to."

"That doesn't really make me feel any better." Owen grumbled.

"Me either." The Captain sighed.

**CNGTSUaTCNGTSUaTCNGTSUaTCNGTSUaT**

She was strapped down to a gurney. Still somewhat upright, but Gwen didn't like whatever was happening. "Let me go! Jack?! JACK!" The Welshwoman screamed.

"Goddess above… What!?" The Captain growled, turning the corner, hand covering his comm mic. Glaring at her with a mix of irritation and disappointment. Then he turned away after she had just stared at him, gobsmacked that he'd yelled at her. "Sorry General, you were saying…?" Harkness spoke into his comm "Rogue group, really? So they really were U.N.I.T. Once. That's how Jonesguard, 'if that's even his real name', knew about the old bunker, …Uh huh, right. Well we both better keep looking because if anything, Anything happens to me or my team I'll hold U.N.I.T. Responsible and I know you don't want to even think about all the Unholy Hell I will rain down on your organization."

The gap toothed woman strained to listen. Apparently she'd been duped, well she could use this to her advantage then. She still had cards to play. It sounded like he was done talking, so she called out again. "Jack! Jack! You have to listen to…"

"Wrong. The only thing I Have to do, is decide between a bullet, or Retcon."

"You wouldn't. And I broke Retcon. Remember?"

"You really think that was the only kind, or size dose we have? I wanted to see if you could break it. I'm really regretting every decision I made concerning you." The Captain sighed.

"I know it looks bad, but, but Jack. Those people I thought were U.N.I.T. Made me do all that stuff. Don't you see. I had to prove I was with them, I was undercover, you have to believe me." Gwen simpered, proving she'd try anything to make herself look less guilty.

/The light is red Cariad/ Sylvaris purred, he was right behind Cooper. She'd never even thought to ask if they were alone. The Lynxian had set up the alien lie detector and was unsurprised at the results.

"I can't trust you Gwen. I warned you, I gave you so many chances and you just… I'm done, you obviously don't care about more than your own sleazy cunt. So this, this is over." Harkness huffed, and began ready-ing an intimidating looking syringe. Tapping it as he removed the air.

"Wait! Jack! They, that rogue group. They wanted in Torchwood and I…" She squirmed, more afraid of his reaction, than ashamed of what she'd done. Hoping the fact she was confessing would outweigh his punishment.

"What did you do? Tell me or I will reduce you to a nappy wearing husk, and leave you on a street corner."

***The light flashes green***

"I gave them a Crypto Sphere, and rift predictions through next week, so they knew when to expect us to be on reduced staff."

***Still Green***

"It's the truth, she's really that stupid." Sylvaris stated, and it was remarkable to him how restrained Jack was. The Captain clenched his fists in seething anger, then simply marched right out of the room. The gap toothed woman blinked, too shocked at Ianto's reveal, and Harkness's departure to speak. Only to yelp in shocked pain, as the Lynxian calmly jabbed the needle of the syringe into her neck. "It really must burn. Knowing your last memories of him are going to be of it never being you he's fucking or going to go fuck against any solid surface he can find." The Lynxian mused. Before depressing the plunger; releasing the memory wiping bio agent directly into the Welshwoman's bloodstream. The former Envoy left her screaming in indignation with a tiny bubble of blood forming at the injection site.

**CNGTSUaTCNGTSUaTCNGTSUaTCNGTSUaT**

Jack stalked past Ashton, and Kayla's office. Only to stop when he passed the closed door. The two were fucking, perhaps he could get in on it. He quietly slid inside, and closed the door. Ren was riding the Mayv, suckling Their perky tits as They bucked up into her. The Captain palmed his growing erection, just watching them. "Enough you two. Time to fuck Daddy, both of you." Harkness grinned, undoing his flies.

Ashton, looked over, and grinned. Then looked back at Kayla, who smirked. "You heard Daddy. And what Daddy wants, Daddy gets." She purred, lifting off of the Mayv's lap to lay herself across the desk on her stomach. Sensing Primary needed something a little rougher than usual. "Please Daddy, fuck my naughty pussy." She begged, hiking up the back of her sun dress to reveal her naked sex.

The Mayv waited for Harkness to move into position behind Ren. Helping him remove his bracers then slacks. Letting them pool at his ankles. They slicked up two fingers while Jack seated himself in Kayla's tight cunt with one smooth thrust. "You need it hard don't you Daddy?" Ashton mused, and the Captain nodded, even as he yanked at Ren's hips, and picked up his rhythm. They breached him with both fingers, scissoring, and stretching.

"Do it baby, I want to feel it." Jack commanded, moaning when the Mayv replaced Their fingers with Their slick length. Making him thrust deeper into Kayla's wet pussy. Ashton was pounding into him, and the duel sensations felt so good. He could sense his anger beginning to bleed from him. The Captain slipped his thumb between her lips, when he determined the digit wet enough, he rubbed it around her puckered rim, then pushed said thumb into her hole. Making Ren moan loudly at the feeling of the intrusion.

"Yes, Oooh Daddy yes. Fuck my tight cunt hard." Kayla urged, even as he practically slammed his hips against her. Ren's fingers scrabbling against the surface of the desk. Suddenly Jack flipped her over, her legs wrapping around his waist, as he thrust back inside. He leaned down to kiss her, and began to move again.

The Mayv, grabbed Ren's legs, pulling her flush as They thrust forward. Primary cried out, his hole clamping down on Ashton unexpectedly. "Oooh Gods Daddy!" They moaned, both of them cumming, both still hard after. They whispered in Jack's ear, and he grinned.

"Baby girl want to go for a ride?"

**~CNTSUaT~**

She wasn't complaining, she really wasn't, when the Mayv lowered her back onto Daddy's cock. Kayla reached behind herself, and spread her arse cheeks apart. Puckered rim still damp with spit. Moaning when she felt Them breach her hole with slick fingers.

"Gonna have to get you a cock so you can double fuck me. My Angel." Ashton mused, as They gently stretched her.

"I like that idea." Jack agreed saucily.

"Me too, but right now." Sylvaris started, having just entered the office after checking on Tosh and the Cubs. He walked closer, unbuttoning his shirt, and toning of his shoes. Eyes glowing softly, tail swishing. "Ashton, little one. I want to fuck your sweet pussy with my true cock. Do you want that, will you let me?" The Lynxian purred, now naked enough to shift without destroying clothing in the process.

"Sweet Goddess, yes." The Mayv replied enthusiastically, still finishing Their gentle preparing of Ren first. The Alpha distractingly teasing Their cunt in anticipation, as he waited for Ashton to seat Themselves in Kayla's stretched hole. They knew telepathy was the only way for Alpha to communicate in full form. Usually the Mayv didn't like telepathic communication, on principal. But They decided It was worth it, to be able to finally feel that lovely, huge dick splitting Their pussy wide.

Kayla felt Ashton's thrusts stutter, as Sylvaris impaled the Mayv with his larger length. She also felt soft paws at her hips, down her legs, a deep snarl of delight. Jack pumped his cock up into her Dewey cunt a few times, and she felt pleasure reignite the embers deep in her core. Ren hummed, "That's nice."

"Nice huh? Yan I think we dropped the ball here." The Captain stated, and she just gave him a look that said. 'Well maybe you should like do something about it'. He smirked, yanked her hips down, and started to fuck her with a fast, determined rhythm. The other two caught on, and Kayla swore, as the fire flared to an inferno. She told him she was going to cum. "How many times baby girl? How many times can you cum for us?" Harkness teased, and she groaned as her wet pussy clamped down with her first release.

Ren's hole clenching triggered Ashton's release, but Sylvaris just thrust right through. /So good little one, your cunt feels exquisite./ The Lynxian praised, and the Mayv hardened at the words. He found that fucking Their pussy, kept Ashton's length hard. Hard enough to keep Them thrusting into Kayla's tight arse.

"Alpha, it's sooo good." The Mayv cried, cresting into another orgasm. Not sure how much more They could take of the double stimulation, They carefully pulled free of Ren, content to just lean over the desk next to the other two.

She looked over to see Ashton on Their back under Sylvaris like she was now under Primary. "Daddyyyy." Kayla moaned, as he suckled at nipple. "I'm gonna… Oooh Daddy I'm going to cum again." She cried, her back arching under him as he pressed harder against her swollen clit. Ren could sense it, Daddy would get her to cum again, but this time he would fall over the edge with her. "Fuck me hard and stuff me full Daddy. I want to feel you fill me with your seed."

"Us too, please Alpha. Breed us." Ashton begged, and Sylvaris snarled and licked at Their neck; pumping his hips harder. They heard Jack, and Kayla cry out, not realizing the Lynxian's thrusts had become erratic. "Ooh Gods cummiiinggg." The Mayv wailed, pussy pulsing, spend splashing across Their belly. A great furry body was heaving above them, claws raking against the floor, as the knot stretched them further, and more cum spurted weakly from Their dick. "So full." Ashton moaned.

No heat, as always meant a short knot. Sylvaris knew Jack would be his first Mate in heat. He wondered if Owen could tell him when his other two Mates's birth control would wear off. Neither would have a heat till then, but he'd like to know when to start expecting there eventuality.

He should know by now. With Torchwood, things almost never went to plan.

**TBC...**

**... **

**LuvY'alls **


	12. UNIT but Not Pt 1

**New chap Yay! **

**All you need to know, is this adds potential enemies, which means more plot points, therefor the verse continues! **

**Also Torchwood just kind of demands it's characters have a tragic backstory doesn't it? (Save for Gwen, and I think that's part of why I dislike her so much) Anywoo**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_Jack's Office..._

It had been nearly two weeks, and nothing. Tosh, with Owen had even stayed at the Hub most nights just to be sure. Jack supposed it was better to be safe than sorry. A Crypto Sphere was gone from the Secure Archives, so Gwen hadn't been lying. Not about that part at least. He hadn't asked how Cooper's family had handled the news of her 'accident'. Sylvaris should be a writer, he was so good at cover ups, and lies that kept people from looking too close.

Ashton was showing the Captain all the improvements, and upgrades They, and Mainframe wanted to work into the scanners. Happily sitting in Daddy's lap, impaled on his lovely length while they did. "Us, and Mainframe, think this part will help keep the scanners from overloading all the time." The Mayv explained, back arching when Primary's hips shifted. A soft moan sounding, as Harkness's sizable cock slid even deeper into Their dewey pussy. Jack smoothed his hand up under the back of Ashton's T-shirt, and started to undo Their bra. Once hanging loose, he fit his hands under the lacy cups to idly tease the Mayv's stiffened nipples. They stopped, it was almost too much."You only have the parts to make a couple, but if it works we can check with Mew on how to get more." Ashton finished in a rush, before begging Daddy to fuck them hard.

Harkness grinned, "So good for Daddy, finishing your report first." He praised, kissing open mouthed up Their neck. He grabbed the Mayv's waist, and started to buck his hips faster. "Take it! Take all of Daddy's big dick! Oooh Gods gonna stuff your tight cunt so full." Jack moaned, as he pounded into Them, his rhythm almost brutal, but Ashton was loving it.

Their small but well proportioned breasts, bounced enticingly without the bra to hold them. Jeans, at Their knees, while Jack merely had to lower his flies to release his cock. The Mayv could see the wisdom in Kayla's love of skirts. At least they hadn't worn panties. "Oooh yes! Daddy's big dick feels so good in my hungry pussy. Please give it all your cum Daddy." Ashton cried, one hand clinging to Primary's arm for dear life, while the other fisted Their neglected cock. Moaning loudly, as three strong thrusts later, the Mayv was shooting cum over Their fist, and Their pulsing cunt was pumped full of Primary's own creamy seed. Part of Them wishing They could really be bred.

And Goddess wasn't That an odd feeling…

Daddy was almost always good for a double fuck, and he didn't disappoint. Ashton had no complaints, as They were repositioned over the desk, wiggling Their arse in an invitation Jack gladly accepted. His cock still slick with lube, and covered in pussy juice, the Captain removed the plug and easily Sid inside. "Gods baby it's so tight! Daddy's going to fill your hole then put the plug back in."

The Mayv just moaned, forehead dropping to the desk top.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

_Hub Archives Level 3…_

_(Same Time)_

Kayla was busy sorting through a room full of stuff from the old Torchwood bunker. It had ended up in a part of the Archives that was surprisingly clean if not a little cold. Probably why she was actually wearing overalls instead of a skirt. An oversized sweater over those, and the dark T-shirt she wore under both. She'd already been told what boxes contained books for her to translate. "Gotcha!" She cried in triumph when she spotted last box out of the three she'd been looking for.

A different box was pushed forward, already it teetered precariously on the edge of the shelf. It really shouldn't have surprised her when it fell to the floor, as she tried to get the other one free. "Crap. Really?" Ren huffed, looking at the mess of misc. tat. Then she looked up, and smiled, as she saw Toshiko had walked in carrying coffee. This being a day the two met separately to talk. Kayla tried to quickly gather what had fallen. A wooden chest covered in Galifreyen, and Lynxian runes, sat in the corner. The second Ren touched it, she heard a strange melody in the back of her mind, someone or something whispered '…ring …life.'; but it sounded far away. She snatched her hand back, as Tosh called to her. "Be there in a sec!" Kayla called back, using a spare cardboard lid to nudge the box under the shelves, and out of sight.

**~CNTSUaT~**

"So I thought we could talk about the Cubs." Toshiko stated, brightly, but cautiously. Unaware of the can she was about to open. She knew the subject, she hoped they could discuss, was a touchy one. The Japanese woman, also knew about the Lynxian's inability to bear children however, and was hoping to use that fact, to let Kayla know, she didn't need to fear telling her Mates about her own.

Good intentions, but it just wasn't meant to be…

"What about them?" Ren replied, tone flat, eyes narrowed. She had a pretty good idea where Tosh was heading. Kayla almost felt bad for the tech…almost.

"It's nothing about you not liking them, but seeing something that you Know you can never truly give to someone, or experience for yourself, can be hard." Toshiko started slowly, continuing even though her friend's face remained a stone wall. "Am I the only one you've ever told? Does Ashton even know?" The Japanese woman asked, merely curious.

Kayla forgot all about the box she'd found earlier, she shook her head in answer. No one she actually cared about knew, and by the time that birth control had cleared her system, Fee was dead so… Another Omega couldn't trigger a heat. So there had been no need to explain it to her 'Heart.'

Now however…

It might take a bit, but sex with an upper classed Alpha, even just one. Would probably be enough to trigger a heat. Hmmm, try to get Alpha to leave her alone with a knotting toy for a few days, or explain he could knot her freely because she was a defective Omega?

Decisions, decisions…

Why Ren could still have heats with no eggs to give, was a mystery to her. Sure, she was still technically Able to Bear, and eventually Have, a baby/cub, but it would never really be Hers, not genetically anyway. She couldn't even hear for the blood pounding in her ears. She knew she had to get away. So Kayla just up, and left before Tosh even stopped talking.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

Mew's Avatar found Ren in the space room. Curled into one side of a 'viewing' window, cheek against the glass. The 'cub' alerted her Envoy, then hopped up to curl into the woman's lap. "Hey Mew." Kayla murmured, stroking the silky fur absently. Then looked back out to the nebula, the ship was projecting outside. Much like a planetarium would. "Why is this so hard? I don't even care what that bitch said. Not anymore… I'm not useless. I'm a fuckin Xenolinguist, A Xenohistorian… And… And why the hell am I telling you?" She ranted, stopping with a snort at the quirk of the Avatar's head. Ren flopped backwards. "I'm supposed to be done with That life…"

For the first time in years, Kayla thought about the place she'd escaped from. Her way to strict, and old school mother. Who would beat her just for being defective/barren, and therefor undesirable as a wife. Even worse, her father, and older brother started to molest Ren. This eventually turned into raping her; because those two knew the family matriarch didn't/wouldn't care what happened to her. Somehow they managed to brain wash/convince Kayla it was love, and she'd wanted to be loved so bad. Ren finally escaped them the first summer she'd met Alex/Alecia, now Ashton. They were 14 then, she was 17. The Mayv had been kicked out of Their second foster home for being gender-neutral, and Bi. Kayla ran into Them (literally) on the way to a train depot. The two had been inseparable ever since.

**~CNTSUaT~**

Homeless for a while, they would hop between boxcars; in order to stay off the street. Taking the odd job here and there. Ren never resorted to prostitution, but she did do some exotic dancing, and a few porn films. If she was honest, Kayla would tell you those 'films' she did were rather enjoyable. Thinking about it now, her co-stars reminded her an awful lot of a younger Jack, Jack himself, and Sylvaris. She couldn't remember however, most of that period in her life was a blur. Ren had managed to kick the drugs her brother liked to give her, long before.

The loss of memories had to be something else...

Shortly after, the two met Fe, and everything changed.

She usually tried to forget that past, and she was better off when she did. Ren was sure it wasn't Tosh's intention, but the tech's questions had brought it all back. The original problem, releasing the floodgates, and it was a surprise how Not ready she was. Now she was hiding from everyone, but knowing Mew; she wouldn't 'stay' hidden for long. Kayla sighed, "I know you told Alpha where I was traitor? Could you at least tell me How long I have before the lot of them come busting in here?" She looked down at the cub just purring away. "Come on you owe me that much." Kayla tried, poking the Avatar, but it just kept on sleeping, ignoring her. She closed her eyes in defeat, and started to sing the song she'd loved as a kid, dreaming of a better life.

**~CNTSUaT~**

Ashton heard the start of the song, as the three headed into Mew. Evanescence's Imaginary; They knew immediately what kind of mindset Ren might be in right now. "Um, Ok, guys, it's probably best if I go alone. For now at least..." The Mayv decided, stopping the other two. Both of the men looked like they wanted to argue. They sighed, knowing, and hating that They had to do this. "Look We're going to be more honest than we really have any right to be. Basically, because you're Alpha, and you're Daddy. Honestly, We barely know anything ourselves, she doesn't talk about it, but we've heard enough of her nightmares to know. Ren Will. Not. respond Well to being crowded by two dominating men right now, ok?" Ashton hissed, looking around like Kayla would hear them talking about her.

They could see the realization dawning in Their Mate's eyes, and They wished they didn't have to tell them even the little bit They knew, this way. "We're going to go see where she's at, and either both of us come out, or Mew will let you know it's ok." The Mayv stated, patting the two on the shoulder, then turning away.

Sylvaris, and Jack felt bad at first, but told themselves it was to make sure she was ok. The two sat in part of the former Envoy's rooms, watching a remarkably clear picture of a close up of Ren's side of the Space Room.

***Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**

**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights**

**Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming**

**The Goddess of imaginary light***

"I hate this, but I think Ashton was right. We would Not have been welcomed…" Jack sighed, hating how weary she looked. He'd half expected tears, but there were none.

**~CNTSUaT~**

She looked over, surprised when it was just Ashton walking closer, and not all three of her Mates. "How in the hell did you manage this?" Kayla marveled, as the Mayv hoped into the other side of the window. She glanced around, as if expecting the other two too be lying in wait somewhere else.

"We told them the truth, well what we knew. One day, you're actually going to let me really put the hurt on some people." They huffed, glancing at her with a small grin. Ashton reached out to play with Kayla's foot.

"Those particular People are really monsters, and Not worth the jail time." Ren snorted, trying not to think of Ashton catching her unsuspecting family in a back alley. The thought kinda made her smile a little.

The Mayv looked affronted. "Who says we'd ever be That sloppy?" They retorted, and she grinned when they handed her a recess peanut butter cup. "We haven't seen you this upset since we first met." Ashton sighed, adding. "What happened?" They asked, wondering who, if anyone, They needed to hurt. The Mayv watched, as Kayla bit her lip. "You are safe, Ren, let us help you, let all of us help you."

She nodded, and both moved to get down.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

They all sat in a cuddle in the Lynxian's bed. The tea really helped, along with Jack's foot rub. She sighed, figuring it was best to start at the beginning. "Tosh and I had our separate 'meeting' today, and it brought up some things I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with." Kayla mumbled, taking a long sip from her mug. "I thought I had this stuff locked away, but apparently not well enough." She added with a snort, setting the now empty mug aside.

"It's hard, but getting it out will be a lot more helpful than pushing it away. Issues unsolved, have a nasty way of coming back to bite us." Sylvaris stated, rubbing her knee encouragingly.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but you don't need to be afraid of us babygirl. None of us will love you any differently or any less ok." The Captain promised, meaning every word. She bit her lip, but she also looked like she was deciding where to start.

"I love the Cubs, I'm so happy you have them together, but having my own kids/cubs is never going to happen for me, and seeing them…" Ren started. "Apparently I wasn't hiding it well enough, Tosh noticed… At our session/meeting today she wanted to talk about what I'd had to tell her then, and instead of helping. It triggered some rather unpleasant memories." Kayla explained, rubbing a hand over her face.

"I guess that doesn't really even explain much does it?" She laughed humorlessly, as she noticed they were all blinking at her. Even Ashton looked shocked. "Simple is best I guess." Ren sighed, and started again. "I can't have kids, I'm completely sterile. Have't ever been on the real U.N.I.T. birth control cause I never needed it. I didn't want to talk about it because my mother used to beat me for being 'broken', and therefor worthless."

The Lynxian let out a low whimper. The Mayv hugged her, and Harkness squeezed her leg. "Someone tells you something for so long, you start to believe it."She sighed, she might as well tell them everything. "It gets worse, so just tell me if you don't want to know." Kayla stated, rubbing the back of her neck. Waiting for any of her Mate's to say something, and when they didn't, she closed her eyes. Ren could say this, but she couldn't look at them. Her past was just that, past. It made her stronger, love harder, but it was still hard to say. "My father, and older brother took advantage of the way my mother treated me. I was 11 when the doctors found me to be sterile. On my 12 birthday my older brother started to molest me, shortly after my father joined him. It turned to rape, shortly after, when they figured out my mother didn't care. She knew, she had always known. She'd go to other rooms, shut doors, turn up music, or just plain leave the house when it happened. Bitch, practically handed me over on a silver platter. I was 15 when they started to pass me around at their 'special' parties. My father would threaten to kill my friends, if I ever told or ran away. When I cooperated mom wouldn't lay a hand on me. I owed them. I didn't see any way out. Till one day my brother was drunk, and forgot to lock the back gate. I ran." Ren finished, just waiting for what reaction, she wasn't sure.

"I ever find either of them I'm going to kill them!" The Captain growled, teethe barred dangerously.

"Line forms here."Ashton declared, hugging her again. They couldn't believe she'd been holding all this in. Trying her best to deal with it alone. The Mayv told Themselves They'd been protecting Kayla, but in truth she'd always been protecting Them.

The former Envoy didn't say anything, just snarled, murder glinting dangerously behind glowing blue eyes. Shifting to cat form and circling behind Ren protectively. Letting her lean back into his soft fur.

"Last I knew, my Mother died of cancer. My father, and older brother are still out there somewhere." Kayla stated. Surprised to find the weight around her shoulders was lighter. It wasn't gone, but it definitely felt less stifling.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

Ashton did what They knew always made her feel better. They leaned up, and kissed her cheek. "We love your beautiful eyes." Then They kissed the other cheek. "We love your beautiful smile." Another kiss. "We love your beautiful lips." They moved lower, "We love your beautiful heart."

Harkness caught on, kissing her barred stomach, "I love your beautiful soul." She gasped, fingers threading into his hair. "I love your beautiful soft skin" Jack, noticing the Mayv kissing along the swell of Ren's breasts, kissed lower.

/You are so precious little one./ Sylvaris cooed, enjoying just watching his Mates. His tail lazily swishing, delighted when her hand reached to caress his length, arching his hips to give her more.

She moaned softly, as Jack's hand slipped into her panties. "Can you feel it? Our bond? Feel it baby girl, you are so loved. You deserve so much pleasure." The Captain murmured against her skin. Easily teasing her pussy till she cried out.

**~CNTSUaT~**

Facing Primary, Kayla settled onto the Lynxian's cock with ease. Her arms around Harkness's shoulders, as he penetrated his Alpha wearing the special toy. She leaned in and started to make out with Jack, hips working, held by big fuzzy paws. Ashton's hands were cupping her breasts while they rode the the former Envoys long tongue. She could feel the bond almost vibrate with power, and she knew nothing could break it. Not the secrets she'd kept before, not her past, nothing.

This was home, this was love, this was Family.

**TBC...**

**... **

**There's probably going to be a beat down at some point.**

**And that was the first idea, this is how my muse decides to make there be a need for said beat down... **

**I just write what she tells me. ^_^'**

**LuvY'alls **


	13. Interlude A little Less Conversation

**New chapter Yay! **

**Some stuff about Sylvaris, and Kayla's pasts otherwise it's about 90% smutt ^_^; **

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Lynxian Lair…

Like sensing it, the Cubs had curled up with Jack, and Kayla. The cuddles seemed to be keeping the nightmares at bay. While she slept off the whole ordeal. The Captain, would pull her closer anytime she would whimper. Ashton sat up at the head of the bed, not really tired, They were however, more than happy to 'keep watch' over those napping.

Lucky for all of them, the rift had been quiet. It had given the Mate's time to talk into the night as well, as even further strengthen the four's connection. The Cubs shared the bond of Family, said bond was strong, but it was different than the connection between the other four.

Ren knew she shouldn't have been worried. She was still glad however, that they all had understood why she'd been so hesitant to tell them about not being able to have kids nonetheless. With all of the advancements in science, maybe it wasn't such a lost cause after all. It made her wonder why her mother had been so sure she was worthless. Kayla decided she didn't want to think about it. The Mayv trying to pull her panties down with just Their teethe, was certainly a good distraction.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT **

Leaving his Primary to sleep off last night's exertions. Sylvaris had snuck off to the main Hub. He, Tosh, and Mainframe had managed to dig up old reports, U.N.I.T. had tried a little too hard to burry. Said reports/independent studies had mainly been written by a psychiatrist named Dr. Arnennger, the man was apparently studying the effects of different kinds of long term abuse on children ages ?-18. Only they'd wanted to do more than interview those that had already been through abuse. His proposal had been to 'inflict' the abuse in real time, and study the test subject(s)'s reactions. The Dr.'s proposal never got past the ethical objections, but apparently That hadn't been enough to stop Arnennger. Or enough for anyone to realize Arnennger was one messed up, and probably dangerous individual.

The Psychiatrist took the name Greg Peters; found an egg donor/surrogate, willing to also play the role of wife, and mother. Giving their baby girl the name Carwyn. Then he located an 'older son' to complete his abominable experiment. Every horrible thing the three did to Carwyn/Kayla was documented; along with how she responded after each instance. Some of the sexual abuse was even taped, but the young girl looked so strung out most times, she probably never realized she was being filmed. Arnennger, and his cronies had used touch starvation, to such a degree that Carwyn/Kayla would beg her 'father,' and 'older brother' to abuse her, just to feel the contact of another person again.

Tosh jumped at the unexpected roar, and talons slicing from the top of a monitor clean through the desk bellow. "Well I was going to shut it down, but that works too." Toshiko remarked, watching the Lynxian pace, and snarl. Trying to get the image of her friend being treated like a sex slave with horrible masters, out of her head. She could have gone her whole life without seeing that, but there was nothing for it now. Least they could do was track down the bastards, and make sure they got what was coming to them. "Greg Peters… …Swear that name sounds familiar." The Japanese woman stated , taking another look at the picture they'd printed. Almost positive she had heard the name before.

**_~CNTSUaT~_**

_Back in the Lair…_

She moaned softly, pressing back against Primary's answering hardness. Ren saw that the Mayv was busy feeding the Cubs, and she sneakily shimmied her fresh cotton panties off before grinding against the growing bulge in the Captain's sleep pants. Kayla felt so far from her past when she was being loved by any of her Mate's. She'd never get enough of how safe they made her feel, how special, and cared for.

Loved...

She'd assured Primary, her 'father' was a monster, and she'd only ever have or need one Daddy. She'd refused to call Greg that, knowing that doing so made it sound like; what her father was doing was somehow wanted. Even brainwashed, and begging for the 'affection', deep down she had known it was really abuse.

So Jack gladly kept going with the Daddy Kink. Knowing to her and to himself even. The word was just that, a word, and more of a title than anything else. He pulled her closer, as she squirmed against him enticingly. "So naughty. Baby girl needs Daddy's cock in her sweet cunt doesn't she?", Harkness purred, lowering his sleep pants just enough to free his turgid flesh. Teasing his already dripping glans across her plush, dampening pussy lips. Before starting to guide his length inside her warmth.

"Please Daddy my cunt is so empty." Ren moaned, as Jack teased her; arching up into him when he slowly fit his sizable dick into her waiting sex. She gasped at the strong flex of his hips, and spit slicked fingers pressing past her pucker. "Oooh Daddy knows just what his baby girl wants." Ren cooed, rocking into Primary's thrusts.

"Gods your pussy is so tight, don't think I'm gonna last long baby girl." The Captain grit out, one hand at her hip, helping her keep his frantic pace. The other pushing against the mattress. He leaned in and started to mouth along Kayla's neck and shoulder. "Daddy's going to fill your sweet cunt, stuff you so full of cum." Harkness promised, moving his hand from her hip to start rubbing at her clit.

"Oooh Daddy please. Daddy yessss Oooh Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy!" Ren cried, as the pleasure began to crest, her dewy pussy clenching, and releasing in waves around Jack's cock. He forcefully thrust into her a few erratic times before the feeling of the Captain's seed releasing deep inside her, caused another orgasm. Kayla barely took a minute, before switching positions, swallowing his still hard and shimmering dick, while baring her glistening cunt to Harkness's mouth.

"That's it baby girl, take Daddy's cock, take it all while Daddy eats your sweet, slick pussy." Jack moaned, as he slowly pushed his thick length further down her throat till her nose bumped his sparse pubic hair. He leaned over her after a few bobs of her head, parting the plush wet folds of Ren's still pulsing sex with his tongue. She moaned around him, as he pushed fingers into her warm pussy, caressing her tight cunt inside and out. The Captain started to suckle Kayla's stiff clit while he moved his fingers faster, feeling close himself, he wanted Ren to cum too.

She loved that he pulled back enough to fill her mouth with his slightly salty, but deliciously creamy spend. Instead of just shooting it down her throat. Kayla always enjoyed the clean taste of all of her Mate's. She had honestly hated when she'd been forced to perform these acts before. Now Ren really enjoyed pleasuring her Mate's this way. Her lovers actually cared for more than their own wants. Saw this as making love, and not proving they had some kind of power over her. Made Kayla want to do this even more. "Gods Daddy gonna… Oh Daddy. Daddy! Cummiiinnng!" Ren cried, her whole body arching, as he kept going till she actually swore.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

Kayla carried a card board box filled with books, and the mysterious wooden box towards their office. Taking a few books out, and sliding the bigger box under the table. She hadn't even touched it, but that melody kept calling. Ren huffed, and left the room. Ashton greeted her, when she reached the Lair. Apparently Alpha, and Primary were up in the main Hub 'talking'. Could mean fucking, could mean something else, but the former seemed a tad more likely.

The Mayv was more than happy to fill Their time, stretched on the bed. Kayla eating Their pussy while Ashton returned the favor. "When's the last time we just ate each other till our faces dripped?" They'd purred, as They pushed her onto the bed. She'd just giggled, pulling them into a kiss. Ashton sat on Ren's tongue, bending forward to land between her legs. Moaning before starting to lap at Their Angel's slick cunt. They moaned again, tasting remnants of Daddy's delicious cum. The Mayv started to lick further into Kayla's dewy pussy. Chasing the flavor off her still loosened walls.

"Ooooh baby you taste Daddy don't you? Does his cum taste good mixed with my sweet cunt?" Ren moaned, teasing Ashton by rolling her hips. She changed tactics, rubbing fingers along Their soft pussy, and licking in long strokes over Ashton's lovely sizable dick.

**~CNTSUaT~**

Sylvaris bent Jack over his office desk. "I bet your seed tastes very good with her juices." The Lynxian purred, as they watched the other Omegas eat each other out. "If I didn't want my knot in your tight hole so bad, I'd suck you off." The former Envoy grinned, yanking his Primary's trousers to his knees. "So beautiful, so Mine!" Sylvaris growled playfully, lightly smacking a barred arse cheek.

"Alphaaa, yes yours, always yours." The Captain cried, as two slick fingers breached his puckered rim. Fucking his Pretty Kitty was always nice, but he loved being taken by the Lynxian. Especially being knotted by him, maybe not at first, but now. Gods did it stretch so good. "Please Yan, need to be full, so empty." Harkness urged, shaking his arse a bit.

The former Envoy, slipped in two more fingers. Stretching his Mate, before pulling free then shifting completely. His huge paws hit the desk beside Jack, who simply groaned in understanding. The Lynxian rocked up, legs stretched, hips bucking, impaling his lover with at least half his substantial length. Sylvaris snarled, /Mine!/ Chomping a new mark into the Captain's shoulder, as he thrust the rest of the way, and gave three strong, but slow pushes into Harkness's gaping hole.

"Fuck!" Jack yelped, slammed forward, but instead of a burn, he felt like he was cumming, as his Alpha bit a new mark into him. He was a little surprised to see the spatter across the desk. Gods he hadn't cum from just penetration, since he first had that kind of sex. "Yan oooh Gods please don't stop." The Captain moaned, still hard. Hands grasping a paw at his hip, and a paw with it's talon like claws dug into into the desk. "Let it out Alpha. I can take it, fuck me hard." Harkness could practically Feel his Mate's anger. He knew Sylvaris wasn't mad at him. Jack had an idea what it might be about. He trusted his lover, and knew angry sex, or Any sex for that matter was a good outlet.

The Lynxian lapped at the bond, then sank his teethe back into the mark. Setting up a steady pace, as the Captain cried out from cumming again; spurting ropes of hot spend from an untouched cock. /You are getting close, cumming just from my mark./ The former Envoy mused, the actual bite not deep, and obviously an enjoyable feeling during 'bonding'. /I still haven't knotted Mewlinae, lets see how many times you can cum first, we know my knot will just make us both release even after that./

Harkness moaned low again, and the Alpha picked up his pace. Jack moaned his Lynxian's name over, and over, as his huge cock reamed the Captain's tight hole. Harkness came twice more, before Sylvaris's blunter, sturdier hind claws, raked along the floor. His hips slamming up into the soft swell of Harkness's perfect arse. The former Envoy's knot shoved past his Primary's puffy rim to rub against his sensitive prostate. "Alphaaa. Full. So full Alpha." Jack wailed, his own hips rocking, working the knot in deeper. The Lynxian pumping his Primary Omega full of his thick hot seed. Both cumming again, as Sylvaris said they would.

The Lynxian knew he wasn't in rut, nor Jack in heat. Close, but not quite, and he knew because instead of keeping his cum inside. He was really turned on by the thought of seeing his seed dribble down the Captain's thighs. He gently pulled free, and moved back. Licking his lips, as he watched, unable to hold back. His long tongue lapped a line from inner thigh up to Harkness's deliciously abused hole. Easily fitting the rough, slick muscle inside.

Jack gasped, when he felt that tongue he loved, fuck up into him. Cleaning his still pulsing passage of the Alpha's own creamy cum. The wet muscle was inhumanly long…obviously… It managed to reach his prostate. Lashing at it with purpose. Soft paws at his hips, tugging him back onto the invading tongue. Which left to 'clean' the Captain's inner thighs, only to return to his pucker with a vengeance. The breach was no longer a curious push, but a strong, thrust up that hit deep. Repeated over, over, over, and over again. "Yan Gods please, please Yan I think I'm going to. Fuck! I'm cumming!" Harkness cried. Desperately fisting his cock, as Sylvaris continued. Turning one release into two, maybe three. Sylvaris kind of lost himself at the exquisite taste, and Jack's pleasure spiking back through their bond. The Alpha didn't knot, but he was pretty sure he'd orgasmed without being touched.

Quick shifting after a minute or so after, to pull Jack back with him into the waiting chair. "I knew you were supposed to be some sex crazed intergalactic playboy. But I still wondered if you could handle a Lynxian mating season. Our parties can get intense."Said Lynxian admitted honestly. Nuzzling against the already fading mark on his Mate's shoulder. The Captain needed to wear the collar more often, then this Mating might start to feel real. All the 'connecting' meant a strong bond, but a bond wasn't a tangible thing, you couldn't see it.

Rather, 'others' couldn't see it.

"What's the consensus?" Harkness mumbled, with a cheeky grin. Too well-fucked, and blissed out to think about anything else. He nearly started to purr, as the former Envoy lovingly stroked his hair. Luxuriating in the sweet scent the two's sex always left hanging in the air.

"It was a close call, but you may just survive it." Sylvaris chuckled, trying not to remember the few 'gatherings' Alexandra had dragged him to. Usually they were for Lynxian's without mates. All the Lynxian Guard had, had to do, was take off her collar beforehand. Then, she and the Council Delegate were as good as an unmated pair. Proper etiquette mandated that he never leave her alone. He was pretty sure, she used that law deliberately just to make him suffer.

The former Envoy had, had to watch, as his beloved Alexandra willingly bed other members of the guard. One after the other, taunting him with what she'd never give her Contracted mate.

The third year, when it was That dreaded time Again. Sylvaris had almost refused to go; meaning Alexandra wouldn't be allowed to go either. She was furious, but what could she do, and it surprised him that her anger with him actually put him in a good mood. Then, the literal day of the annual celebration. Sylvaris met Izen, a new Guard stationed at The Grand Hall of Knowing. He had been chosen to show her around, she'd ended up getting mounted by him in an unused Status room, twice. The new Guard had finished the tryst by sucking the Delegate off, then told the "cute, and sexy" soon to be Envoy to meet her at the Temple that night if he wanted even more.

Must have been a good tour…

A week later Sylvaris started the program to become an Envoy.

"Some day, I'd like to bring you to the mating grounds in the valleys of Sheeon IX. Feed you lenonde berries with sweet cream, and fuck you till you can't walk straight." The Lynxian purred, adding "I'd have you round and swelling, stuffed full of so much cum. Make sure you'd been seeded with my Cubs after just one night."

"Mmm that sounds amazing." Jack mumbled, looking up at his Yan with a dopey grin. "I hope you're feeling better now Yan." The Captain hummed, feeling no more tension in his Alpha's muscles.

Right, Sylvaris had been pissed off about something else hadn't he...?

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

Ren arched back, gasping as Ashton snapped Their hips. Sliding Their erect cock deeper into her relaxed, but still so tight pussy. The Mayv braced her hips, pulling her into every thrust as she bounced atop Their thighs. "Fuck! Angel! Gods you look perfect riding our stiff dick." Ashton praised, adding. "Lean down We want to suck on those sublime nipples some more."

She eagerly did as They asked, moaning when lips wrapped around a pebbled nub. Kayla barely had a chance to react when They flipped her over. Hitching her legs high up Their hips. "Baby it's so good, Gods yeah fuck me harder." Ren moaned, reaching her hand down to rub at her aching clit, as the Mayv upped Their pace. "Ooo, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Kayla cried, each 'yeah' pitching higher, as the pleasure mounted in her trembling body. Somewhat surprised when Ashton was suddenly finishing in her mouth, as they greedily lapped up the juices from her clenching cunt. Ren relaxed her throat to let more of Ashton in. Their lovely still hard length shooting stray streams of cum as They slid further.

The Mayv realized that though juices still wet Their pulsing pussy. More of Their release was shooting from Their dick. Apparently the toy might be still changing Them. The organ so sensitive, They often forgot about also having a cunt that could be filled if Their dick had been 'touched' first. Though Kayla's intersex omega toys always helped there. Speaking of, They felt a buzz from Their new favorite toy, and Ashton couldn't hold back anymore, starting to thrust into her mouth in a faster rhythm. The wet sucking sounds such a turn on, as she started to suck Their thick cock in earnest.

She moaned around the turgid flesh in her mouth, as something different started to lap at her wanting pussy. Like soft fur mitts, paws were caressing her body. It stated with exploratory licks. Then something wet and almost wiggly was fucking into her dripping cunt. Kayla heard the Mayv cry out, and spurts of hot cum started to fill her mouth. They kept thrusting, pushing the spend, and leaking more down her throat. Ren almost lost concentration, as whatever had settled deep in her sweet, sweet pussy. Slowly pulled free till only the tip was inside. Waited a count, then thrust back in with purpose, and rhythm.

Her hips nearly bowed off the bed, but a furry arm held her down. She supposed the paws should have been a clue, but Kayla couldn't see, and had thought they were toys. Sylvaris's tongue kept driving deep in her tight cunt. Cum dribbled down her cheek, as Ashton's softening cock dragged past her lips. They moved to suck on Ren's rosy nipples. She licked her lips free of spend after swallowing the delicious release. "Ooo Alpha… Gods is that…? Oooh fuuuck! Tongue's soo deep in my sweet pussy. Does it taste good Alpha?" Kayla moaned, feeling the slick muscle laving along the lush walls of her cunt.

/You taste exquisite little one./ The Lynxian replied. Upping his pace, when Ashton reached for her throbbing clit. It din't take long, the rush of juices only continuing, as the Alpha lapped at her pulsing cunt greedily. She must have cum for the fourth time, when his tongue finally gave it's last lick. The full Lynxian lounged, looking rather pleased with himself, as he cleaned the shimmer from his muzzle.

Ren slowly crawled to rest in the curve of his warmth. Feeling like she was sinking into a bed of sumptuous, and expensive furs. She couldn't really put a coherent thought together, as the Mayv with Jack, joined the pair, dragging along a blanket to fully cover the three.

Back in Ashton, and Kayla's office, the strange box released a melody, and the runes glowed a soft vortex glow. While it waited almost patiently, as the lovers embraced.

**TBC...**

**... **

**LuvY'alls **


	14. Side Quest The Box Pt 1

**Finally! I've been trying so hard, but this chapter has been fighting me. So finally I just had to cut it, and be ok with it being a little shorter so I could get it to you guys cause I know you're waiting... **

**I hope you Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Kayla & Ashton's Office…**_

It had been a long weekend, well not really, but it felt that way. Like it was just one thing after the other, and you couldn't slow down or take a breath. Finally having Gwen gone had certainly lightened the mood. No one on edge, just waiting for Cooper to mess things up again. So of course, she had to go and ruin the new found peace with the revelation of her horror filled childhood.

She was sure no one else thought of it that way, but still…

Less than 24 hours later, Javic Piotr showed up. That had been a fun couple of days. There Still hadn't been any sign of the U.N.I.T. but Not U.N.I.T. group. Jack however, had gotten a call from his source in the actual organization, that he really didn't take well. Kayla decided it best not to ask, and simply helped him 'work' off the anger instead. The Captain's past had just left yesterday, and she was honestly looking forward to getting back to more regular work.

Not that Anything relating to Torchwood was ever 'Regular'…

Ren walked into the two's office, and passed off a breakfast bagel sandwich to Mayv. They gave her a bright thanks, and long kiss that almost turned into more. Before she teasingly chided Them, and They went back to cleaning/tinkering with a stun gun. Kayla walked over to her side of the desk. Passing a small box, innocently sitting on her side of the work bench. "Wait a minute…" Ren remarked, setting her own bagel sandwich down. "Ashton… Baby, did you move this?" She asked, not accusingly just curious; pointing at the object, as she stared at the markings covering said box. Markings, that now looked more like simple carvings in the wood, and not glowing runes.

"What are you talking about Kayla? That thing was sitting there already when We got in here this morning." The Mayv replied, taking a bite of Their breakfast. Watching her poke at it. "It's just a box Ren, We don't think it'll bite." Ashton sighed lightly, before returning to Their project when she shrugged, and went back to her own meal. She'd maybe deal with it later, right now she had other things to do.

She managed to get a whole chapter on Photophlax Sapling's, translated from Phlaxian to English. When They decided she needed a break. The Mayv snuck behind her, massaging her shoulders first. "Mmmm that feels nice." Kayla sighed. After a minute or two, Ashton leaned around her to open her blouse. Cupping, and caressing her ample chest through the simple bra she wore. All while dragging open mouthed kisses along her neck. Ren moaned in anticipation, moving forward on the chair she sat in, then leaning back, and opening her legs in invitation. Hands pulled up said bra, letting her supple breasts free. Then They started to pinch, and roll her nipples. "Oooh baby…" Kayla moaned again, longer, and louder.

"Touch yourself Angel, I bet your sweet cunt is so wet already." Ashton husked, leaning down to lick, and suckle at the enticing peaked tips of her soft breasts. The Mayv's gaze, tracking Ren's fingers as they journeyed below the band of her tiered lace shorts. "No panties? Dirty girl." They snickered with a delighted grin.

Her fingers slipped along the plush folds of her own dampening pussy. Smearing her juices around. "Yes baby, so, so wet, mmm need something in me." Ren purred, rubbing teasingly over her own clit. "Fuck me baby, please fuck me with your thick cock." She added, with a moan, and a pout. Shimmying her shorts off before spreading her thighs apart again; giving Them a tantalizing view of her dewy cunt.

Ashton sheathed Their length in her welcoming sex with little trouble. "You love our hard dick, don't you Angel." They teased, setting up a steady pace of strong thrusts. Her pussy always held Them in just the right way. So tight, wet, and warm.

"Oooh, yes baby. Feels so good." She replied, gasping when They yanked her hips forward. Kayla reached up, her digits wrapping around a gently bouncing breast; the Mayv's shirt and bra gone. They moaned at the second sensation, somehow able to still keep Their rhythm. Having lifted herself enough, Ren alternated; suckling on one stiff nipple, while pinching, and twisting the other.

"Gods Angel that feels Amazing!" Ashton praised; not even caring about Their empty cunt, as They continued to fill her pulsing sex with Their length. She broke off The Mayv's nipple to suck on Their fingers before They brought them to her clit.

"Ooooh fuck baby! Oooh just like that, yes! Yes…yes…yes… Fuck yes!" Ren cried, when Ashton increased pace as well. Her toes curled in the ankle boots she still wore. Kayla's aftershocks made stronger by the feeling of Ashton's supposedly sterile cum filling her throbbing pussy. Somehow this felt different, but she herself was sterile, so she supposed it didn't really matter.

**~CNTSUaT~**

Second chapter done, she closed the book, and looked up at the box. Still sitting there, still just a box, and still not glowing, Ren didn't hear a strange melody in her head either. The Mayv had left for the gun range a few minutes ago. Leaving her alone in the office. She took a modified scanner, and stalked forward. Her fingers trailed along the top, and it was like the box came to life. Kayla jumped back with a startled yelp. Brandishing said scanner like a weapon. She watched a glowing mist curl from the box. Ren didn't realize she'd hit scan, and a printable rendering of the runes, in the correct order, was being put together on her computer screen.

Surprisingly, the lid was rather easy to remove/open, inside was a broach, and a funny looking key. The jewelry looked like the one that had been hiding Mew. The 'key' looked more like a circuit board of some kind. Kayla decided to take the box with its contents to the Lair. Sylvaris, and Primary needed to see this.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

"Nothing like a good Weevil hunt." Jack grinned, as they shoved another body into the back of the SUV. He watched a drop of sweat trickle down the side of Sylvaris's neck. The Captain loved his Alpha, and his other mates, but he'd forgotten just how sexy his Yan could be. "Gods you have no idea how bad I want those lips around my cock right now." Harkness admitted with a leer.

"I think I have some idea." The Lynxian grinned. Both thankful they were in the middle of nowhere, as the former Envoy gracefully fell to his knees. Slowly he crawled forward, glad he had the forethought to change into jeans. Licking his lips at the idea of what he'd soon taste.

Gods and Goddesses, he loved sucking the older man off.

Jack groaned when Sylvaris started to nuzzle, and mouth at the bulge in his trousers. "Please Yan I'm so hard." The Captain begged. His hands curling into fists while his lover continued to tease him. Feeling like he'd snap at any second.

"Patience Cariad." The Lynxian replied, with a smirk. He took pity at the older man's strained look. Freeing his Primary's already leaking dick, and immediately swallowing it down, seconds later. He relaxed his throat, helping the substantial length slide down easily. Harkness held him gently even as he basically fucked the former Envoy's more than willing mouth; the older man's fingers twining into the Lynxian's soft dark hair. Sylvaris couldn't stop moaning, he loved the tempered roughness. The loving, but insistent way he'd often bond with his Primary Mate.

Jack cried out, as he emptied so much creamy cum into the younger man's mouth; it spilled from his lips. Nearly cumming again as he watched his Alpha lap it up greedily, then suckle at his tip making sure he got every drop.

Next thing they knew the Captain had him over the bonnet of the SUV, and was 'forcefully' sliding his still hard length into his lover's prepared hole. "Oooh Gods. Hard Cariad please fuck me hard." The Lynxian cried, and Harkness easily complied. His fingers scrabbled for purchase, pleasure curling up his spine while the older man's grip on his waist tightened.

Jack's hips snapped as fast as he could, knowing just what his Yan liked. Hitting the Alpha's prostate on every pointed drive. If he had a knot it'd be popping right now, he was so aroused by the site of his lover writhing beneath him. Little did the two lovers know, their pleasure was spiking back through the bond. The connection between the four Mates strong enough now to share feelings even when apart.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

**_Lynxian Lair…_**

Kayla had decided to take a nap. Just minutes after she fell asleep, feelings of pleasure started dripping through her mind like streaks of honey. Her fingers unconsciously sought out her soft pussy lips. Parting them to play with her clit, while Jack, and his Pretty Kitty fucked. Completely unaware of the effect their bonding was having.

She gradually woke up to Ashton's tongue beside her fingers. Their own digits in her top caressing her breasts. Ren gave a drawn out moan, and spread her thighs wider. "You feel it, don't you baby?" Kayla purred, lifting her top, exposing said breasts. "I know you want it. I want it too. Please baby, please put your hard cock in my tight cunt. Need it baby, so bad." She begged, biting her lip alluringly; still not sure she was up for more 'arse play' at the moment.

They marveled at her dirty talk. Only Daddy could match her. Oh, Alpha was good, but Kayla was even better.

The Mayv gently removed Their fingers from her wet pussy. Grinning when she nearly salivated at the sight of Them slicking Their sizable dick with extra lube. Ashton then shuffled closer, and pushed her thighs even further apart. They lined Themselves up, only to tease her with soft swipes of Their leaking head over her slippery cunt. "This what you want Angel?" The Mayv grinned, and she begged again.

The two moaned together as Their substantial dick finally pushed inside her empty sex. Bottoming out in one smooth movement. "Oooh Kayla its soo good." They praised, setting up a steady pace of thrusts. One hand braced on the head board, the other gently grasping her throat as the two intensly stared into each other's eyes. They wondered if Alpha, and Primary felt both of their pleasure as well. Ashton was certainly experiencing all four of them. The Mayv realized They had already cum once, but They were still hard, and kept going.

Ashton's thicker spend, dripped down her thighs. She thought she might have orgasmed twice already, and still They pounded into her. It all continued to feel amazing; so, Ren wasn't about to complain. Ashton's thick cock kept stroking the walls of her dewy pussy in all the right ways. "Oooh fuck yes! Gods it's so good baby." She moaned in utter ecstasy. They kissed her deeply as They kept a strong rhythm. "More! Gods baby please! I'm so close!" Kayla cried out. She felt wound so tight, but it wasn't enough to send her over. The Mayv thrust even harder, and moved to rub her clit, while suckling her bouncing tits. She cried out again when the force of four orgasms hit her like a freight train. Ren actually passed out, when Ashton released hot creamy cum deep inside her punished pussy the final time, and a ricochet orgasm ripped through her.

The Mayv barely managed to roll them into a more comfortable position before passing out Themselves. Hard enough to stay nestled to the hilt inside of her as the two slept. It was almost like an alpha's knot.

When Jack, and Sylvaris returned to find their Mates sleeping they simply added themselves to the cuddle. Tosh was bringing the Cubs back later; they had time for a kip.

**C_NTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT_**

_**One Week later.**_

_**Lynxian Lair…**_

The Rift had pretty active, keeping all of them busy with retrievals, and the like. Every other day Ren gave the Cubs, and often Sylvaris, Lynxian history/language lessons. She'd also been working with… everyone on her Agoriphobia, she had been able to get as far as 'rides' on the invisible lift with Primary or Alpha, but Kayla still couldn't make herself step off the actual stone. Sometimes she would even hang out with whoever was in the 'Tourist Office'. Yet, if you brought her by the doorway to the outside, she'd have a panic attack. Her hang ups didn't need to hold Them back. So, Ren talked Ashton into discussing the prospect of becoming a Field Agent with Daddy. Until the rogue U.N.I.T. group was found, the Toy Soldiers stayed put, but that didn't mean They shouldn't start training. Which often consisted of hand to hand with Jack or Alpha. Kayla liked to join, and unsurprisingly practice usually led to sex on the matt, or sex in the showers.

No one was complaining.

Today was a free day, and she was sitting at her computer for the first time in a while, when she noticed a minimized window blinking. She pulled it up, and a greenish 3d rendering of the box spun, showing sides, angles, and a specific rune that would be highlighted. Unlike the other symbols that were just outlines. In a separate space was a list. Showing smaller 2d pictures of said runes, the first one was selected by default she guessed. Clicking on different pictures in the list would highlight them on the corresponding 3d rendering.

The box itself must have had a mind of its own. Going unnoticed for days, like it could choose when to be seen. Especially since it was right out in the open. Sitting innocently on the desk in the Lair where she'd left it. Kayla sighed; it was high time they figured this thing out.

**~CNTSUaT~**

*Jack?*

The Captain perked up; he'd been hoping for a distraction. "What's up baby girl, want to have com sex?" Harkness purred. Licking his lips, and leaning back in his chair.

*Awfully tempting Daddy, but I need you and Alpha to get to the lair. Ashton and I are waiting.* Ren replied, eyeing the box like it would move if she stopped watching.

Okay, now that had him curious, maybe it wasn't com sex, but it was definitely better than paperwork. He stood up, wondering if he should grab his Webly.

*Jack?*

*Yan is making coffee, I'll get him, and we'll be right there.*

**TBC...**

**...**

**Luv Y'alls**


	15. Side Quest The Box Pt 2

**Well I hope you are all ready for this!**

**Notes at bottom**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

**Lynxian Lair…**

Kayla pulled the com from her ear and set it on the desk. She walked over to the Mayv, and sat beside Them to wait for Alpha and Primary. "This doesn't make any sense. It's more than just a box, and I should know what it is, but I can't…" Ren huffed, fingers tangled in her deep purple hair.

Ashton flipped Their golden, bi-cut locks, as They rubbed her back. "Just because you're a Xeno-historian with an obsession for all things Lynxian, and you often know more than an actual Lynxian himself. Still doesn't mean you'll know everything." They argued with a small laugh, and she sighed.

"I know, it's just frustrating…" Kayla started, only to be cut off when Primary, and Alpha arrived.

"What is? Maybe I can help!" Jack stated brightly, as Sylvaris just shook his head, knowing the kind of 'help' his Mate was apt to offer. The door sliding closed behind the two when they stepped further into the room.

/Business Before pleasure Mewlinae./ The Lynxian chided with a smile.

"This from the kitty who has sucked me off during how many calls with Mace? Obviously, I can do both." The Captain grinned proudly with crossed arms, and a wide 'hero' stance. Ren couldn't help, but giggle at the two. Completely missing Alpha heading for the desk.

"Where did you find this!?" The former Envoy yelped. Picking up the box like it was no big deal. Wondering how it managed to find its way here. He thought it had been stowed away, safe. Hidden in Mew's secret hold, but apparently not.

"That box has been lurking around me for weeks. Sometimes it would sing, and the markings would glow…" Ren blurted without thinking. Her jaw snapped shut, and she trailed off as even Primary joined the Lynxian; who was staring at her with a shocked expression. Kayla swallowed nervously, "What? …What did I say?" She questioned, confused.

He must have realized something. Because Sylvaris suddenly smiled, moving to her before handing her the box. /I should have guessed./ He reached out, and smoothed a hand down her cheek. "This is a Mewlran. A holder for a Lynxian's most valued memories, and It looks like it chose a Mewla, its Keeper." The former Envoy kneeled down, holding her hands as she held the box. "Think Harry Potter magic, the way they would give, and store memories. Same idea except Lynxians store them in jewels like our data, instead of vials." Sylvaris explained with a soft smile.

"Me?!" Ren sputtered, and added. "… Obviously me, but why?" She was almost positive this was some kind of joke. It had to be… Surely Jack was more suited to be chosen. A Mewla was a big deal, a very high honor, no way She was worthy of it.

"I don't see any other experts in Lynxian culture, and traditions here. Do you?" The former Envoy replied with a chuckle. She had to concede his point, from that standpoint it started to make at least a little more sense. /Open it, little one./ The Alpha urged, purring, and nuzzling her cheek. Telling her without words how he felt about the Mewlran's choice.

She nodded, still a little dazed, and flipped the lid with almost no resistance. Harkness recognized the mist curling out of the box, making the very air shimmer. The box revealed that it held more than she'd first been shown.

The four should have expected it would be bigger on the inside…

**~CTSUaT~**

All of them, save for Ren, stood just staring at the contents now spread along the desk. Seven 'data broaches', six 'keys' that varied in color, and a 'key' that really was a key, but to what? None of them knew. "You choose Little One." The Lynxian explained. "They will tell you, just listen." He encouraged, and she nodded at him, turning to the items before her.

Kayla was sat in the desk chair, hand just hovering over everything till it stopped still. She selected the broach that seemed to be calling the loudest. "This one." Ren whispered softly, almost in a trance. Everyone, even Kayla; was practically holding their breath as she settled the trinket into the data reader.

**_{Video file Found. Play Y/N?}_**

Ren read out the words, and the three Omega's looked to their Alpha. Sylvaris simply nodded, his fingers threading into Jack's, and squeezing. As soon as she chose the Y, her eyes glazed over, and projected a surprisingly clear image on the wall.

Ashton yelped, but the Lynxian stopped Them from moving. "It's ok, she's the Keeper, this is supposed to happen." He assured, and They grumped that a warning would have been nice. "Tad?" The former Envoy breathed as a distinguished, and older version of him stared back at them. The older Alpha was obviously sick. Sat in a futuristic wheelchair, and covered in blankets. He coughed a bit before looking at them.

_**"Sylvaris… You've found your Keeper. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to tell you this myself, but as you can see, I'm not long for this world." *more coughing* "If you are watching this. You are ready to know the truth. I am not your sire. I bore you, and Uncle Theta wasn't just a mate he is your True sire. Please don't hate us Vari, we only ever wanted to protect you." *coughing fit* "You were so clever, and every cub in Nexus hated you for it. If they knew… If it was ever discovered that you weren't 'pure blooded'…" A pause as Ifram Eyrlin shook his head wearily. "We couldn't let that happen. So, we three decided it was best to raise you as Janra's. It all worked for a time, you got into the best schools, secured a seat in the Council even, we were so proud, all of us. But, as you know, I got sick, and as I got worse everything changed. Janra took a new Primary Mate, and Theta decided to leave before I would inevitably pass, silly bugger always hated goodbyes." A fond smile. "Before he left, he made us promise to give you Mew when the time was right. And he also made me promise to tell you the truth." *Pause, and sigh* "That's why She, and I made you this Mewlran. In it is every memory with Theta we could think of, and somethings he said future you would need. I hope in time you can forgive us. We love you Vari, Always." **_

The projection blipped out, and Ren blinked, waking from the trance. She stood on shaky legs. "So that's what a projector feels like." Kayla quipped before nearly collapsing, if not for the Captain catching her. He carried her to the bed, and gently laid her upon it. Kayla hummed before rolling over. "Nap now" she murmured, clinging to the Mayv who had joined her.

"Just when I think I've told you everything…" Sylvaris despaired, dropping into a dining area chair. "How could they keep this from me? It wasn't like I never saw a healer, surely they would have…" He questioned, trailing off as he wearily looked to his Mate. Like Harkness would have the answers he sought. Was he mad, he didn't even know. Ifram was right after all. If the Nexus cubs, let alone Leaders, discovered his true 'parentage'. Teasing would have been the least of his worries. A different species as a sexual partner was odd, but not illegal. A mixed cub, however. Sylvaris, Ifram, and Theta would have been excommunicated from Nexus, at the very least. If not banned from the planet itself entirely. He knew his fake 'bearer', her ambition. No way she would have come with them if the three had been sent away. No way he would have been on the Council, met Izen, become an Envoy, and get stranded. Would he still meet his Mewlinae, his other Omegas?

"Come have a kip, before that beautiful brain implodes or something. We'll fuck after, I know Bonding will make us all feel better. Then we can figure this out together, like Family should." Jack offered, the revelation too much for him to successfully navigate at this point. Not only was his Alpha, his Yan part Time Lord. The Lynxian was probably his beloved Doctor's son. Yes, even though the Time Lord had abandoned him, Harkness still loved the Galifreyan. It also meant the Doctor knew Jack would meet and fall in love with Sylvaris. Which made said abandonment easier to understand, but it didn't make it hurt any less. He hated to horn in on his lover's despair, but he suddenly felt lost and in desperate need of his Mates.

Luckily the Lynxian agreed with his idea.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

Jack woke to the most incredible feeling. Wet heat surrounded his cock, a wet tongue laving his puckered rim. A soft moan told him who was deep throating his length, and he could never forget the owner of that wicked tongue. "Sit your sweet pussy on Daddy's face baby girl and let me taste you." The Captain grinned, as she complied without letting his dick go.

She moaned helplessly when he started to tease and suckle her plush folds, drawing more and more juices from her cunt. Her eyes locked on Ashton riding Sylvaris's fully shifted form while the Lynxian tongue fucked Primary. It didn't take long for her Daddy to pull an orgasm from her. Ren's sex pulsing around his oh so talented tongue, as he shot ropes of thick cum down her throat. Harkness was still hard, and he didn't even have to ask; before she flipped around to 'hop' onto his sizable dick. The stiff length sliding easily into her wet heat.

The Mayv grinned as Alpha's paws reached up to hold Kayla's hips in rhythm. Their own fingers gently playing with her perfect arse. "That's it Angel. Ride Daddy's big cock hard." They groaned; even as Sylvaris's full Lynxian length split Their dewy pussy wide, over, over, and over. A particularly forceful thrust had Them calling for Their Lynxian. "Oooh please, so close, feels so good Alphaaa."

The former Envoy purred, feeling all three of his Mate's pleasure. Letting it soak into him and feeding it back so all of them would sense it, but not be overwhelmed. /Want my knot Precious one?/ Sylvaris teased, and Ashton could only nod.

She felt the release of the others as she was kissing her Daddy. Sharing his own taste with him. Primary must have felt it too, making him buck hard, and fast into her sopping cunt, but it still wasn't enough. Kayla broke away to moan. "Gods…Oooh just like… Yeah, yeah, yeah! Oooh fuck yeah! Daddy's cock feels soo good in his baby girls tight, wet pussy. Gods yes Daddy fuck me harder."

"Gods damn baby girl, Daddy ever tell you how much he loves that filthy mouth?" Jack exclaimed, upping his pace to almost brutal. His fingers leaving her jiggling tits to rub her clit. Rubbing it hard, and quick till Ren's thighs shook, and her already tight cunt constricted around his turgid length in waves. The Captain spilled seed deep in her throbbing core, with a near inhuman groan, as Kayla's nails raked down his sides. The spike of pleasurable pain made Harkness's hips jerk as even more seed spilled from him. She fell to his chest; gasping hard, punished pussy still nestled snuggly, and tight around her Daddy's cock. Ren watched her scratch marks fade. Feeling like they all needed another kip, and a shower, definitely a shower.

The former Envoy's knot had released, and he'd given his Primary Mate's slick hole a last lick. While Ashton pulled his fingers free with a kiss to Kayla's pert arse. /I hope none of you will ever forget how much our Family means to me./ Sylvaris purred, and one by one they each kissed, and nuzzled his soft furry cheek.

After said shower, and more rounds of sex between the mates; cause of course there was more sex. Sylvaris wanted to fuck Kayla, and Jack wanted to get fucked by Mayv (It was decided Family/Mates could drop the tittle and still live) Alpha went to check on the Cubs while the others cuddled, and Jack couldn't deny feeling better. Though he could only continue to hope, he was ready for what would come next.

**CNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaTCNTSUaT**

He left the Cubs sleeping with Mew before returning to see Ren seated at the desk. Wearing her soft, powder blue pajamas with the kittens on them. Her hair up in a messy bun, a few stray tendrils loose, and brushing along barred shoulders. Sylvaris stood back, and listened to her hum softly. Thinking he missed hearing her sing. She turned to him, and asked if he wanted to see any of the other memories before she put them back. "Perhaps tomorrow my Mewla." The former Envoy replied, wanting to give her time to rest. Knowing she was tired, too tired to handle more. Also knowing, she'd still try anyway if he asked it of her.

The Lynxian couldn't help loving her more for it.

Jack returned shortly after, having left the 'cuddle' to get them food. Setting multiple Pizza boxes out on the table. Pretty Kitty always had a big apatite especially after vigorous Bonding. "No sense talking on empty stomachs." He grinned as Ashton grabbed drinks, and Kayla brought crockery for them all. It was like a regular family supper; so sedate, and peaceful.

It was almost easy for them to forget they were sequestered in a hidden room; deep in the basement of Torchwood three right now.

The Captain sighed, someone had to burst the bubble of peaceful silence. May as well be him. "So, I think I figured something out… A while ago, like before I was stranded here while ago. The Doc told me about this device every T.A.R.D.I.S. has that can draw the Time Lord essence from him, so he basically becomes human. I think they might have done something like that to you Yan." Harkness explained before taking a bite of his second slice of meat feast.

"If that's true, it actually kinda makes sense Alpha. A medical doctor should have been able to tell otherwise. There's no Time Lord DNA in the Cubs either. According to a fact checked report I was able to find." Ren agreed, as she sipped at her fizzy drink.

"I guess…" The Lynxian started, stopped, sighed, and started again. "I'm not even mad about what they did, not really. Lynxian's probably died out because they were too rigid about breeding, and keeping bloodlines pure. My 'parents' were right. A bearing Ifram, and no doubt bonded Theta, would have been thrown out of Nexus for sure."

"I think the question is. Does this really change anything? Are we all still the Family we were 2 hours ago?" The Mayv mused with a thoughtful expression. The other three looked over, like they hadn't even thought of that. "If anything, our bond feels stronger. We know all of you love us, and we love all of you. We get a want for answers, so tomorrow let's watch more memories, and find a way to talk to this Doctor."

**~CTSUaT~**

Sylvaris, and Jack cleared away the remenants of their supper. The Captain grinning, as he watched Yan's tail flicking around lazily with each step the other took. They could hear their Mates singing through a feed on a computer screen. Showing the two with Mainframe in the 'room of requirement'. Harkness held his Yan against the counter. "I told you before Alpha. Any form, Any species. It doesn't matter. I love you my Pretty Kitty, my Yan, my Sylvaris I love you. I love our Mates, Our Cubs. And a Time Lord being your sire would never change that. Never."

"Even if your Doctor is my sire?" The Lynxian whimpered, unable to meet his Primary Omega's eyes.

Harkness tilted his lover's chin, forcing cerulean blues to lock on his own. "Always Alpha. Always I love you. It was never sexual, but I love the Doctor like you loved Izen. I admit an original attraction, and I did kiss him when I thought I was going to die, but all that went away when I fell for you." Jack replied, trying to be as honest, and transparent as he could.

"Mark me." Sylvaris husked, his need for his Mate singing through his blood at the words. Ucontiously steering the Captain to the bed. "Mount me, mark me, now Primary. Stake your claim." The Lynxian added, ripping open his shirt before full shifting, and leaping onto the bed. Presenting his wiggling arse to Harkness.

Jack; was not a man you had to tell twice. Not when it came to sex at least. Special toy in place, both hole, and cock slicked, and prepared. The Captain seated himself with one thrust. "Gods Yan you feel so good." He cried, barely waiting a beat to set up a steady rhythm. His upper body resting on the former Envoy's back.

/Harder Mewlinae. Make me feel you for days./ Sylvaris urged, and Harkness could never deny him a thing. His back claws gouged the bed, both knew the Lynxian was close. The great cat blinked as it looked upon two tiny, sneaky Lynxians wanting cuddles from their bearer. The Alpha just cooed, and nuzzled them between moaning purrs.

Jack was a 51st century guy, and didn't miss a beat, keeping his pace even as he reached out to pet his Cubs with a loving smile. Out of nowhere his Alpha tensed, and the Captain sank his teeth into his Mate's kneck with a snarl. Pumping Sylvaris full of hot creamy seed.

Their bearer roared in completion, and acceptense of the bite. Little kitten wails sounded, the Cubs trying to mimick as they recognized another protector, or leader of the family. Licking at their 'parents' cheeks, before scampering off to the Lair's pen for the night.

"Room for two more?" Ren smirked, arm around Mayv as they sucked on her earlobe, and fondled her breasts. Harkness was nuzzled into his Lynxian's neck, he was still hard, still shallowly thrusting.

/Come Little One. Let Ashton fuck your tight arse while I feast on your sweet pussy./ The former Envoy purred. Waiting as the other two got in position. Jack would thrust, They would buck, and Sylvaris licked. Kayla would moan. Thighs wrapped around a furry face, and body.

Her cunt practically dripped juices, her Alpha happily lapped up. Mayv's thick length so deep in her slicked arse, as Daddy swallowed every pleasure filled sound. Kayla felt the bond flowing around, and in them. A real Family, an unbreakable love, and the melody in her head so strong and soothing. Glittering behind her eyes, waiting for the right time to reveal its secrets. Something told her it wasn't that time yet. Ren needed to just be in this moment, sink into its warmth, and enjoy.

/Cum again for us Little one./ Sylvaris commanded, feeling them all waiting for the final push, and he knew her orgasm would do it. He licked into her sopping wet pussy. Timing the stroke of his tongue with Ashton's thrusts. The Lynxian's paws surrounding Ren's hips, and arse, helping her move while Mayv teased her clit. Like flipping a switch, Kayla's primed sex pulsed, and with every squeeze, one by one the other three followed.

The Captain pumped his Alpha full of more seed. They shot ropes of cum deep in her throbbing arse. The former Envoy couldn't stop himself. He snarled as his orgasm hit, surging forward, and clamping his jaws into the supple skin of Ren's neck.

She cried out as another release flashed through her like lightning. "Alpha!" Subtly purring as he lapped at the fresh mark. It was on the opposite shoulder to where Primary's was, and she knew that was how Lynxians marked secondary mates. She nuzzled his muzzle as he continued to sooth the bite. "I love you too Alpha. Always." Kayla murmured.

/Don't be worried Precious One./ Sylvaris started, catching Ashton's still lust blown eyes. /A bite, or mark outside of bonding would hurt you. Tomorrow we will mate properly, and I will gladly mark you./ He finished with a small smile.

The Mayv smiled back, "We weren't worried. Ren explained mating bites to us before. But thank you for thinking of reassuring us just the same."

Not a full shower, but they all cleaned up. Returning to the bed as Jack put the Hub in lockdown for the night. If they really did find a way to contact the Doctor tomorrow would he have the nerve to demand answers of the Time Lord? The Captain had love, he had a Family, an unbreakable bond.

Did he honestly even Need answers anymore…?

**TBC...**

**...**

**Hows that for dropping bombs? ^^ lol. **

**Maybe another chapter or 3, but I'm feeling an end to this story.**

**Not to worry the verse will continue! **

**We still have to figure out what that rogue U.N.I.T. group is up to after all...**

**Seriously tho, let me know you're liking this, or if there is anything you want to see. Cause right now my muse is just 'barfing on the screen' and I know all of her puppies don't bark, but I'm still going with it...^^; **

**LuvY'alls **


End file.
